Uma chance de amar
by Sra. Black e Srta. Potter
Summary: 7ºAno em Hogwarts significa: Brigas, confusões, detenções, brincadeiras, amizades, romance e muita diversão. Confira a narração de Lílian Evans nesse complicado ano
1. Segunda chance

**_Espero que gostem da minha fic... AmU de paixão fics Lily/Ti_**

* * *

Eu mato o Potter. Como ele pode me beijar no meio do Salão Principal. Pior enquanto eu estava aplicando uma detenção nele. No fim a Prof. McGonagall chego e nos deu detenção, mas não antes de eu dar um belo tapa na cara dele. E agora estou eu aqui limpando a sala de poções sem magia. O que é muito trabalhoso. E o Potter com aquele sorriso bobo na cara, enquanto limpava um pote de poções e cantarolava.

–Por que você esta com esse sorriso bobo na cara, Potter?- Perguntei e ele pareceu se assustar com o fato de eu estar falando com ele. – Você está em detenção. Não pode estar feliz.

–Na verdade eu estou feliz porque você está aqui – Falou ele sorrindo. – E porque só estou aqui porque eu te beijei – Falou ele na maior cara-de-pau.

Eu ia retrucar, mas na hora a Prof. McGonagall entrou na sala nos mandando ir para o nosso Salão Comunal.

Fui lentamente para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, quando cheguei lá não me surpreendi ao ver aqueles bagunceiros que se intitulavam de "Maroto". O Potter fazia parte desse grupinho bobo. Ele e Black eram as pessoas mais bagunceiras de toda Hogwarts. Remus Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew também faziam parte dos "Marotos". Mas eu acho que o Lupin não é muito Maroto. Ele está sempre quieto, estudando e é até monitor-Chefe da Grifinória, era difícil o ver aprontando com Potter e Black.

– Nossa Pontas, Como você demoro na detenção – Disse o Black.

– Como foi a detenção? – Perguntou o Lupin.

– Péssima – Respondeu Potter, então viro e me olhou. – Você já vai dormir Lírio?

–Sim. – Falei indo em direção as escadas. Eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes eu já tinha brigado com o Potter sobre esses apelidos que ele me da, por isso já nem brigava, só fingia que na tinha ouvido. – Boa Noite.

–Boa Noite, meu Lírio. Sonhe comigo. – Falou Potter.

Subi as escadas e entrei no meu dormitório. Minhas amigas já tinham ido dormir. Tomei um banho pra tirar toda aquela sujeira de mim. Quando voltei no dormitório minha melhor amiga Marlene McKinnon estava ao lado direito da minha cama, e minha outra melhor amiga Alice Trimble na cama ao lado esquerdo.

Deitei-me na minha cama e rapidamente dormi.

* * *

Acordei de muito bom humor. Tive uma noite cheia de sonhos bons apesar e não me lembrar exatamente. Levantei da cama me arrumei e deci para o Salão Comunal sorrindo. Meu sorriso desapareceu quando dei de cara com o Potter.

– Bom Dia minha Ruivinha. Como você dormiu? – Perguntou ele sorrindo. Sempre sorrindo.

Eu tinha que admitir que ele é lindo, com os cabelo rebeldes sempre desalinhados, e os olhos castanho-esverdiados atrás dos óculos redondos, ele é tão lindo... Para de pensar besteiras Lílian Evans, James Potter não é bonito... Tudo bem eu tenho que admitir ele é lindo mesmo.

–Não interessa Potter. – Disse passando reto, mas ele pára na minha frente. – Sai da minha frente Potter.

–Só quero te fazer uma pergunta. –Disse ele calmo.

–Fala logo. – Sabia que ia me arrepender de ouvir essa pergunta só por causa do sorriso maroto que ele deu.

–Você gosto do beijo?

–Sabe Potter... –Falei sorrindo. –... Foi o pior beijo de toda a minha vida. – Depois de falar sai andando sem nem olhar para trás.

Cheguei no Salão Principal e logo vi Lene e Alice conversando animadamente. Andei até onde elas estavam e me sentei do lado da Lene.

–Bom Dia meninas. –Falei.

–Bom Dia Lily. – Respondeu Lene sem tirar os olhos do Profeta Diário que estava lendo. –Nossa quanta mortes tem acontecido esses dias. – Falou Lene apontando pra uma manchete de primeira paina onde estava uma foto de um casal nascido trouxa. –Eu fico com medo dessas coisas.

–Também tenho medo, não gosto nem um pouco do que Você-Sabe-Quem está fazendo. –Falei comendo uma torrada.

–Não se preocupe Lírio eu te protejo. – Não precisei me virar pra saber que essa voz inconveniente vinha do Potter, que se sentou do meu lado. –Bom Dia meninas.

–Bom Dia Ti. – Respondeu Lene.

Eu poderia listar o que o Potter sempre faz de manhã no café que me irrita. Primeiro ele chega e senta do meu lado. Segundo, Fala alguma coisa irritante e diz Bom-Dia para as meninas antes que eu desse uma resposta. Terceiro,me perguntava qual era minha aula –que eu não sabia se ele perguntava de curiosidade ou se tentava puxar assunto. Quinto, Me acompanhava até a primeira aula – Não sei por que mas ele sempre me acompanhava e como sempre me irritando. Sexto, Antes de entra ele me chamava para sair e como sempre eu dizia não. Somos todos previziveis.

–Qual é sua primeira aula Ruivinha? – Adivinha quem perguntou. Quem disse Potter acertou.

–Não te interessa Potter– Falei calma. Comi uma torada e levantei. – Gente já vou indo. Você vem Lene?

–Já to indo. – Respondeu ela.

–Eu vou junto– Disse Potter já de pé. Viu como ele é icoveniente.

–Não precisa Potter– Falei saindo do salão Principal. Sabia que ele estaria me seguindo. Mas deferente das outras vezes Potter estava falando.

–Que foi Potter? Não vai me irritar hoje? – Perguntei.

–Porque ta sentindo falta meu Lírio? – Perguntou ele sorrindo. Tava demorando – É que eu estava pensando.

–Pra mim isso é novidade – Falei sarcastica.

– Me responde uma coisa Ruivinha? – Perguntou ele sorrindo.

–Já estou respondendo – respondi sarcastica, mas ele ficou sério derepente. – O que você que Potter?

– É que eu estava conversando com o Sirius e com o Remus ontem de noite e Sirius me disse... – Ele paro de falar e começou a me encarar olhando no fundo dos olhos–...ele falo que eu tinha que para de correr atrás de você. Daí eu pensei se você que que eu pare. Então você que que eu pare?

Parei derepente. Não esperava isso do um aperto no meu coração. Não queria admitir mas Potter era realmente uma pessoa legal. Era inteligente, engraçado, carismatico, bonito, simpatico, divertido e muito fiel aos amigos... Mas era o Potter. O ridiculo, galinha, Mentiroso, safado Potter.

– Sabe Lily o Remus falo que se eu realmente te amo, não desistiria de você. Eu te amo, mas te respeito. Não quero perder você, mesmo que nunca te tive realmente, oque você acha? Você pode me dar uma chance? – Perguntou ele. Continuei quieta – Se você não quiser responder tudo bem – falou voltando a andar.

– Espera Potter – falei e ele olho para trás – Eu não quero nada com você, mas também não quero ter inimizades. Podemos ser apenas amigos. Sem forçar nada. Se você se conportar eu até penso em sair com você.

– Sério? – Perguntou ele sorindo – Tudo bem Lily. Não vou te decepicionar – falou ele me dando um beijo na boxecha e entro na sala.

* * *

**_Desculpa os erros de pontuação...Nunca fui muito boa nisso..._**

**_Gostaram?...Reviews?_**

**_D. Hally :D_**


	2. Duas Lily's? PUTZ

Já havia se passado um mês desde a minha conversa com Potter, ou como ele insistia que eu o chamasse, Tiago. E ele realmente havia mudado. Não me chama para sair. Não me chama mais de Lils, minha ruivinha, lírio, apenas Lilian. E ele realmente podia ser uma boa companhia, sempre animado e fazendo palhaçadas, muito engraçado, e sempre educado. Ele tinha até começado a estudar comigo. Só me irritava quando de repente ele começa a me olhar. Sentia-me sem graça, eu detesto o jeito como ele me olha.

Talvez ele pudesse estar gostando mesmo de mim... Não... Ele é o Potter... Ele não gosta de ninguém, só dele mesmo...

**Isso é o que você pensa.**

Hã?

**Ele realmente gosta de você.**

Quem é você?

**Eu sou a sua parte marota. O seu lado legal. A outra parte da sua insana mente.**

Era só que me faltava, eu conversando comigo mesma sobre o Potter.

**Você é muito mal agradecida. O garoto faz tanta coisa por você e você o maltrata.**

Ela não o maltrata.

Ih ferro, agora são duas?

Não, não, eu sou sua parte descente. E pelo jeito também sou a única parte consciente aqui.

**Olha ninguém te convidou, então cai fora.**

E deixar a Lily sozinha com você? Nem pensar.

**Por que não?**

Você é louca e vai deixar a Lily pior que ela já é. Sem ofensas Lily.

Escuta vocês duas. Não estou a fim de escutar vocês. Então caem fora as duas.

**IIIIh. Acho melhor nem mexer. Fui.**

Eu também.

–Vamos Lily? – Disse Marlene me tirando dos meus devaneios – Já acabei meu dever.

–Hã?... Que?... Ah foi mal Lene me distrai – Falei recolhendo meu material.

Já no quarto...

– Lily? – Chamou Marlene.

– Que?

– Você odeia o Tiago?

– Eu não o odeio – Respondi pensativa.

**Claro que você não o odeia. Você o ama.**

Não ela não ama. Ela só não tem mais vontade que ele desapareça. Só isso.

**Ela nunca quis que ele desaparecesse. Ela o quer aqui com ela.**

Você é maluca. Ninguém suporta ficar mais de 5 minutos com o Potter. Só o Black que é da mesma laia.

**Não, não é. O Tiago é legal, não é difícil manter uma conversa com ele. E o Sirius nunca nos fez mal pra você falar assim dele, ele também é super gente fina. Pergunta pra Lily.**

É ela tem razão.

**Viu.**

Ah é? Fala três coisas boas no Potter.

**Há essa é fácil. O Tiago é carismático, é educado e é super leal. Até a Lily admite isso.**

2 a 0 pra Lily marota.

Você ainda ouve o que essa loca diz? O Potter é um egocêntrico, mimado, Egoísta que só sabe falar de si, se exibir com aquele pomo idiota, ficar azarando os outros no meio dos corredores e ficar passando a mão no cabelo pra fingir que acabo de descer da vassoura.

**Ele não Azara qualquer um. Ele azara os Sonserinos. E ele não pode fazer nada se ele é bom no quadribol, eu acho muito lindo quando ele passa a mão nos cabelos, você é chata Lily3.**

Lily3?

**Sim eu sou a Lily2, você é a Lily1 e a estraga prazeres é Lily-chata-3.**

Por que você é a Lily2? E eu não sou chata. Sou sensata. Não faço como você metendo os pés pelas mãos.

**Por que você não vai ler um livro e deixa eu e a Lily conversamos?**

– Lily? Lily eu estou te chamando. LIIIIIIIIIIIIILY.

– Hã? Que? Ah... Desculpa Lene eu me distrai. O que foi?

– Estava falando com você sobre o baile de inverno sabe. Acredita que o Black me chamou pra ir com ele?

– Black? Sirius Black? – Ela fez que sim – E você aceito?

– Ah... Eu... Eu... Eu aceitei.

– Ah que legal, temos que ir a Hogsmeade compra seu vestido. Ninguém legal me chamou ainda.

– É eu sei... Sabe o Potter propôs um encontro em grupo sabe. Tipo Sirius e eu, Franco e Alice, o Remus vai chamar uma menina da Lufa-Lufa chamada Dorcas e Tiago e você – Ela disse – Mas eu não aceitei disse que iria esperar você decidir – Completou rápido ao ver minha cara.

**ACEITA.**

NÃO ACEITA.

**O que ela iria perder em aceitar sair com o Ti?**

Uma noite, nem pensar, Lily você não pode aceitar.

**Mas seria em grupo não estaria só ela e o Ti. É bem melhor alguém que ela conhece do que aqueles idiotas que convida ela.**

É pode ser legal. E eu estaria com as minhas amigas. E a compania dos marotos é muito boa. Eles são muito engraçados.

–LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILY? RESPONDE LILY. ALÔ TERRA PRA LILY.

–Ah desculpa Lene eu me distrai.

– Então?

Se você aceitar vou ir em borá pra sempre.

**É um favor que você me faz.**

– Eu vou.

**ISSO.**

FUI.

– Amanhã eu falo com eles. Boa noite Lils.

–Noite Lene.

Virei-me pra tentar dormir. Estava quase pregando os olhos quando ouço um baque surdo vindo salão comunal. Não deve ser nada. Outra vez. Mas dessa vez parece alguma coisa batendo uma na outra.

**Vai lá ver Lily.**

Não. Porque você não vai dormir?

**Não consigo com esse barulho. Por isso você tem que ver oque é.**

Não vou.

Mais uma vez o barulho.

**Desce.**

TABOM TO DESCENDO. FELIZ?

**Sim.**

Peguei meu roupão, e me calcei, peguei minha varinha e fui em direção a porta, abri com muito cuidado, para não acordar ninguém, e desci as escadas nas pontas dos pés com a varinha em punho.

Olhei em volta e vi Potter caído no chão, deixei a varinha cair e fui a sua direção e vi que, do lado dele, havia mais alguém, forcei minha vista e vi que era Black. Abaixei-me do lado deles e vi que estavam com muitos cortes no rosto e nos braços.

– Potter – Chamei, ele nem se mexeu.

**O que será que aconteceu?**

Não sei.

**LILY HOJE É LUA CHEIA. REMUS.**

–Ah meu deus. Potter acorda. Potter. POTTER. TIAGO – Comecei a gritar como uma histérica. Ufa. Ele começa a se mexer – Tiago – Disse bem pertinho do ouvido dele.

–Lily? – Ele se levantou olhou os lados e olhou pra mim – Você me chamou de Tiago.

– Francamente Potter. Como você pensa isso numa hora dessas? E eu quero saber o que aconteceu.

– Nada demais. Só o Remus que não tomo a poção dele e estava um pouquinho nervoso hoje. Mas claro agente não vai contar para ele.

– Você esta bem?

–Sim.

– Por que vocês estão caídos aqui no chão?

– Eu cai.

– Por que você caiu?

– Eu não cai de propósito. **(N/A: He he Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban Filme (Não resisti))**

– Vamos levanta você tem que ir para a ala hospitalar.

– E o Sirius?

Lily puxou a varinha pegou sua varinha que havia caído no chão e fez um feitiço para levitar Sirius. Ajudou Tiago a se levantar e os levou até a ala hospitalar. Ficou alguns minutos até madame Profrey a expulsar de lá. Sai a muito contra gosto e foi para seu quarto. Demoro um pouco para conseguir dormir, e quando conseguiu já era quase de manhã.

**(N/A: Oii gente, quanto tempo néh... Foi mal meeeesmo não ter demorado em postar esse cap antes (Isso se tem alguma alma viva acompanhando essa fic) É eu vivo ocupada agora muita coisa pra fazer...**

**Bom espero que gostem desse cap, ele não está muito grande mas ta valendo néh?**

**Tenho uma noticia boa agora em diante a minha Kcooka vai me ajudar a postar essa fic (Esse foi o primeiro cap que ela me ajudo vlw Kcookinha))**

**(N/B: Vlw Hallyzita to adorando fazer essa fic com a Hally (Como eu sou mais competente do que a Loira ai, eu já deixei um cap prontinho pra postar no fim de semana)**

**Review please**

**Bjoos**

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**


	3. Brigas e Finalmente Aceito

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte para passar na ala hospitalar e ver como Potter estava.

**Você ta preocupada.**

Estou mesmo, ele se feriu por amigo meu. Lembra o que ele disse ontem? _Só o Remus que não tomo a poção dele e estava um pouquinho nervoso hoje. Mas claro agente não vai contar para ele._

**I daí?**

Ele se feriu todo por um amigo e não vai contar isso a ele só pra ele não se sentir culpado.

Já parou para pensar que ele só disse aquilo para você pensar isso dele? E é muito óbvio que ele não quer que Lupin se sinta culpado, é ele que o livra de detenções.

**Pensei que você havia sumido "para sempre"?**

Ia sim, só que eu ouvi vocês falando, não posso deixar você sozinha com a Lily. Fiquei fora algumas horas e olha como a Lily já esta, você tem uma má influencia sobre ela.

Ei eu ainda estou aqui e ninguém tem influencia sobre mim. EU vou me decidir o que é melhor pra mim. Okay?

NÃO.

**NÃO.**

Não posso te deixar decidir as coisas sozinha, você já ouviu muito essa doida.

**1º EU NÃO SOU DOIDA. 2º Lily você sozinha é um pouquinho perigoso. É bom ter alguém pra te ajudar a decidir as coisas.**

Gente me deixa, por favor, eu já estou indo.

Desci as escadas e dei de cara com Black sentado em uma poltrona. Acho que ele já melhora de ontem, será que o Potter já esta melhor?

– Ei, Black – Chamei.

– Evans? O que foi? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

– Só queria saber se o Potter já saiu da enfermaria.

– Ainda não. Ele estava pior que eu – Respondeu ele – E obrigado por ontem. E por favor não conte nada ao Remus.

– Não foi nada e não se preocupe, não vou contar.

Sai do salão comunal e foi em direção a ala hospitalar.

O que será que Black está fazendo acordo há essa hora?

Sabe que eu não sei.

Estava quase na ala hospitalar quando vi um vulto preto virando um corredor. Como eu sou curiosa fui atrás.

A curiosidade matou um gato sabia.

**Se a curiosidade matasse gatos, aquela gata sarnenta do Filch ****já estaria morta.**

Arg. Parem de briga. Você vão me deixar doida.

Andei em passos silenciosos atrás dos vultos, de repente eles param me escondi atrás de uma armadura e forcei minha visão para ver quem é.

**Lily deixa de ser cega, são seguidores daquele doido que anda matando um monte de gente.**

Não sei não, pode ser alguém fazendo alguma brincadeira de mal gosto.

**Cala boca Lily-chata-3.**

Para de me chamar assim.

**Lily-chata-3. Lily-chata-3. Lily-chata-3.**

Arg. Deixa de ser criança.

– PAREM AS DUAS – Ops. Sai um pouco mais alto do que eu queria. Agora os vultos estão olhando para mim. Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy e Regulo Black eram os vultos.

– Evans? – Bellatrix perguntou – Nos espionando? Que feio, logo você a monitora certinha. Não devia ficar ouvindo a conversa aléia.

Puts. E agora?

**Você é uma Grifinória. Você é corajosa o suficiente para falar com esses 3 seguidores de cobra.**

Não Lily não faz isso. Mostra sua autoridade como monitora-chefe.

**Se a Lily falar que é monitora-chefe eles vão dar risada. Enfrenta eles Lily.**

Ta' doida? Eles são 3, e nós, somos 1.

**Isso não saiu como o esperado não é mesmo. Mas ainda acho melhor você enfrentar eles.**

Lily não faz isso.

**Lily os enfrenta.**

Não Lily mostra sua autoridade.

–CHEGA VOCÊS DUAS. VOCÊS VÃO ME DEIXAR LOCAS.

– Está ficando louca Evans? Com quem você esta falando. Isso é mal sinal. O mundo bruxo está afetando essa sua cabeça de sangue-ruim? – O idiota do Malfoy tentou me ofender.

**Revida Lily. Não os deixa passaram por cima.**

– Sabe Malfoy eu prefiro ser uma sangue-ruim do que ser um ser idiota cheio de veneno no sangue. E não o mundo bruxo não esta afetando minha cabeça de sangue-ruim foi a sua cara de idiota Malfoy.

– Como você ousa sua sang-

– Termina essa frase e vai ser a ultima que você vai falar na vida Malfoy – Potter apareceu bem atrás de mim.

– Ah, claro. Veio defender sua namoradinha Potter? – Regulo Black debochou.

– Pelo menos eu tenho uma, não é, Black? – Potter retrucou. Nós quatro olhamos surpresos para ele – Da próxima vez que eu ver vocês ofendendo a Lily desse jeito, vocês nunca mais vão poder ofender alguém – COMO ASSIM? ELE VAI ME DEFENDER É? – Vamos Lily, não estou afim de quebrar a cara de idiotas hoje – Completou ele me puxando para o outro lado, antes que eu falasse alguma coisa.

– Como assim? Eu acho que perdi alguma coisa. Não sabia que eu namoro você. E eu não preciso de você para me defender.

– De nada Lily, foi um prazer ajudar você – Respondeu ele irônico.

– É EVANS, POTTER.

– Olha Lily como é sonoro. Evans Potter.

– Volto a ser idiota? Pensei que você estivesse aproveitando a chance que eu te dei.

– Quer saber? Cansei. Você não acredita em mim não é? Você não acredita que eu te amo. Não Posso fazer nada – Não sei porque mas me deu um aperto no peito de ouvir ele dizendo aquilo.

– Como você quer que eu acredite em você? Com você agindo como idiota?

– Você não vê, não é mesmo? Eu só ajo como idiota perto de você. Eu não sei o que fazer. Mas você não vê, ou não quer ver, com esse seu jeito todo certinho. Aposto que você não quis ir ao baile em grupo.

– Então você perdeu a aposta, queridinho. Eu aceitei sim. Mas acho que não vou mais. Não com você, sabe, tantos caras legais me chamaram – Mentira, mas eu estou irritada.

– Há, não vi ninguém te chamando.

– Você diz como se soubesse – Falei áspera, ele olhou pra mim e abaixou a cabeça – Espera, VOCÊ ESTAVA ME SIGUINDO?

– Eu não chamaria de te "Seguir" é mais proteção.

– Eu não preciso de proteção.

– Ah não? E agora?

– Eu podia me defender sozinha.

– Não você não poderia. Eles eram três e você é uma.

– E daí? Se acontecesse alguma coisa comigo o diretor saberia.

– Você não entende. Eles usam magia negra. Das trevas. Eles são seguidores de Voldemort. E eu não podia arriscar acontecer alguma coisa com você.

**Viu? Eu estava certa.**

Cala boca.

Bom nem preciso falar que eu fiquei sem palavras né?

– Vamos. Nós temos que ir tomar café – Falou ele indo em direção ao salão principal.

– Tiago espera.

– O que? – Perguntou.

– Eu vou – Respondi.

– O que? – Repetiu ele.

– Eu vou ao baile com você. Quer dizer, eu vou ir ao baile com vocês.

– Serio? – Perguntou ele se animando.

– Sim – Respondi simplesmente – Agora vamos tomar café.

**xxxXxxx**

As aulas foram super chatas. Ainda mais com a Lene e Alice me perguntando sobe minha conversa com Potter. Eu sei que não foi nada demais, mas elas não vão saber. Só pra deixar elas curiosas.

Semana que vem vai ter passeio a Hogsmeade e as meninas estão super animadas para comprar vestidos para o baile.

**Lily eu quero um vestido vermelho.**

Eu quero preto. A Lily já chama atenção de mais para ela. Não precisa de um vestido para isso.

**Nós vamos a um baile, não um enterro.**

Não precisamos de um vestido vermelho.

Gente eu não vou com um vestido preto, nem um vermelho.

Ah Lily, vermelho não da mesmo, mas por que você não vai com um preto.

Porque eu vou ficar parecendo uma Sonserina.

**E por que não pode ser vermelho?**

Porque eu vou ficar apagada, e vou chamar muita atenção.

**Como uma pessoa fica apagada chamando atenção?**

Também estava pensando nisso.

Eu vou ficar apagada porque eu com um vestido e cabelo vermelho vou chamar muita atenção. Entenderam?

**Não.**

Não.

– LILY EVANS ME RESPONDE.

Voltei a realidade com a Lene me chamando.

– Que Foi? – Perguntei.

– Até que enfim. Estou te chamando a 10 minutos. Vamos almoçar –Chamou ela.

– Ah, vamos – Recolhi meu material e fomos em direção ao salão principal. No caminho percebi vários olhares de meninas me olhando feio – Lene? – Chamei.

– Sim?

–Por que estão nos olhando feio?

– Por que você acha? Elas estão se remoendo de inveja porque nós vamos ao baile com Sirius Black e James Potter. Sabe a Dorcas Meadowes do nosso ano da Corvinal?

– A garota que vai com o Remus no baile? Não a conheço mas eu sei quem é. Por quê?

– Ela disse para a Alice que já vieram ameaçá-la por ir ao baile com Remus.

– Nossa.

O resto do dia passou se arrastando. Combinamos de irmos juntas a Hogsmeade para comprar nossos vestidos, Dorcas também vai com agente.

No final do dia ficamos um pouco no salão-comunal, subimos para dormir.

xxxXxxx

A semana passou rapidamente, sem acontecimentos, amanhã já é sábado e nós iremos comprar nossos vestidos.

**(N/A: Oiie gente, blz?**

**Bom aki esta mais um cap de "Uma chance de amar" Estamos adorando escrevê-la**

**E vlw os Reviews.**

**Obrigado a Ssika, Sassah Potter e Regina Wassally, é mto bem saber q tem gente lendo, acompanhando e gostando.**

**Oq será q vai acontecer nesse passeio?**

**Não percam o próximo cap**

**E please leiam a primeira fic q a minha doidinha Kcooka fez "10 coisas que eu nunca falaria para..." procura lá no nosso perfil.**

**E nos de uma luz com as capas da fic eu e Kcooka ainda não sabemos como postar.**

**Bjoos.**

**Até o próximo cap**

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter.**


	4. Maldades, Vestidos e Hogsmeade

A Loca da Marlene decidiu que sábado é dia de acordar cedo porque às 7h30min DA MANHÃ ELA RESOLVEL ME ACORDAR, VE SE PODE. Não me importa se ela sair com Sirius Black ou Merlin, EU NÃO QUERO ACORADAR CEDO, ainda mais, pra comprar vestidos. Bom como eu já estou acordada e de pé posso acordar TODO MUNDO. Então como eu sou boazinha não vou acordar as meninas do dormitório. Vou acordar os Marotos. Nem preciso dizer que meus olhos estão brilhando e eu estou esfregando minhas mãos, e Lene e Alice está me olhando assustadas.

– To descendo – Falei indo em direção a porta.

– Aonde você vai a essa hora da manhã? – Perguntou Lene.

– Vou acordar os marotos – Respondi (Se lê gritei) já na escada. Sai no salão comunal que, devido ao horário, estava vazio. E subi as escadas que davam para o dormitório masculino do 7º Ano. Abri a porta devagar e em silencio. Todos os meninos estavam dormindo. Primeira vitima?

Silencio. Ih cadê minhas consciências?

**Estava sentido nossa falta?**

Ah você, onde você estava?

**Não sai da sua cabeça.**

Por que você não me respondeu?

**Eu não estou aqui para resolver problemas, estou aqui para criá-los. E falando nisso, acorda o Ti primeiro.**

Boa idéia.

Fui em direção a cama do Tiago, ele estava dormindo bruços.

– Lily? – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim – O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Reconheci a voz de Remus. Me virei e fiquei de frente para ele.

– Vim aqui acordar vocês – Respondi simplesmente.

– E Tiago é a primeira vitima – Isso não foi uma pergunta.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e voltei a caminhar em direção a cama de Tiago, o que eu faço? Hum... JÁ SEI.

Parei do lado da cama dele puxei a varinha do bolso e murmurei um feitiço de água. Formou-se uma nuvem no alto da cama dele e logo desapareceu e ficou apenas água que caiu nele. **(N/A: Duas coisinhas: 1º Deu pra entender né? E 2º Gente eu sei que é muito usado isso de jogar água na cama mas isso é pra o q vem a seguir (Como diz o ditado, toda ação tem uma reação certo? ;D))** Ele levantou assustado e gritando e olhou para os lados e olhou para mim que estava sorrindo. Com esses gritos é claro que o resto dos meninos já estava acordado.

– Bom dia – Falei sorrindo ainda mais. Gente não devia de ter feito isso. Agora que eu reparei bem ele esta sem camisa e todo molhado. Sabe aquele cara que tem um corpo MUITOOOO BOM? Então imagina um de assim TODO molhado. E também reparei só agora que ele esta correndo na minha direção.

– Ah você vai pagar Evans – Nem deu tempo de me mexer e senti ele me puxando para si e me levando até a cama dele, em um bom sentido é claro, me colocou na cama e começou a me fazer cócegas.

– Pa... ra... por... favor... – Falei sem fôlego.

– Ninguém mando me acordar com água – Da pra acreditar que ele continuo? – Só paro se você admitir que me ama.

– Nunca – Me arrependi na mesma hora que falei, mas acho que ele não ouviu por causa das minhas risadas porque ele continuou fazendo cócegas.

– Desiste logo.

– Okay. Desisto – Falei depois de quase 20 minutos sendo torturada – Eu... Eu...

**Ah, qual é. Não é difícil. É muito fácil até. É só falar.**

Okay, Okay. Não é difícil.

– Eu te amo – Falei rápido. Percebi que as minhas palavras não era totalmente mentira. E ele também, porque, ele parou na hora e começou a me olhar. Gente como os olhos dele são bonitos e não sei por que eu não estou conseguindo respirar direito. Ele esta perigosamente perto, esta se aproximando, e quando esta quase roçando... Eu ouço um pigarro e ele levanta. EU MATO SIRIUS BLACK. Ele esta na minha frente olhando para nós dois com aquele sorrisinho maroto. Não esta só ele. Remus, Pedro, Frank, namorado da Alice, Lene e Alice.

– Desculpa interromper, mas nós temos que nos arrumar para tomara café da manhã para irmos a Hogsmeade – Falou Sirius debochando.

– Isso vamos – Tiago falo, me ajudando a levantar. Fui em direção a porta e desci as escadas. Eu devo estar muito corada. Me sentei em um sofá de dois lugares e senti Alice sentando do meu lado no sofá e Marlene se sentando no sofá na minha frente.

**O que foi aquilo com o Tiago?**

Nem eu sei.

Não acredito que você quase beijou Tiago Potter.

**Nem eu. LILY EVANS QUASE BEIJOU TIAGO POTTER. Ai Lily.**

– LILY EVANS ME RESPONDE – "Acordei" com Alice me chamando.

– O que? – Perguntei.

– Lily o que você tem? Toda hora você fica distraída – Marlene me perguntou irritada.

– Não é nada, é que eu fico pensando – Respondi.

– Deixa ela Lene, ela REALMENTE tem o que pensar – Alice Debocho.

– Verdade. O que foi aquilo com o Tiago? – Lene perguntou.

– Nada gente. É que nós estávamos... hum... Arg gente não encham meu saco. Eu e ele não fizemos nada demais.

– Eu aposto que você esta com raiva do Sirius agora – Alice falou.

– Sim eu estou – Respondi distraída, e me arrependi na mesma hora só de ver o sorrisinho delas. Elas me enganaram – Quer dizer, por que eu estaria?

– Não sei. Acho que é porque ele estragou o clima romântico com Tiago. Imagina Lily, vocês estavam prestes a se beijar e o Sirius estraga tudo. Eu ficaria brava... – Marlene começou a falar.

**Concordo com a Marlene.**

Eu não.

**Por que será?**

Não acho que você devesse se envolver com o Potter.

**Eles não vão se "envolver". Eles namorariam.**

Isso é verdade.

Você acha que o Potter é um cara que namora?

– Vamos tomar café meninas? – Ouvi Sirius falar.

Me levantei e sai com o resto do pessoal em direção ao salão principal. Todo o mundo, exceto o pessoal da 1º e 2º ano, estavam animados com o passeio para Hogsmeade. Tomamos café com muitas palhaçadas do Tiago e do Sirius. E quando eu estava me levantando Sirius me chamou:

– HEY LILY – Me virei para trás e vi que o salão inteiro estava olhando do Sirius para mim ele deu aquele sorrisinho maroto e eu comecei a ficar assustada– FOI MAL TER ESTRAGADO O SEU CLIMA COM O PONTAS HOJE DE MANHÃ. EU JURO QUE DA PRÓXIMA VEZ DEIXO VOCÊS EM PAZ PARA SE AGARRAREM NO DORMITORIO.

Eu senti meu sangue ir para minhas bochechas. Eu devo estar um pimentão. Todo mundo esta olhando pra minha cara. E SIRIUS BLACK ESTA MORTO. EU VOU MATÁ-LO. COMO AQUELE IDIOTA GRITA ISSO NO MEIO DO SALÃO PRINCIPAL? AINDA MAIS COM TUDO CHEIO? CADE MINHAS CONDSIENCIAS QUANDO EU PRECISO EXPLODIR?

**Eu estou aqui quietinha sem falar nada e segurando a Lily-chata-3 pra ela não falar nada. Fui antes que você resolva explodir, como você mesma disse, comigo. Tchau.**

Nossa valeu em.É bom saber que eu não posso contar com vocês.

Sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só vi Remus olhando bravo para Sirius, e Tiago dando um tapa na cabeça dele, e ele? Bom... ELE ESTA RINDO DA MINHA CARA.

Senti Marlene do meu lado e Alice do outro.

– Marlene? – Chamei.

– Sim?

– PODE ARRANJAR OUTRO PAR PARA A PORCARIA DO BAILE PORQUE EU VOU MATAR SIRIUS BLACK.

– Calma Lily.

– COMO VOCÊ PODE ME PEDIR CALMA? É PORQUE NÃO FOI COM VOCÊ.

– LILY – Ouvi alguém me chamar, tomara que não seja ninguém me zuando porque se for vai ouvir poucas e boas. Me virei e vi Tiago correndo na minha direção – Ufa. Você não sabe o quanto eu corri para te achar. Você ficou muito brava com o Sirius? – Lancei meu olhar mortal pra ele – Sabia. Olha Lily não presta atenção nele. Ele não sabe o que fala.

– Deixa pra lá, eu já esqueci – Mentira.

– Bom vamos? – Chamou ele – Sirius, Pedro, Remus e Franco já estão indo para as carruagens.

Fiz que sim e fomos andando até as carruagens. Chegando lá vi os meninos e Dorcas conversando. Como tinha muita gente no nosso grupo nos dividimos em meninos e meninas. Em uma carruagem fomos Alice, Marlene, Dorcas e eu. Na outro forram Tiago, Sirius, Remus, Franco e Pedro. Ficamos de nos encontrar às 2h no três vassouras para dar bastante tempo de nós comprarmos nossos vestidos.

Chegando em Hogsmeade fomos em varias lojas. As meninas compraram rapidamente os vestidos, mas eu estava com certa dificuldade para achar algum vestido.

– Vamos Lily. Já passamos em varias loja e você não gostou de nenhum vestido? – Lene falou quando saímos de outra loja.

– É que eu não gostei de nenhum vestido – Respondi.

– Olha ali tem outra loja, vamos ir nela – Dorcas falou me puxando.

A loja era muito elegante. Ela era preta com detalhes em vermelho, no fundo um balcão negro em forma de círculo, vários vestidos em manequins **(N/A: Sou péssima em discrições)** Uma tendente veio na nossa direção.

– Posso ajudá-las?

– Pode sim, nós estamos procurando um vestido para a Srta. Complicada aqui.

A atendente nos mostrou vários vestidos, a maioria rosa, roxo ou vermelho, três cores que eu não queria. As meninas começaram a me ajudar a escolher, já estava quase pra ir embora da loja quando vi um vestido em um manequim perto do balcão.

– Eu gostei daquele – Falei apontando para o vestido. A atendente e as meninas viram na direção que eu estava apontando.

– Aquele só vai ter no tamanho grande – Comunicou a atendente.

– Já ouviu falar em magia? – Perguntei cínica – Eu vou levar.

**xxxXxxx**

– Ai Lily adorei seu vestido – Alice falou. Já tinha estava quase na hora de irmos ao três vassouras, e já estávamos indo para lá.

– Eu também. Espera só o Tiago te ver nele – Acho que as meninas estão mais animadas do que eu para esse baile.

**Também acho. Se bem que eu prefiro vermelho, mas tudo bem.**

Eu prefiro um preto. E você não esta animada como elas pelo simples fato que você vai com o Potter.

Quando chegamos ao três vassouras, pude ver os meninos sentados na mesa conversando, e um monte de meninas olhando para eles. Arg essas meninas não vê que eles tem companhias.

**Você esta com ciúmes. Há há.**

Por mais que eu odeie admitir VOCÊ ESTA COM CIUMES DO TIAGO POTTER. 

Estou mesmo.

Me sentei do lado do Tiago e Sirius, e de frente para Remus. Começamos a conversar. Duas meninas da Corvinal. Uma loira de olhos azuis, patricinha e vestida toda de rosa. Como sempre. A outra era morena de olhos verdes com o cabelo cacheado, patricinha e igualmente vestida de rosa.

– Oi Tiago – a loira falou.

– Olá – Respondeu ele sem dar muita importância. Aposto que ele nem sabe o nome dela.

– Eu estava pensando. Você não gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

– No próximo ele vai com você – Todos me olharam surpresos – porque nesse ele vai comigo – Falei irritada. Ela olhou desafiante pra mim e olhou pra ele como se quisesse uma resposta – Você não ficou sabendo? – Perguntei.

– Não, eu não fiquei sabendo – Ela respondeu – Não deve ter sido uma noticia tão forte assim para chegar na minha casa.

– Ou então você é muito anti-social, porque Lily Evans e Tiago Potter irem a um baile juntou é uma bomba – Lene falou. Dale Lene. A de cabelos cacheados deu um sorrisinho e olhou para o Sirius – E antes que vocês perguntem o Sirius aqui também já tem par e por acaso essa pessoa sou eu – A menina se virou para Remus. Quem essa menina pensa que é? Toda a escola sabe que Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin têm um par.

– Nem pensa nisso ele também tem par – Quem falou foi Dorcas. As meninas bufaram e saíram. Nós nos olhamos e começamos a dar risada.

– Não conhecia esse lado ciumento de vocês – Sirius falou.

– Não é ciúmes – Falou Dorcas.

– É cuidar do que é nosso – Completou Alice.

No final do dia nós voltamos para o castelo, jantamos e ficamos até de madrugada conversando. Aos poucos eu estava começando a gostar da presença dos marotos.

**N/A: Nem demoro tanto assim néh? Com eu, Hally e a Kcookinha aki estamos adorando postar essa fic... Nós ainda não sabemos como postar as capas, nos de uma luz ai gente... **

**E quanto aos Reviews eu estou hiper feliz... Só que eu estou pedindo mais um pouco mais please, só posto quando eu receber 4 Reviews... Se não receber posto na sexta (25/03) é pedir demais? Eu acho que não**

**Bjoos**

**Até a próxima.**

_**Black e Kcooka Potter.**_


	5. Brincadeiras, Detenções e Novos Romances

Com o tempo estava reparando que Tiago e Sirius eram muito divertidos, sempre alegres contando piadas, e agora eu sei por que eles azaram os idiotas da Sonserina, aquelas cobras se acham. Já havia se passado 1 semana desde do dia que nós fomos em Hogsmeade, esse sábado não teria passeio então ficaríamos sem fazer nada, mas eu sei que os marotos vão arranjar alguma coisa para nós fazermos. Nesse momento eu estou sentada Marlene e Alice na biblioteca, nós estamos estudando. MENTIRA. Estamos esperando o Sirius nos chamar para fazermos alguma coisa, toda hora uma de nós olha para a porta.

Só tem um problema. Nós estamos aqui desde 9h da manhã e agora já são 12h e ninguém veio aqui e nós estamos começando a ficar entediadas.

– Cansei – Marlene falou – Não vou ficar aqui esperando os marotos. E já esta na hora do almoço, vamos procurá-los para almoçaram com agente.

Nós três nos levantamos e fomos ao salão comunal, estavam todos lá com cara de pensativo.

Pensando besteira. Só pode.

**Arg. Deixa de ser chata. Você já sabe que os marotos são legais. Que o Tiago gosta da Lily. O que mais você precisa?**

Eu não acredito neles. Você vai ver Lily. Vocês duas vão quebrar a cara e eu vou dar muita risada.

**Não ouve ela Lily.**

– Oi gente. Vamos almoçar? Esta tarde – Lene chamou.

Estou achando que ela e o Sirius estão tendo alguma coisa. Eles estão tão... Sei lá... Diferentes perto um do outro. Acho que eles estão me escondendo alguma coisa.

Todos os meninos se levantaram e nós fomos para o salão principal. O almoço ocorreu normalmente, se com normalmente você quer dizer Severo Snape entrando no salão principal vestido com uma calça rosa e uma camisa azul com o cabelo pra cima em um topete alto, com óculos e um tênis chamativo (**N/A: Estilo restart, que castigo ainda bem que eu não sou o ranhoso) **Fora isso nada de mais.

Mais tarde nós fomos para os jardins e ficamos lá conversando. Só que com o tempo eu fui ficando entediada, aliás, todos estavam entediados hoje.

– Cansei. Quero fazer alguma coisa. Quem esta comigo? – Perguntou Sirius se levantando.

– O que nós vamos fazer? – Perguntei também me levantando. Os marotos se olharam e deram aquele sorriso quem vê pensa que foi ensaiado.

– Nós poderíamos fazer alguma coisa que abalasse Hogwarts hoje – Tiago falou. Estou começando a ficar assustada.

– O que vocês estão pensando? –Perguntou Marlene.

–Bom já faz um tempo que nós tivemos uma idéia – Começou Remus.

– Só que precisava de mais gente – Continuou Sirius.

– E nós pensamos – Falou Pedro.

– Quem sabe vocês não poderiam nos ajudar – Completou Tiago.

– Topamos – Alice, Marlene, Dorcas e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

– E o que é? – Perguntou Frank.

– É assim: Tem um feitiço...

**xxxXxxx**

Não acredito que e eu, Lilian Evans, monitora-chefe, certinha e nerd, vou ajudar os marotos a fazer uma coisa assim. E aqui estou eu indo para sala de poções pra distrair o professor Slughorn para o Tiago pegar uma poção que falta. Cheguei à porta com Tiago ao meu lado, pra falar a verdade eu não estou vendo ele mas sei que ele esta ao meu lado de baixo da capa de invisibilidade. Bati três vezes na porta e ouvi o professor falar pra eu entrar.

– Professor? – Chamei.

– Lily? O que devo a honra?

– Eu queria saber sobre uma poção que eu acho que não fiz certo... – Eu só sabia que tinha que distraí-lo por 5 minutos até que ele achasse a poção, se ele não achasse iria dar um sinal, que eu não entendi qual era –... Olha eu até trouxe o livro que contem a poção e tinha um ingrediente errado... – Continuei. Fiquei lá uns minutos e sai da sala deixando a porta aberta para que Tiago passasse.

Agora só falta o feitiço que nós precisamos e Hogwarts vai ter um sábado diferente.

Fomo encontrar o resto do pessoal na biblioteca. Chegando lá encontramos todos amontoados em volta do Sirius que segurava um livro na ultima, e maior, mesa da biblioteca.

– Okay, está feito como é mesmo que nós vamos fazer isso Sirius? – Perguntou Tiago.

– Simples. Nós jogamos a poção para cima no lugar onde nós queremos e falamos esse feitiço – Disse ele apontando para um feitiço no livro que estava lendo – Daí esperamos alguns minutos e da tudo certo. Só que quanto mais espaço, mais poção e mais tempo para fazer efeito.

– Tudo bem. Aqui tem bastante poção para todo o terreno – Falei.

– Bom, esta tudo pronto. Vamos – Chamou Dorcas.

– Vamos – Respondemos todos juntos.

Fomos em direção aos jardins que estava vazio. Sirius sorriu. Acho eu que ele não vai fazer só o que combinamos. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai aprontar. Bom eu não estou nem ai. Vai ser divertido.

**A certinha Evans e o maroto Potter aprontando juntos.**

Viu como ele é má influencia? Esta fazendo você apronta e fazer coisas erradas.

**Não ouve ela Lily. Ela é muito chata. Daqui alguns meses Hogwarts vai acabar e vai demorar para podemos nos divertir de novo. Deixa de ser chata e deixa a Lily aproveitar.**

Depois não diz que eu não avisei.

Bom nós já estamos aqui no jardim e o Sirius esta prestes a jogar a poção.

– ESPERA – Todos param e olharam para Alice – Quem vai falar o feitiço?

– A Lily ou o Remus – Frank respondeu.

– A Lily/O Remus – Respondemos nós dois juntos.

– Vai o Remus ele é melhor em feitiços – Falei.

– Eu não. E se alguma coisa der errado? – Argumentou ele.

– Não vai dar nada errado Remus. Vai lá – Incentivo Tiago.

– Não. Só tem essa poção.

– Vamos Remus. Já esta escurecendo. O feitiço só dura até as 21h da noite – Sirius falou já irritado.

– Por que não pode ser a Lily?

– Eu não. E se alguma coisa der errado? – Falei.

– Viu?

– Vai logo, lobinho – Irritou-se Sirius.

– Okay. Qual é o feitiço? – Perguntou para Sirius, este estendeu o livro com uma pagina aberta e apontou para o feitiço. Remus limpou a garganta, apontou a varia para o ar e esperou Sirius jogar a poção azul no ar – Beach vertit Plot.

A poção foi passando de azul para rosa, depois para roxa e voltou a ser azul. Quando a poção caiu no cão tudo começou a ficar azul. O jardim antes verde agora estava azul, e de repente a poção começou a virar areia e o lago foi ficando azul e criando ondas e o sol ficou mais forte. De repente todo mundo apareceu no jardim com roupas de banho, todos nós estávamos com roupas de banho. Isso devia ser parte do feitiço.

– Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans, McKinnon, Trimble, Longbottom e Meadowes, me sigam agora – Ih com isso eu não contava. A McGonagall esta aqui atrás de mim.

Fomos andando atrás dela olhando nossa obra prima lá fora, imagina uma praia gigante lá fora e nós, os autores da obra prima, aqui.

Chegamos em frente a gárgula do diretor ela falou a senha e nós subimos as escadas em forma de caracol. Lá estava ele, o diretos, de calção e camiseta. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, o feitiço deixava TODO mundo de roupas de banho, então imagina minha situação: Eu monitora-chefe acabei de ajudar o grupo mais bagunceiro da escola a aprontar, estou de biquíni e shorts, com as minhas amigas igualmente vestidas, os marotos só de calção a direto do meu lado de maio e shorts e o diretos de shorts e camisa. Estou com vontade de vomitar.

– O que os trás aqui? – Perguntou o diretor.

– Eles são os bagunceiros que fizeram aquilo no jardim – Contou a professora McGonagall.

– Ah, foram todos eles? – Perguntou ele olhando para mim e as meninas com os marotos.

– Sim diretor todos ele.

– Bom você que decide Minerva, afinal, eles são de sua casa.

– Ótimo – Ela se virou para nós – Vocês vão ficar sem passeios para Hogsmeade até o natal, cumpriram detenção durante um mês, e vou tirar 50 pontos da Grifinória e sentem-se agradecidos por eu deixá-los irem ao baile de inverno.

Nessa hora Sirius levantou a mão e eu sabia que dali sairia besteira.

– Sim, Sr. Black? – o diretor deu a palavra ao Sirius.

– Já que nós já fizemos a coisa errada e já levamos detenção, podemos ir curtir a praia que nós visemos? – Perguntou ele na maior cara de pau. A professora iria falar quando o diretor deu um sorrisinho.

– Sim, claro, Sr. Black. Que horas a praia acaba?

– Às 21h diretor – Quem respondeu foi Tiago.

– Ótimo vamos aproveitar o sábado então.

Saímos da sala do diretor e fomos para os jardins (agora praia) e passamos o resto do dia aproveitando. Os marotos conjurarão um tobogã e fizemos corrida de casais, Alice e Frank, Sirius e Lene, Remus e Dorcas, James e eu e Pedro e uma menina da Lufa-Lufa que eu não conhecia. Sirius e Lene ganharam. E eles passaram o resto do sábado se gabando por terem ganhado. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro.

Quando a praia sumiu somos para o salão comunal e ficamos lá até de madrugada, fomos dormir era mais de 4h da manhã.

No domingo acordei tarde, apesar de ter sido a primeira a acordar, acordei as meninas, só pelo ultimo sábado que elas me acordaram cedo, e fomos acordar os marotos. Descemos as escadas do dormitório feminino e demos de cara com os meninos todos no salão comunal.

– Nossa, vocês madrugaram? – Perguntou Marlene.

– Não – Respondeu Sirius mal humorado.

– Nos acordaram – Falou Tiago fuzilando Remus que lia um livro.

– E o que vocês pretendem fazer hoje, meninas? – Perguntou Sirius com aquele sorrisinho de galinha se dirigindo a Marlene.

– Nós – Ela fez um gestou com a mão para mostrar que falava de todos – iremos ir na sala da McGonagoll ver qual vai ser nossa detenção de hoje e depois Lily, Alice, Dorcas e eu vamos estudar na biblioteca pra recompensar ontem que não estudamos.

– Estudar pra que? – Perguntou Sirius.

– Se você não sabe Sirius, nós vamos ter N.I.E.M's e nós temos que estudar – Quem respondeu foi Alice.

Acho que só as meninas estudam nesse grupinho.

**Até parece. Como você acha que o Tiago e o Sirius tiram notas altas?**

Colando? Olha eu não sei como eles conseguem-

**Isso se chama; inteligência natural.**

Isso não interessa. Lilian não fica perto deles na hora da prova.

**Lily não ouve essa chata.**

– PARA VOCÊS DUAS – Ops. Todo mundo ta olhando pra mim como se eu fosse loca. Olha o que vocês me fazem passar.

**Você diz como se a culpa fosse nossa que você é loca e tem 3 consciências e 1 delas não bate muito bem.**

– Lily você esta bem? – Perguntou Tiago.

**Isso Lilian sua doida. Pago um mico desses na frente do Tiago. Fala que você estava treinando pra falar com os meliantes no corredor.**

– Lily? – Chamou Remus.

– É que eu estava treinando pra falar com os meliantes nos corredores.

QUE MERDA É ESSA QUE VOCÊ ME MANDO FALAR?

Já disse pra você não ouvir essa doida.

– Hum... Legal... Acho melhor nós irmos almoçar – Disse Tiago.

Saímos do salão comunal, almoçamos, e depois fomos até a sala da McGonagall, que nos aguardava.

– Pelo menos são pontuais – Falou ela severa.

– Você nos conhece tão bem Tia Minnie, sabe que nós somos pontuais – Falou Sirius com aquele sorrisinho maroto.

– Mais respeito Sr. Black, não sou um dos seus amigos – Falou severa – Bom a detença de vocês vai ser separado em trios o Sr. Black, Srta. Trimble e Sr. Pettigrew irão limpar a sala de troféus e na semana terão que limpar e organizar a biblioteca – quer apostar que eu peguei pior – As Srtas. McKinnon e Meadowes e o Sr. Lupin irão limpar as salas de poção, transfiguração, defesa contra as artes das trevas, historia da magia e as estufas – Pego pesado – E Srs. Potter e Longbottom e Srta. Evans, vocês irão limpar a torre de astronomia – já começou pegando pesado – e como eu sei que o Sr. Potter adora quadribol vocês terão que limpar o campo e as arquibancadas e durante a semana terão detenção com o Hagrid. Voltem no próximo domingo pra saberem o que irão fazer na semana que vem.

– Espera – interrompeu Sirius – Isso tudo só em uma semana?

– Acha uma semana muito? – Perguntou a professora. Cala boca Sirius.

– Não Tia Minnie – Ele respondeu.

– Você quer mais uma semana Sr. Black?

– Não senhora.

– Melhorou. Podem se retirar. E se aprontarem alguma coisa não irão ao baile.

– Sim senhora – Respondemos ao mesmo tempo. Saímos da sala da McGonagall.

Tiago, Frank e eu fomos em direção a torre de astronomia. Passamos o dia limando aquela zona de louco, quer dizer, sala, com Tiago sempre me fazendo rir. Até a McGonagall falar que já poderíamos ir para nosso salão comunal. Voltamos para o salão comunal e encontramos Sirius, Alice e Pedro sentados nas poltronas.

– Nossa vocês demoraram – Comentou Alice.

– Cadê a Lene e o Remus? – Perguntou Sirius.

– Lene? – Perguntei dando risada. Sirius corou fortemente.

– Sim, por quê? Algum problema eu chamar minha amiga pelo apelido? – Ele respondeu.

– Você e a Lene estão muito longe de serem amigos?

– O que você quer dizer com isso James Potter? – Perguntou Marlene atrás de mim.

– Ah, nada não Lene querida – Disse ele com aquele sorriso maroto.

– Lenezinha você chego. Que bom. Quer dar uma volta comigo? – Perguntou Siris com aquele sorrisinho de galinha no rosto.

– Não. Eu vou estudar com as meninas na biblioteca hoje. Vamos gente? – Chamou ela. Sirius olhou pra gente fazendo sinal para falarmos que não.

– Bom... Sabe o que é Lene... Eu vou passar a tarde com o Frank hoje – Disse Alice.

– E a Dorcas mando avisar que não iria estudar com vocês hoje. Ela me pediu para avisar – Falou Remus um distraído.

– O que ela vai fazer hoje? – Perguntou Tiago. Acho que ele ainda não entendeu o que estamos fazendo.

– Ela quer falar comigo a sós – Respondeu ele ainda distraído.

– E Tiago e eu vamos passear também, não é, Tiago? – Eu falei olhando pra ele. Sorri pra ele e, acho eu, ele entendeu.

– Ah, sim. Eu queria mostrar um lugar para a Lily – Respondeu ele sorrindo pra mim. Eu devolvi o sorriso.

Ela olhou todo mundo e começou a procurar alguém para poder sair dali que não fosse acompanhada de Sirius.

**Por que você acha isso?**

A Marlene, diferente da Lily, tem juízo.

Não, não é por causa de nada disso. É porque ela não quer ficar sozinha com Sirius. Está praticamente desesperada.

– E você... – Ela virou para o lado – Pedro? O que vai fazer agora? – Perguntou. Viu como ela esta desesperada? Vi de relance Sirius mandar um olhar ameaçador para Pedro, que estava distraído com uma barra de chocolate e nem estava prestando atenção na conversa.

– Eu estava indo para a cozinha – Respondeu.

– Hum... Okay vou sozinha então – Falou ela por fim.

– Tudo isso é medo de mim, McKinnon? – Perguntou Sirius.

– Eu não tenho medo de você, Black.

– Então por que esta fugindo de mim?

– Não estou fugindo de você.

– Ótimo – Disse ele puxando ela pela mão e saindo pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Nessa hora Remus se levantou e foi em direção ao mesmo lugar por onde Marlene e Sirius havia saindo á pouco.

– Aonde você vai Remus? – Não pude evitar.

– Vou me encontrar com Dorcas – Ele Respondeu.

– Era verdade aquilo _de "ela quer falar comigo a sós" _– Perguntou Alice.

– Sim, é – E então ele saiu.

Ficamos algum tempo em silencio até Tiago se levantar e me oferecer a mão. Eu o olhei como se estivesse perguntando o que era aquilo.

– Bom você não disse que iríamos passear? Realmente tem um lugar que eu quero lhe mostrar – Falou ele. Eu olhei para mão dele ainda estendida na mina frente e relutante aceitei.

_**PQV Marlene McKinnon**_

Sirius andava ao meu lado pelos corredores de Hogwarts em completo silencio. Eu já estava ficando entediada. Mas, iria esperar ele falar.

– Bom... Lene – Ele começou depois de quase 10min de silencio – Sabe... Eu gosto muito de você.

– Eu também gosto muito de você Sirius – Eu sabia onde ele queria chegar, percebi isso, só pelo sorrisinho que nasceu no rosto dele. Mas eu corto isso rapidinho – Você é um ótimo amigo Sirius, vocês, Marotos, são ótimas compania.

– Mas eu gosto mais que uma simples amiga, Lene – Ele falou.

Ele de repente me puxou pelo braço e me prenso na parede. Ele foi chegando perto. Perigosamente perto. Eu já podia sentir sua respiração lenta e seu hálito frio no meu rosto.

– Quer namorar comigo, Lene?

_**PQV Alice Trimble**_

Ficamos eu e Frank no salão comunal, Lily havia saído com Tiago, Lene também saiu com Sirius, Remus foi se encontrar com Dorcas, e eu, estou aqui no mais absoluto silencio, junto de Frank.

– Ainda bem que ficamos aqui, não é, Alice? Ficaríamos segurando vela para eles – Ele quebrou o silencio.

– É, ainda bem que ficamos aqui – Disse sorrindo. Ele ficou algum tempo me encarando e sorriu também. Como o sorriso dele é lindo. Ele levanto da poltrona que estava sentado e se sentou ao meu lado. Olhou nos meus olhos.

– Sabia que você tem um sorriso muito lindo? – Falou ele. Eu acho que estou corando muito porque o lindo sorriso dele aumentou – E fica muito linda quando cora – Continuou ele se aproximando do meu rosto – E os olhos então – Então seus lábios tocaram os meus...

_**PQV Dorcas Meadowes**_

Estou a quase 10 minutos esperando o Remus e nada dele aparecer. Será que ele desistiu de mim? Será que ele descobriu que eu descobri o segredo dele? Ai meu Merlin.

Sentei em um banco próximo do lugar aonde havíamos marcado de nos encontrar. Avistei-o vindo em direção a mim. Acenei para ele e ele sorriu.

– Oi – Disse ele se sentando ao meu lado e dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

– Oi – Falei também. Não sei por onde começar.

– Você disse que queria falar comigo – Disse ele parecendo preocupado.

– É queria sim – Respirei fundo e olhei-o nos olhos – Sabe Remus eu gosto muito de você e estou adorando os seus amigos. As meninas são uns amores comigo, e os meninos são super divertidos. Eles fazem tudo ficar mais divertido e, apesar de levar minha primeira detenção com vocês eu adorei cada minuto que passo com todos. E mais com você Remus. Só que eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

"Uma noite dessas eu estava sem fazer nada, você disse que estava um pouco mal e passou praticamente o dia todo no quarto, então resolvi passear pelos jardins e, apesar de estar de estar um pouco claro, já dava pra ver a lua e uma lua muito linda. Então vi Tiago, Sirius e Pedro andando apressados para fora do castelo com cara de preocupação, logo pensei em você. Mas não entendi o porque eles estarem indo para os jardins. Resolvi ir atrás deles para perguntar de você. Então te vi. Tão abatido quanto nos outros dias em que você falava que estava doente ou que estava passando mal. Segui vocês até perto do salgueiro que tem perto da floresta negra me escondi atrás de algumas pedras que tinha lá. Vi quando Pedro desapareceu e no seu lugar apareceu um rato. De repente o Salgueiro parou e vocês entraram. Fiquei horas esperando vocês saírem de lá"

"Mas vocês não saíram. Então eu resolvi voltar para a escola, mas vi um cachorro grande, preto e peludo saindo acompanhado de um cervo e logo atrás vi um lobisomem saindo também e indo para a floresta negra. Daí resolvi entrar no buraco por onde vocês entraram andei todo aquele corredor e me deparei coma a casa dos gritos. Procurei vocês, gritei os seus nomes e nada. Então decidi esperar, já estava quase de manhã percebi que vocês não voltariam tão cedo. Ouvi alguns sons e percebi que os animais haviam voltado e o lobisomem estava junto. Então me escondi e sai silenciosamente da casa dos gritos. Então caiu minha ficha quando ouvi alguns gritos e logo depois que eu sai, você, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro saíram também todos cansados. Sei que o rato era Pedro, Sirius era o cão e Tiago era o cervo. Só queria saber se você confia em mim para falar quem era o lobisomem"

Despejei tudo de uma vez só. Só então percebi que ele me encarava pálido e me olhava como se eu fosse loca.

– Você realmente quer saber quem era o lobisomem? – Ele finalmente perguntou.

– Sim – Respondi.

– Sim, sou eu – Ele disse e ficou me encarando – Você não vai sair correndo? – Perguntou ele.

– Você esta na presença de um lobisomem – Ele falou.

–Não estou vendo nenhum lobisomem. Só um menino muito lindo e fofo que eu gosto muito e não estou nem ai com esse probleminha que ele tem – falei sorrindo – Então... Não vai me contar porque esse seu probleminha?

Ele sorriu fraco e me contou que o pai dele havia provocado um lobisomem que como vingança mordeu ele quando tinha 8 anos e como faz esses anos aqui em Hogwarts e como Tiago, Sirius e Pedro os apoiaram e eu não fiquei com pena. Nunca. Eu fiquei orgulhosa por ele se dar tão bem com isso, apesar de achar que todos têm medo dele por ele ter esse "Probleminha peludo" como ele disse que Sirius chama.

– E então? Você não esta com nenhum pouquinho de medo? – Perguntou ele receoso.

– Por que eu teria medo do meu mais novo namorado? – Perguntei e coloquei meus lábios nos deles...

_**PQV Lily Evans**_

Eu e Tiago andávamos lado a lado. Percebi que fazíamos o caminho para a torre de astronomia, ele hora me olhava hora olhava para frente. Estava começando a ficar irritada com o silencio.

– Então... Posso saber aonde vamos? – Perguntei para quebrar o silencio.

– Sim, claro. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa na torre de astronomia – Respondeu ele.

Silencio de novo.

– Sabe Lily, estou ansioso para esse baile.

– É eu também. Já esta tudo arrumado. As meninas disseram que eu escolhi muito bem meu vestido...

Comecei a falar sobre o baile e quando percebi já estávamos na torre de astronomia. Ele foi até um telescópio **(N/A: Gente não sei se tem telescópio no mundo bruxo mas vamos imaginar que tem Okay?)** arrumou-o um pouco até acertar a posição olhou através virou-se pra mim e sorriu.

– Vem aqui. Quero te mostrar uma coisa – Ele falou estendendo a mão para mim, aceitei e fui ver o que ele queria me mostrar.

Era lindo. Havia muitas estrelas, mas havia uma que brilhava mais que as outras. E do ângulo que estava, parecia que tinha um rastro vermelho e um ponto brilhava um pouco verde. Me lembrava alguém.

– Sabe na hora que eu a vi me lembrei de você e queria que você visse. Gostou?

– É linda Tiago – Respondi sorrindo.

Virei-me para olhá-lo e percebi que estávamos perto. Muito perto. Muito mesmo. Perigosamente perto.

**Deu pra entender Lily.**

Deixa eu ser feliz. Voltando... Ele me olhava nos olhos e foi se aproximando. Até seus lábios roçarem os meus...

* * *

_**N/A: Oiiiie gente... Disse q ia postar antes nééh... pois é... o resolvel me irritar e começou a dar probleminhas que não me deixou postar e quando finalmente eu consegui tive uns probleminhas de infração na escoola e fiquei sem postar...**_

_**Tenho mais uma noticia eu estou meio empenhada em escrever uma outra fica de uns 4 ou 5 caps pequenos que eu pretendo postar até o fim do mês então... Vou ficar sem postar por un tempinho... Mas é só um tempinho... Okay?**_

_**E mais uma coisinha... JÁ POSTAMOS AS CAPAS DA FIC... quem quiser ver pode ir lá no meu perfil pra ver okay? Só falta a capa principal que não esta boa e estamos fazendo outra... Quem fazer uma bem legal pra gente manda pro e-mail da Bubs q tbm esta lá no perfil...Quem mandar um capa de todo mundo beem legal nós vamos mandar uma previa dos proximos caps... **_

_**Bjoos**_

_**Até a Proxima**_

_**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**_


	6. Namorados e Brigas

_**PQV Marlene McKinnon**_

_Sirius de repente me puxou pelo braço e me prenso na parede. Ele foi chegando perto. Perigosamente perto. Eu já podia sentir sua respiração lenta e seu hálito frio no meu rosto._

– _Quer namorar comigo, Lene?_

_**xxxXxxx**_

Eu não acredito no que eu acabei de ouvir. Sirius Black, o maior galinha de toda Hogwarts, me pediu em namoro e nesse exato minuto ele esta me beijando. E como ele beija bem, isso não da pra negar, acho que ninguém beija tão bem como ele, nem mesmo Tiago Potter. **(N/A: Você que pensa fofinha) **Ele se separou de mim e me fitou alguns momentos, então resolveu quebrar o silencio.

– Então isso é um "Sim"? – Perguntou ele. Até parece. Não sou tão fácil assim.

– Isso que dizer – Comecei me aproximando do rosto dele – que – rocei os lábios dele – NÃO. Não sou tão fácil assim Black. Pra me ter vai ter que merecer.

Então sai andando com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, então senti a mão dele segurando meu braço.

– Fala serio Marlene. Você não quer namorar comigo?

– Não. E faz favor e solta meu braço – Falei tentando me soltar. Inutilmente é claro.

– Só me responde uma coisa. Por quê?

– Quem em garante que você não vai me trair com a primeira que aparecer na sua frente? Quem me garante que eu não vou me magoar?

– Eu garanto.

– Mas eu não confio em você, nem na sua garantia – Ele me soltou e sai andando.

_**PQV Alice Trimble **_

– _Sabia que você tem um sorriso muito lindo? – Falou Franco. Eu acho que estou corando muito porque o lindo sorriso dele aumentou – E fica muito linda quando cora – Continuou ele se aproximando do meu rosto – E os olhos então – Então seus lábios tocaram os meus..._

AH, COMO O FRANCO BEIJA BEM. Sabe aquele beijo docinho, quente e apaixonado? O próprio. E agora, que ele parou de me beijar, está me encarando com um sorriso muito lindo e eu estou mordendo os lábios.

–Sabe Alice, eu gosto muito de você – Falou ele – E faz muito tempo.

–Eu também gosto de você Franco.

E então ele me beijou de novo. Parou quando começou a faltar ar.

– Alice Trimble, você quer namorar comigo?

– Hum... – Fiz cara de pensativa – Claro que sim.

Então dessa vez eu o beijei.

**xxxXxxx**

_**PQV Dorcas Meadowes**_

– _E então? Você não esta com nenhum pouquinho de medo? – Perguntou ele receoso._

– _Por que eu teria medo do meu mais novo namorado? – Perguntei e coloquei meus lábios nos deles..._

– Quem disse que você é minha namorada? – Perguntou ele e eu olhei surpresa –Eu ainda não pedi. Você quer ser minha namorada?

– Claro que sim – Respondi sorrindo.

Ficamos namorando o resto da noite, Remus me emprestou um espelho dos marotos para eu falar com as meninas, falou que ele e os marotos haviam criado para se comunicar de longa distancia e que tinha pegado escondido dos marotos que amanhã era pra eu devolver. Só voltei para o salão comunal quando já era quase 22h.

_**PQV Lilian Evans **_**(N/A: O PQV mais esperado do cap)**

– _Vem aqui. Quero te mostrar uma coisa – Ele falou estendendo a mão para mim, aceitei e fui ver o que ele queria me mostrar._

_Era lindo. Havia muitas estrelas, mas havia uma que brilhava mais que as outras. E do ângulo que estava, parecia que tinha um rastro vermelho e um ponto brilhava um pouco verde. Me lembrava alguém._

– _Sabe na hora que eu a vi me lembrei de você e queria que você visse. Gostou?_

– _É linda Tiago – Respondi sorrindo._

_Virei-me para olhá-lo e percebi que estávamos perto. Muito perto. Muito mesmo. Perigosamente perto._

_**Deu pra entender Lily.**_

_Deixa eu ser feliz. Voltando... Ele me olhava nos olhos e foi se aproximando. Até seus lábios roçarem os meus..._

Quando ele ia me beijar alguém pigarreou atrás de mim.

QUEM FOI O FDP QUE ATRAPALHOU O MEU BEIJO COM O TIAGO?

Voltando a minha narração educada, ou nem tão educada.

Me virei pra trás e vi nada mais, nada menos do que Severo Snape.

– O que você quer aqui Ranhoso?

– Eu sou monitor, Potter. E você que não deveria estar aqui – Respondeu o Ranhoso, digo Snape. Ele deu um sorrisinho e olhou pra mim depois para Tiago e sorriu mais ainda, mas percebi que Tiago também sorria como se soubesse o que o Snape iria fazer – Vou tirar 30 pontos de cada um e vocês estão em detenção... – Ele parou de falar quando Tiago deu uma risada (lê-se gargalhada do mal) e sorriu mais ainda para Snape.

– Você não pode Ranhoso. Primeiro por que nós já estamos de detenção, não acho que de pra acumular detenções, se desse eu saberia. E segundo a Lily é monitora-chefe. Você sabe, não sabe? Você não pode tirar pontos dela, Ranhoso. E nem de mim. Remus desistiu de ser monitor-chefe, e eu assumi.

– O que? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

– É o que você ouviu Snape – Falei mesmo sem sabre isso.

– Agora – Começou Tiago puxando a minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos e, estranhamente, eu não hesitei nem puxei minha mão, era muito bom ficar de mão dadas com ele – Nós temos coisas a fazer. Tchau Ranhoso, digo Snape.

Então saímos da sala que estávamos, descemos a enorme escadaria e fomos para o salão comunal. Encontramos Alice e Franco se beijando no sofá (Nossa, parece que a noite foi boa) Sirius sentado de cara feia no sofá, Marlene conversava com Fabian Prewett, mas prestava atenção mesmo era em Sirius, e Remus com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Devo ter perdido alguma coisa.

– Oi gente – Falou Tiago. Alice e Franco pareceram voltar a realidade muito corados.

– Oi – Respondeu todos, menos Sirius que resmungou alguma coisa. Marlene veio em nossa direção saltitante e quando foi puxar minha mão percebeu que eu estava de mãos dadas com Tiago.

– Nossa, acho que eu perdi muitas coisas – Falou ela com aquele sorrisinho maroto – Que tal nós irmos conversar um pouquinho no dormitório? Vem Alice – Ela me puxou e puxou Alice.

– Ah meninas – Chamou Remus entregando um pedaço de espelho pra mim – Isso aqui é para falar com a Dorcas, é só chamá-la que ela fala com vocês.

– Você vai emprestar o nosso Espelho de duas faces pra elas? – Perguntou Sirius para Remus.

– Sim. É só pra elas falarem com a Dorcas.

– Ótimo, tchau – Falou Marlene nos puxando, só consegui ouvir Remus falando que ia subir e Tiago e Sirius indo junto – Agora vocês podem contar o que fizeram depois que eu fui arrastada pelo Sirius – Falou depois de fechar a porta, já no nosso dormitório – Espera eu chamar a Dorcas – Ela pegou o espelho que Remus nos emprestou – Dorcas? – Chamou ela e Dorcas apareceu no espelho – Nós vamos conversar sobre garotos, não poderíamos esquecer você... Então, quem vai primeiro?

– A Alice – Falei rapidamente. Alice abriu um sorriso e começou a contar sobre ela e Frank.

–... E pra completar nós estamos namorando – Falou ela abrindo um sorriso.

–Serio? Que ótimo que uma de nós teve uma noite boa – Falei.

– _A minha noite também foi ótima _– Disse Dorcas do espelho – _Eu e o Remus estamos namorando._

– Conta T-U-D-O – Falou Marlene.

Depois de Dorcas nos contar o que aconteceu com ela e Remus, foi a vez de Marlene falar do fora que ela deu em Sirius e então chegou minha vez.

– Bom estava tudo muito bem, eu e Tiago estávamos vendo estrelas e quando nós íamos nos beijar aquele idiota do Snape aparece e estraga tudo.

– Ai que pena amiga – Falou Alice de consolo.

– Pena mesmo, eu estava quase pra beijar o Tiago, mas tem que aparecer o bobão do ranhoso pra atrapalhar. E ele queria nos dar detenção.

– _Da proxima vez vai dar certo, Lily_ – Disse Dorcas do espelho.

– Tomara – Falei suspirando e entrando no banheiro para me arruma para dormir.

_**Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino do 7º Ano...**_

_**PQV Tiago Potter**_

Eu ainda arranjo um jeito de me livrar do ranhoso. Aquele inútil atrapalhou a Lily e eu. Merlin sabe quando eu vou ter outra chance de beijar a Lily. Imagino se Ranhoso não nos interrompesse eu estaria com a Lily agora e não aqui no dormitório com um Sirius mal humorado e o Remus e o Frank com essa cara de bobão.

– O que vocês têm? – Perguntou Remus pra mim e para Sirius.

– A Marlene me deu um fora – Respondeu Sirius, eu iria rir se não estivesse irritado.

– E o Ranhoso me atrapalhou com a Lily. E você? Por que esta com essa cara de bobão? – Perguntei – Alias você e o Frank.

– Ah eu esqueci de contar pra vocês – Remus olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém estava ouvindo e depois de se certificar que ninguém o ouviria continuou – Dorcas sabe que eu sou lobisomem e nós nos acertamos. Estamos namorando – Completou ele sorrindo.

– Ah que ótimo pra você – Falou Almofadinhas com ironia – Eu fui pedir a Lene em namoro e ela me deu um fora. Ainda me falou que teria que fazer por merecê-la, e depois começa a dar em cima daquele babaca do Prewett. Ve se pode.

– Pelo menos você não foi interrompido pelo idiota do Ranhoso. Já estou pensando em alguma azarração pra ele aprender a não me interromper mais.

– E você Frank? Vi você e a Alice lá no salão comunal – Falou Remus.

– Nós estamos namorando. E, pelo que parece, eu e Remus nos demos bem. Tivemos sorte, ninguém nos interrompeu nem as meninas nos deram um fora – Disse ele com ar de deboche. Sirius e eu mandamos um olhar mortal para ele e o sorriso dele desapareceu – Foi mal. Não consegui me conter.

Passamos o resto da noite conversando sobre mulheres e quadribol. Então Pedro chegou todo suado e ofegante no dormitório e não falou com ninguém. Remus, Sirius, Frank e eu nos entreolhamos, mas não falamos nada. Quando o relógio marcou 00h00min Remus falou para irmos dormir que no dia seguinte teríamos aula.

Sonhei com o mesmo par de olhos verdes que eu sonho a 2 anos.

_**xxxXxxx**_

_**PQV Lilian Evans**_

Ficamos até de madrugada conversando sobre amenidades e fomos pra cama cedo. Hoje Alice me acordou falando que se eu não levantasse iríamos nos atrasar para o café da manhã. Quando passamos pelo salão comunal encontramos os marotos nas poltronas nos esperando. Fomos para o salão principal nos sentamos e começamos a tomar café. Dorcas chegou e deu um beijão de cinema no Remus que me deixou me remoendo de inveja. Queria tanto que fossemos eu e Tiago. Vi que não só eu olhava para eles assim, mas Sirius, Tiago e Marlene olhavam do mesmo jeito. Nós quatro soltamos um suspiro ao mesmo tempo e voltamos a comer. Quando já estávamos no hall de entrada indo para as salas de aula ouvi uma explosão ao fundo. Todos os alunos saíram correndo para ver o que era. De relance, quando comecei a apressar o passo para ver o que estava acontecendo, vi Tiago dando uma risadinha.

– O que você fez? – Perguntei para Tiago.

– Você vai ver – Falou ele dando uma piscadela.

Virei o ultimo corredor e vi o que causara a explosão. Severo Snape estava em cima de uma pilastra que parecia sair do lago onde estava a lula gigante. Ele piscava em varias cores, azul, amarelo, rosa, vermelho, roxo, e varias outras corres, parecia estar fazendo força para não cair da pilastra, e quando não conseguiu se segurar caiu até o lago. Suas roupas desapareceram deixando apenas uma cueca dourada com vários brasões da Grifinória e escrita bem grande _"EU ODEIO A SONSERINA" _Quando estava me virando para dar uma bronca em Tiago ele fez que não com a cabeça e apontou para Snape. O coitado agora estava sendo quase afogado pela lula gigante estava massacrando ele.

– O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Perguntou McGonagoll andando severa até o local onde estavam todos os alunos aglomerados dando risada – TODOS VOCÊS FORA DAQUI. JÁ – Mandou ela. Não se ouviu nada em quanto os alunos iam para suas salas. Sei que Tiago fez aquilo por vingança. Acho até que o Snape mereceu, mas foi longe demais. Olhei brava para ele. Ele sorriu pra mim e não pude evitar sorrir de volta. Como eu sou mole! Chegamos à primeira aula do dia, poções, com a Corvinal, e nos sentamos. Eu me sentei com Marlene na Frente de Sirius e Tiago e do lado da Alice e do Frank que estavam na frente de Dorcas e Remus **(N/A: Deu pra entender nééh?) **

Assistimos a aula em silencio até cair um pergaminho em minha mesa.

**(N/A: Agora vai ser eles conversando por bilhetes, pra não confundir eu vou colocar as iniciais: LE (Lilian Evans) MM (Marlene McKinnon) AT (Alice Trimble) DM (Dorcas Meadowes) TP (Tiago Potter) SB (Sirius Black) RL (Remus Lupin) FL (Frank Longbottom) Deu pra entender?)**

_Você esta brava comigo? __**(TP)**_

_Sim __**(LE)**_

Passei o pergaminho para ele e alguns instantes depois ele me devolveu.

_Por quê?__**(TP)**_

_E você ainda pergunta? Viu o que você fez com o pobre do Snape? Ele não merecia.__**(LE)**_

Passei pra ele de novo um pouco depois veio a resposta.

_Ah Ruiva, vai dizer que não deu nenhum pouquinho de risada. Foi muito engraçado. E aqui se faz aqui se paga. Da proxima ele não mete o narigão no que não é da sua conta. __**(SB)**_

_Como você é vingativo Sirius. __**(LE)**_

_O sangue Black ainda corre nas minhas veias =D __**(SB)**_

_Não liga não Lily, o Sirius não presta. __**(RL)**_

_Nisso eu concordo. __**(MM)**_

_Ninguém pediu sua opinião, McKinnon __**(SB)**_

_O que aconteceu com a "Lene"? __**(TP)**_

_Morreu. Pelo menos pra mim. __**(SB)**_

_Você é muito idiota Sirius __**(MM)**_

_Olha quem fala. A senhorita perfeita. Se enxerga McKinnon. Você é uma garota chata, fútil que se acha o ultimo suco de abobora no deserto. __**(SB)**_

_Sirius Black você é um perfeito idiota. O cara mais babaca que eu conheço. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu te odeio. __**(MM)**_

A essa altura escoria lagrimas dos olhos de Marlene. Quando Sirius pegou o papel para responder eu o peguei de volta.

_Pensei que essa discutição fosse minha e do Tiago. __**(LE)**_

_Eu também. __**(TP)**_

_Foi mal.__**(SB)**_

_Desculpa ai gente. __**(RL)**_

_Lily?__**(TP)**_

_Depois nós conversamos Tiago. __**(LE)**_

A aula foi bem chata. Marlene saiu no meio da aula falando que estava passando mal me deixando sozinha. Quando a aula acabou uma menina baixinha de cabelos cacheados loiros na altura dos ombros com olhos mel chegou perto de mim e estendeu um bilhete.

– Srta. Evans? – Chamou a menina.

– Sim?

– Marlene McKinnon pediu pra eu entregar isso a você – Falou ela.

– Ah... Obrigado – Falei pegando o bilhete e saindo de perto dos outro. Abri o bilhete que tinha uma caligrafia tremula de Lene:

_Lily, _

_eu estou bem. Não quero voltar agora. Não quero que __ele__ me veja assim. Pegue as anotações pra mim, por favor._

_MM_

Eu vou xingar muito o Sirius. Aquele idiota. Como ele machuca a minha amiga desse jeito? Ah ele vai se ver comigo.

Sai andando furiosa até nossa proxima aula, transfiguração com a Sonserina (Que saco)

Cheguei à sala atrasada com a McGonagoll já na sala e dei a desculpa de que fui ver como Marlene estava. Sentei-me na ultima mesa da sala do lado de Sirius e Tiago, já que essa aula só fazíamos eu, Tiago, Sirius, Marlene e Remus. Mandei um olhar mortal a Sirius e comecei a assistir à aula.

Quando a aula acabou fomos para o salão principal e encontramos o resto do pessoal. Almoçamos em silencio e logo fomos para as outras aulas. O dia passou bem devagar sem a Lene. Quando as aulas acabaram todos nós (Tiago, Sirius, Remus, Alice e Frank) fomos para o salão comunal quando entramos vimos uma cena bem peculiar de Marlene que beijava Fabian Prewett. Sabe aquele beijasso? Esse mesmo. Lembra que eu disse que o Sirius ia se ver comigo? Não vai mais não. Marlene ja fez isso.

Sirius olhava tudo de boca aberta. Tive que me segurar pra não rir dele. Depois de algum tempo uma coruja pousou no parapeito de uma das janelas que tinha no salão comnal com um aviso da McGonagoll pra irmos a nossa detenção. Tiago, Frank e eu fomos até os jardins onde encontramos Hagrid e fomos para nossa detenção. Ficamos horas na floresta proibida procurando algumas plantas da profº Sprout que haviam fugido das estufas então a profº McGonagoll veio e nos disse que podiamos jantar. Quando chegamos todos ja estavam na mesa. Comemos rapido e fomos para o salão comunal.

– Olha eu nem vou ficar aqui – Falei – Vou subir logo, estou cansada.

– Ah, eu também já vou – Falou Marlene soltando a mão de Fabian, que não soltara desde que voltamos do salão principal – Eu e Fabian marcamos de se encontrar mais cedo amanhã. Tchau gente, boa noite – Ela deu um beijo no rosto de todos os meninos, menos em Sirius e subimos para os dormitórios.

**xxxXxxx**

– O que foi aquilo? – Perguntei para Marlene depois de tomar banho e cair na cama.

– Ah... Eu estava descendo pra comer alguma coisa na cozinha logo depois de almoço, e encontrei Fabian, ele disse que não tinha aulas no período da tarde e então nós começamos a conversar, ele me perguntou por que eu estava chorando e eu falei que uma pessoa havia me magoado daí ele falo que a pessoa que me magoou é muito burra e que ele nunca deixaria escapar nenhuma lagrima dos meus olhos, então nos beijamos – Falou ela com uma voz sonhadora – Ele é muito fofo, não é? Quem sabe ele não é o cara certo. Agora eu vou dormir. Amanhã vou acordar cedo.

Fomos dormir cedo. Eu estava muito cansada naquela noite. Tive um sono sem sonhos.

_**N/A: Nem demorou tanto assim nééh? Bom ta ai mais um cap de UCDA (Legal as iniciais nééh) Eu to adorando escrever essa fic e adoro receber Reviews... me deixa tão contente que tenha gente lendo a minha fic...**_

_**Lembra a fic que eu disse que estava empenhada em fazer? Ela esta quase pronta. Só falta o Epílogo, mas isso eu faço rapidinho. Quem quiser ler vai lá no meu perfil...**_

_**Tchauzinho.**_

_**Bjãão**_

_**Até a proxima**_

_**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**_


	7. Estresse, Quadribol e Brigas

Minha semana foi uma merda. Eu não paro no lugar. Eu tive detenção a semana toda, os deveres de monitora, todas as lições e eu recebi a noticia de que eu vou ter que assumir o comando na decoração do baile de inverno porque a menina que ficou com essa função teve um acidente e não vai poder terminar a tempo do natal. Mais uma tarefa. E agora o Sirius e a Marlene estão em uma espécie de guerra silenciosa, não estão se falando e estão tentando provocar um ao outro e, quando não estão se provocando estão discutindo alguma coisa idiota.

E também tem o Tiago. Ele vive tentando falar comigo, mas ele também esta muito ocupado. Vai ter um jogo de quadribol no sábado contra a Sonserina e ele está ocupadíssimo treinando pra esse jogo. E, além disso tudo, também esta se distanciando de mim por causa dessa briga do Sirius com a Marlene. O Sirius não para de falar quando tentamos conversar. Estou começando a ficar frustrada.

Mas eu não vou deixar nada disso me abalar. Hoje é sexta e amanhã não tem aula, vou ver como anda a preparação do baile, cumprir a minha detenção e ver o Tiago ganhando o jogo pela Grifinória mais uma vez. Só mais algumas horas.

Por isso acordei bem cedo hoje, de muito bom humor e me arrumei. Cheguei no salão principal pra tomar café sem as brigas matinais de Marlene e Sirius. Me sentei sozinha e comecei a me servir.

– Bom dia Lily – Cumprimentou Tiago sentando do meu lado.

– Bom dia – Falei animada.

– Nossa, pensei que você ainda estava irritada – Falou ele sorrindo.

– É. Hoje eu estou mais animada. Amanhã é sábado. Vou descansar o dia todo.

– Mas você vai assistir o jogo amanhã, não vai?

– Claro que sim. Eu não perderia por nada.

– Que bom. Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Nessa hora apareceu Sirius, Remus e Dorcas. E se sentaram na nossa frente.

– Bom dia pra vocês dois – Falou Dorcas sorrindo maliciosa pra mim. Essas meninas não podem ver meninos e meninas conversando dando risadas que começam a pensar besteiras. Eu não entendo **(N/A: Você com certeza não entende Lily) **

– Bom dia – Disse Tiago.

– Cadê a sua amiga, pimentinha? – Perguntou Sirius se dirigindo a mim.

– Perguntando de mim, Black? – Perguntou Marlene atrás de Sirius. Ela está mão dadas com Fabian. Eu tenho a leve impressão que eles estão namorando.

– Não McKinnon. Eu estava falando da... – ele fez uma pausa e olhou para os lados –... da Nathali Attlee.

– Nathali? – Perguntei – Eu não falo com ela desde o segundo ano.

Marlene se sentou (do lado do Sirius) e Fabian sentou-se do lado (o que deixou Sirius puto da vida) Ficamos algum tempo apenas conversando sobre o que iríamos fazer depois do jogo de quadribol. Uns amigos do Fabian apareceram chamando ele, ele se levantou e deu um beijo na Marlene (o que deixou o Sirius mais puto da vida ainda) e saiu.

Eu e Tiago estávamos nos levantando pra ir pra nossa aula quando Alice e Frank chegaram correndo sem fôlego.

– Ai gente estamos super atrasados – Falou Alice se sentando e pegando alguns ovos e tomates fritos.

– Nós nem percebemos – Falou Dorcas com sarcasmo.

– Bom nós já estamos indo – Falei puxando Tiago pela mão deixando todo mundo surpreso, até mesmo eu.

Saímos do salão principal em direção as masmorras, pois nossa primeira aula do dia é poções.

– Você também não aguenta mais as brigas do Almofadinhas e da Lene, não é? – Perguntou Tiago de repente.

– Eles não param de brigar. Eu já estou estressada, mas eles conseguem me deixar pior – Admiti.

– É, sei como é. Eu já até sei sobre o que vai ser a proxima briga – Falou ele distraído.

– Sabe é?

– Sobre o baile – Nossa como eu sou burra. Claro. O Sirius não vai querer deixar a Lene ir com o Fabian para o baile quando ela já aceitou ir com ele. Só uma coisa que eu queria saber.

– Como você sabe?

– Eu, Remus e Frank estávamos falando sobre o baile ontem de noite. Ai o Frank perguntou para o Sirius com quem ele ia já que tinha brigado com a Lene, ai ele respondeu que iria com a Marlene de qualquer jeito. E que eles já tinham combinado.

Chegamos na nossa sala e nos sentamos no fundo da sala.

– Eu não acredito que o Sirius vai fazer isso.

– Nem eu – Admitiu ele – Mas, por mais que eu fale, ele não ouve.

– Sirius esta se saindo um belo idiota.

– Quando você gosta de uma garota que não gosta de você ou que não fala com você, fica assim mesmo. E eu falo por experiência própria.

Eu dei um sorriso sem graça e virei pra frente pra evitar constrangimentos.

– Sabe Lily, faz tempo que não ficamos sozinhos – Comentou ele – Sem ouvir gritos de brigas que não são nossas.

Eu dei risada e virei pra ele.

– É verdade. Mas uma coisa que sinto falta é das nossas brigas – Ele passou as mãos no cabelo.

– Eu não. Meus ouvidos estão dando graças a Merlin por não ouvir mais gritos seus.

O professor entrou na sala e começou uma aula muito chata. O dia passou rápido. Estávamos todos no salão Comunal, exceto por Remus que estava com Dorcas, Sirius e Marlene.

Estávamos conversando quando o buraco da Mulher Gorda se abriu e por ela passou Sirius nervoso e Marlene irritada.

– VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS IDIOTA QUE EU CONHEÇO SIRIUS BLACK – Gritou Marlene.

– AH, OLHA QUEM FALA. NÃO QUERO MAIS VER VOCÊ COM AQUELE GAROTO – Gritou Sirius de volta.

– HÁ, HÁ, FAZ ME RIR BLACK. VOCÊ NÃO TEM PODER PRA MANDAR EM MIM. VOCÊ NÃO É NADA MEU. EU FICO COM QUEM EU QUISER.

– PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE NAMORANDO O PREWETT.

– NÃO BLACK, EU NÃO ESTOU NAMORANDO O FABIAN. E MESMO SE TIVESSE VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO. E EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÓS NÃO VAMOS IR AO BAILE JUNTOS.

– CLARO QUE VAMOS. EU JÁ TINHA TE CHAMADO E VOCÊ JÁ TINHA ACEITADO.

– EU NÃO VOU AO BAILE COM VOCÊ BLACK. ENTENDEU? OU QUER QUE EU DESENHE?

– VOCÊ VAI.

– NÃO VOU.

– VOCÊ É SEM PALAVRA MCKINNON.

– OLHA QUEM FALA.

– CHEGA DE BRIGAS – Fez-se silencio e todos viram para o buraco do quadro da mulher gorda, de onde veio o grito, para ver quem era o corajoso que acabara de parar a briga de Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon. Surpreendentemente quem deu esse grito foi o Remus. – VOCÊS NÃO PARAM DE BRIGAR. QUE SACO. ACHA QUE SÓ VOCÊS TÊM PROBLEMAS, É? ESTÃO PIOR QUE A LILIAN E O TIAGO.

Ninguém ousou falar nada enquanto Remus, completamente vermelho e irritado, atravessava o salão Comunal em direção ao dormitório masculino do 7° ano.

– Então? – Perguntou Sirius.

– Não é não Black. Eu não quero ir ao bailei com v... – Marlene foi interrompida por Sirius que colou seus lábios nos dela. Foi um hiper beijo. Eu estou começando ficar com inveja.

– Então? – Perguntou ele de novo depois de já terem se separado. Em resposta Marlene o empurrou para longe e subiu correndo as escadas. Olhei para Tiago e ele fez sinal para eu ir atrás dela, dei um meio sorriso e subi as escadas que davam aos dormitórios.

Marlene estava na cama dela com as cortinas fechadas, mas pelo barulho de pra perceber que ela estava chorando. Me aproximei lentamente da cama dela.

– Lene? Você quer conversar? – Perguntei.

–Ah, Lily – Ela abriu a cortina da cama e me abraçou. Ficou algum tempo chorando, quando parou de chorar me soltou passou a mão no rosto e se sentou na cama. Eu me sentei do lado – Por que eu tenho que me apaixonar justo por Sirius Black? Eu me sinto uma idiota. Se eu ceder vou ser só mais uma na listinha dele, não quero isso. Caras como Sirius Black só ligam pra si mesmo; não estão nem ai se estão ferindo os sentimentos de uma pessoa. Mas comigo vai ser diferente. Não vou cair na lábia dele. Se ele quer mesmo ficar comigo vai ter que merecer.

Ela se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Suspirei, fui até minha cama e me joguei nela pensando no que Marlene me disse.

Talvez ela possa estar certa. Na hora que ela começou a falar eu até pensei em falar que Sirius não é como ela falara, mas em um ponto ela estava certa. _Caras como Sirius Black só ligam pra si mesmo; não estão nem ai se estão ferindo os sentimentos de uma pessoa._ Será que eu posso confiar que Tiago é diferente? Ele até é um cavaleiro perto de mim, mas será que ele seria tão fiel como diz que seria?

**Lilian Evans quantas vezes vou ter que falar que Tiago não é assim? Você não entende não é mesmo? Tiago gosta de você, você gosta dele e nada os impede. Deixa a Marlene se entender com o Sirius sozinha. Ela vai acabar percebendo que ele não é assim como ela pensa.**

Eu não sei não... Talvez... Talvez a Lene tenha razão, sabe. Tiago e Sirius são muito parecidos...

**Mas não são as mesmas pessoas.**

Não sei não...

** Olha, Lily, faz o que você quiser. Não vou mais dar palpites. Vai seguindo o exemplo da Marlene, não fique com o Tiago por medo de ele não gostar realmente de você. Só tem uma coisinha Lilian Evans, você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso um dia.**

Isso não é tão simples como você pensa. Eu... Eu estou confusa, sabe. Eu gosto do Tiago, mas... Quer saber? Vou dar uma volta.

Me levantei da cama e sai pela porta do dormitório. Quando cheguei ao salão Comunal encontrei apenas Tiago conversando com um dos artilheiros da Grifinória, Thomas Walker, caminhei até ele e no mesmo instante ele parou de falar.

– Hum... Depois nós nos falamos Thomas.

O garoto saiu de perto e Tiago sorriu pra mim.

– Então... Como está a Marlene? – Perguntou ele.

– Bem... Ela só ficou um pouco chateada com Sirius, eu acho...

– Sabe Lily esses dois estão começando a irritar – Olhei pra ele como se falasse "Eles estão COMEÇANDO? – Quer dizer... Eles ficam brigando onde quer que vá, acredita que no ultimo treino de quadribol a Lene quase acertou um balaço no Sirius. Eles só faltam se matar...

**Lily?**

Sim?

**Sabe você e a Lene são super amigas e você como uma boa amiga bem que podia ajudá-la.**

Uma luz veio na minha cabeça e pensei em uma coisa.

– Já sei – Gritamos eu e Tiago ao mesmo tempo. Ele sorriu pra mim e eu devolvi o sorriso.

**_xxxXxxx_**

Acordei bem cedo no dia seguinte, me arrumei rapidamente e desci para o salão Comunal. Estava tudo vazio como em todo jogo da Grifinória. Quando cheguei no salão Principal avistei Tiago, Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Dorcas e Frank sentados conversando. Fui até eles e me sentei do lado de Marlene.

– Bom dia gente – Falei animada.

– Você esta feliz em Lily – Falou Sirius.

– Eu sei.

– Time, campo – Falou Tiago levantando. Sirius e Marlene que são batedores da Grifinória levantaram junto de Tiago. Thomas Walker, o goleiro, Mark Willen, Kevin Cooper e Sarah Thompson são artilheiros. Vi todos eles saírem pela grande porta do salão Principal.

Ficamos alguns minutos ainda no salão Principal, quando faltava uns 10 minutos para o jogo começar nós saímos apressadamente para o campo de quadribol. Fomos para as arquibancadas e ficamos esperando o jogo começar.

Esperamos alguns minutos até a parida começar.

"Aqui estamos mais uma vez no clássico dos clássicos" Começou o narrador, Jonathan Marttins "Na Sonserina, Malfoy como apanhador, Black, Black e Crouch como artilheiros, Lestrange como goleiro e Nott e Avery como os batedores. NA GRANDE GRIFINÓRIA SIRIUS BLACK E MARLENE MCKINNON COMO BATEDORES, THOMAS WALKER COMO GOLEIRO, MARK WILLEN, KEVIN COOPER E SARAH THOMPSON SÃO OS ARTILHEIROS E O MAIOR E MELHOR APANHADOR DE TODOS OS TEMPOS TIAGO POTTER" Os jogadores subiram na vassoura, o apito soou e o jogo começou.

O jogo, como todos os jogos contra a Sonserina, estava muito pesado. Os jogadores da Sonserina estavam massacrando os jogadores Grifinórios. Tiago observava o jogo por de cima. Olhava para todos os lados a procura do pomo de ouro. Ficou algum tempo naquela posição, vi, ao fundo, Lucius Malfoy, apanhador da Sonserina, vigiando Tiago, do seu lado algo dourado brilhava (o pomo de ouro!), mas Malfoy parecia não ter visto. Voltei a olhar para Tiago, ele também já vira o pomo e agora voava para longe, em direção ao gol da Grifinória. Malfoy foi atrás dele (um blefe de Tiago! E um muito bem feito) Tiago e Malfoy agora estavam emparelhados. De repente Tiago mergulha, Malfoy segue o movimento. Quando estão a nem um metro do chão Tiago sobe a vassoura com tudo. Malfoy percebera tarde de mais que havia caído em uma armadilha feita muito bem por Tiago, que agora voltava para cima e voltara a procurar o pomo que havia desaparecido. Ficou alguns minutos procurando. Começou a seguir algum ponto mais adiante, mas foi impedido por um balaço que veio em sua direção. Ele brecou com a vassoura por um triz, depois recomeçou a voar em algum ponto. Vi quando ele diminuiu vôo e levantou a mão. Ele pegou o pomo!

Mas de repente um dos batedores Sonserinos atingira Tiago com um balaço e ele caiu da vassoura. Sai correndo até dentro do campo.

Quando cheguei uma confusão estava armada. Teodoro Nott, o batedor da Sonserina que jogou o balaço em Tiago, com o nariz sangrando, Sirius estava sendo segurado por Thomas Walker e Mark Willen, os outros jogadores da Grifinória discutiam furiosamente com a arbitra e os jogadores da Sonserina. Tiago estava no meio de uma multidão, desacordado e com muito sangue nas roupas. Ouvi muitos barulhos, mas estava mais preocupada com Tiago. Peguei minha varinha das vestes murmurei um "_sonorus" _e gritei no meio da confusão:

– DA PRA CALAREM A BOCA? – Ouve um silencio instantâneo – TEM ALGUEM MACHUCADO AQUI.

Todas a cabeça se voltaram para Tiago. Sirius começou a se debater sobre os garotos que o seguravam e, sem muito sucesso sussurrar:

– Não vou bater mais nesse idiota – os meninos se entreolharam e o soltaram – Depois nos acertamos.

Ele veio em minha direção e se abaixou do lado de Tiago.

– DA PRA CHAMAREM ALGUM? – Estou gostando dessa coisa de dar gritos em todo mundo. Dois meninos saíram correndo em direção ao castelo. A multidão foi se afastando e só sobrou os jogadores da Grifinória, os marotos, Dorcas, Alice, Frank e eu. Alguns minutos depois Dumbledore apareceu sendo seguido por madame Pomfrey e a Profª McGonagoll.

Levaram Tiago para a ala hospitalar. Fiquei esperando notícias de Tiago junto com os marotos e as meninas. Uns 20 minutos depois Madame Pomfrey apareceu falando que Tiago já estava bem e que agora só estava dormindo. Voltamos para o Salão Comunal. Quando passamos pelo buraco da mulher Gorda vimos quase todos os alunos da Grifinória apertados lá, esperando noticias de Tiago em silencio, nem parecia que tínhamos acabado de ganhar um jogo da Sonserina e que estávamos na final contra a Corvinal. Subi direto para o dormitório sem falar com ninguém. Tomei banho e fui para biblioteca. Fiquei umas 2 ou 3 horas tentando me concentrar em um livro. Quando percebi já estava na hora do jantar. Fui para o Salão Principal. Estavam todos lá, sentados em silencio. Comi sem falar com ninguém e subimos para o Salão Comunal. Fiquei sentada em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira. Até me vir uma idéia. Levantei em pulo. Marlene que estava do meu lado me olhou assustada e sorri e fui em direção ao dormitório masculino do 7º ano.

Quando entrei no quarto vi Remus lendo um livro muito distraído, Sirius estava deitado na cama com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão. Frank e Pedro **(N/A: Finalmente lembrei dele néh) **não estavam no quarto. Eles olharam assustados para mim.

– Oi meninos. Posso pedir um favor? – Perguntei hesitante.

– Fala – Disse Sirius sem o tom humorado e debochado de sempre.

– Eu quero visitar o Tiago, me empresta a capa dele? – Perdi.

– Esta no malão dele – Respondeu ele apontando para um malão grande onde se lia as iniciais _"T. P."_

Caminhei até o malão e me abaixei. Comecei a procurar pelas coisas dele. Estava uma zona aquele malão. Então vi uma coisa que me chamou a atenção. Uma foto minha. Uma foto bruxa minha que eu havia perdido há um ano mais ou menos. Nela eu estava sentada com um livro nas mãos em baixo de uma arvore perto do lago da lula gigante. Eu sorria por cima do livro.

Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei para os meninos. Remus continuava lendo o livro e Sirius continuava a examinar o pergaminho. Voltei a foto ao seu lugar, continuei a procurar a capa. Estava em baixo de alguns livros. Puxei e a estendi.

– Achei – Falei. Joguei a capa por cima das costas e sai do dormitório. Passei pelo salão Comunal (Lene não estava mais lá) e sai pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Fui caminhando apressadamente até a ala hospitalar. Quando cheguei estava tudo apagado, por exceção de uma cama no fundo, a cama de Tiago. Andei até a ela. Tiago dormia serenamente. Tinha uma faixa em volta da cabeça, estava sem óculos. Ele me parecia um pouco mais pálido.

Sentei do lado dele e fiquei o observando dormir. Fiquei algum tempo lá e acabei caindo no sono

**xxxXxxx**

A primeira visão que eu tive quando abri os olhos na manhã seguinte era de uma cama. Tiago estava nela. Já estava acordado e comia alguma coisa que não tinha uma aparência muito boa. Acho eu que ele não estava me vendo, então me lembrei da capa da invisibilidade que estava sobre mim. Levantei minha cabeça, mas Tiago continuava concentrado em sua comida. Olhei para os lados, Madame Pomfrey não estava lá. Despi da capa devagar. Tiago virou se pra mim com uma cara surpresa. Sorri pra ele que retribuiu.

– Como você chegou aqui? – Perguntou ele.

– Com a sua capa, mas isso foi ontem de noite. Eu acabei pegando no sono – Respondi.

– Hum...

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio.

– Ótima partida ontem – Falei.

– Ah, obrigado – Ele mexeu em alguma coisa em cima do criado mudo que estava do lado de sua cama e pegou um saco de seda vermelho – É pra você.

Ele me entregou o saco e eu o abri. Era uma bolinha minúscula e dourada, só então percebi que era um pomo de ouro.

– Uau – Exclamei.

– Era a minha... hum... Surpresa pra você, pra depois do jogo. Mas esse probleminha – Ele apontou para a cabeça onde continha a faixa – me atrapalhou um pouco.

Deu um sorriso e peguei o pomo na mão.

– Fiquei muito preocupada ontem. Você me deu um susto e tanto.

– Desculpe, mas não era a minha intenção – Falou ele dando risada. Eu fechei a cara – O que foi?

– Isso não tem graça. Eu realmente fiquei preocupada.

Ele se arrumou na cama para ficar sentado.

–Foi mal. Mas, teve uma coisa ruim. Não conseguimos por em pratica o nosso plano.

– Ah, é verdade. Mas dá pra tentar hoje, se você sair daí.

– Certo.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos conversando, até Madame Pomfrey aparecer. Me despedi de Tiago, coloquei a capa e comecei a caminhar lentamente por debaixo da capa. Entrei em uma sala de aula vazia e tirei a capa. Dobrei-a e a coloquei de baixo do braço. Subi as escadas até o sétimo andar e fui em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda. Falei a senha e entrei no salão Comunal. Estava quase vazio por exceção de um grupo de umas 4 meninas do 1º ano e 3 meninas do 3º ano. Subi para o meu dormitório, tomei um banho e cai na cama.

**xxxXxxx**

Quando acordei senti o sol bater em meu rosto. Levantei da cama, abri as cortinas e constatei que o dormitório estava vazio. Me arrumei e desci para o Salão Comunal. Avistei Marlene, Sirius, Frank e Alice sentados perto da lareira, todos pareciam muito mal humorados. Avistei mais a frente um grupo de garotas em volta de alguém ou alguma coisa no meio do Salão Comunal. Caminhei até onde o pessoal estavam sentados. Sirius sorriu quando me viu, se levantou e caminhou até mim.

– Ruiva! – Exclamou ele – Devo avisar que é seu dever como Monitora-Chefe de acabar com a bagunça dessas delinquentes aqui no nosso Salão Comunal.

– Por que eu acabaria? Só por que a atenção delas não está voltada para você? Acho que vou deixá-las lá, se divertindo – Falei dando risada.

– Aposto que você não vai gostar muito da diversão delas, ruiva – Meu sorriso morreu.

– Como assim? – Falei hesitante.

– Vai lá ver. Mas, por favor, não se exploda.

Fui meio encabulada para o grupo de meninas. Cheguei perto e só ouvi gritinhos histéricos daquelas retardadas.

– ACABO A BAGUNÇA AQUI. TODO MUNDO CIRCULANDO – Gritei a todos pulmões para aquelas idiotas ouvirem. Todo o Salão Comunal ficou em silencio instantâneo e olharam pra mim. As meninas começaram a se retirar e só sobrou eu, uma menina e o centro das atenções, que eu descobrir ser...

**xxxXxxx**

Faz uma semana desde o que aconteceu no São Comunal. Lene se recusa a falar com Sirius, Remus e Dorcas brigaram e estão separados, eu me recuso a falar com Tiago, só Alice e Frank que estão falando com todos.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "O que aconteceu pra Lílian brigar com o Tiago?"

Simples. Descobri que Tiago Potter é o maior idiota e galinha que existe.

Vou explicar. Solta o Flashback.

**_Flashback_**

_– ACABO A BAGUNÇA AQUI. TODO MUNDO CIRCULANDO – Gritei a todos pulmões para aquelas idiotas ouvirem. Todo o Salão Comunal ficou em silencio instantâneo e olharam pra mim. As meninas começaram a se retirar e só sobrou eu, uma menina e o centro das atenções, que eu descobrir ser... _

_Era Tiago. Já estava novinho em folha, só alguns cortes. Ele e a garota estavam conversando animadamente e pareciam não ter me ouvido. Cheguei mais perto deles e pigarreei. Eles se viram pra mim. Tiago não sorria mais. Ele me olhava como se pedisse desculpas._

_– Parece que alguém aqui não me ouviu – Falei irritada – Eu mandei sair daqui agora. Ou vocês querem uma detenção, assim poderiam ficar juntos._

_– Deixa de ser chata Evans – Falou a menina._

_– Você acabou de levar uma detenção junto com a Srta. chata. E tem um minuto pra sair da minha frente._

_– Calma Lils. Só estávamos conversando – Falou Tiago._

_– Não me lembro de ter falado com você Potter._

_– Olha, Evans, só porque você esta com ciúmes não quer dizer que pode descontar em mim. Eu e o Ti estávamos conversando coisas importantes._

_– Como o que?_

_– O jogo de quadribol de ontem. Você viu como ele pegou o pomo? Eu estava perguntando pra quem ele dedicaria essa vitória tão bonita. Ele disse que era para uma menina que tira o sono dele, e quando ele finalmente pega no sono só sonha com a menina. Aposto que foi uma indireta para mim._

_– Então perdeu a aposta – Enfiei as mão no bolso e tirei o saquinho de seda vermelho – Ele dedicou a mim. Aqui está prova. O pomo que ele pegou no jogo._

_– Você deve ter roubado esse pomo depois do jogo. Você nem foi vê-lo na ala hospitalar ontem._

_– Como não? Passei a noite com ele. Do lado dele._

_– Eu não te vi lá. Fui de noite e não te vi._

_Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Não podia falar da capa._

_– Eu devia de ter saído._

_– Eu fiquei lá, pelo menos, meia hora. E não te vi. Eu conversei um pouco com ele. Ele disse que eu era a primeira pessoa que foi visitá-lo no dia. _

_– Ah, sei – Falei fria – Como se vocês conseguissem manter uma conversa de 2 minutos sem se atracarem aqui no meio do Salão Comunal._

_– Está com ciúmes só porque ele beija a mim? – Falou a garota toda animadinha – Inveja?_

_– Inveja? Eu? De você? Só nos seus melhores sonhos. Fique sabendo que, em quanto ele esta te beijando está pensando em mim. Porque não sou fácil como você, ele tem que batalhar muito pra poder ficar comigo._

_A garota ficou sem reação e olhou para Tiago, este apenas deu de ombros então a garota saiu correndo._

_– Você não tem direito de fazer isso – Falou Tiago._

_– Nem você de machucar as pessoas._

_– Eu machuquei quem? Você?_

_– Sim. Estava realmente gostando de você, mas você não consegue manter as calças no lugar, não é? Você não quer só uma. Você quer todas. Tudo bem, fique com todas, mas me esquece._

_– Mas Lily eu só estava conversando com ela._

_– Como se você não estivesse dando em cima dela._

_– Você ouviu o que eu disse de você._

_– Por que você não falou o nome para ela não criar falsas esperanças? _

_– Ah, Lily. Poupe-me. Você não confia em mim, não é? Eu queria ter alguma coisa com você, mas agora... Sabe de uma coisa, eu desisto. Não é isso que você sempre quis? Que eu desistisse? Pois bem. Adeus Lílian Evans._

_E saiu, me deixando sozinha._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

Desde desse dia eu não falo mais com Tiago. Toda a escola já sabe. Varias meninas vieram me perguntar se era verdade que Tiago Potter e Sirius Black estavam livres novamente. Na maior parte das vezes eu ignoro, mas quando me irrita eu dou um grito e as meninas param.

**_xxxXxxx_**

**_N/A: FINALMENTE EU POSTEI ESSE CAP. Gente foi mal a demora. É que eu tive uma idéia repentina e quando eu tenho uma idéia paro tudo o que estou fazendo para colocá-la em pratica._**

**_Deixa eu explicar algumas coisa:_**

**_Primeiro: Essa briga da Lene e do Sirius é pq eles se gostam, mas não querem admitir, como a Lily e o Tiago. Mas A Lene e o Sirius são um pouco mais explosivos, não levam desaforo para casa. E a Lene é um pouco mais atirada do que a Lily o que desperta o ciúmes do Sirius. _**

**_Segundo: Eu estava sem idéia para o nome da menina, ai deixei sem._**

**_Terceiro: Leiam minhas fics; Totalmente Marotos, O começo e Um Amor para recordar. É bem legal._**

**_Quarto: Vcs perceberam qee eu, ás vezes, excluo o Pedro da fic? É sem querer. O que vcs acham qee eu vo falar de um rato inútil e feio? Se vc veio aki ler alguma coisa sobre ele porque vc gosta dele aperte "Ctrl+w" e nunca mais leia minhas fics pq eu sou totalmente contra ao Pedro._**

**_Quinto: Eu, ás vezes, troco os nomes. Tipo Tiago/James ou Lílian/Lily ou Frank/Franco. Pois é, eu sou meio doidinha fazer oq?_**

**_Bom é só isso..._**

**_Bjitos pra vocs_**

**_D. Hally Black&Kcooka Potter._**


	8. Que Seja

– Porcaria – gritei pela décima vez. Estava sentada no salão Comunal, quase vazio exceto por Tia- não, não é mais Tiago, agora é Potter P.O.T.T.E.R. Que seja. Estou tentando há quase uma hora fazer as contas do que vai precisar para o baile, mas não consigo me concentrar porque toda hora o POTTER fica me olhando como se quisesse falar alguma coisa.

– Olha a boca, _Evans._

Maldito seja a pessoa que falou para o Potter dizer Evans com tanta frieza. Ele me chama assim desde que nós brigamos.

**Não era o que você queria?**

Bom...

É claro que ela queria isso não é, Lily?

Sabe o que é...

**Então sofra as consequências Lílian.**

– Não me dirigi a você, _Potter._

Decidi terminar os preparativos para o baile amanhã, que é sábado e eu não vou poder ir para Hogsmeade por causa do Potter.

**Por causa do Potter? Você também participou, ninguém te forçou a nada.**

Que seja.

**Você de novo com esse "que seja"**

Bufei e peguei minha mochila, comecei a procurar o meu livro de poções para fazer o dever de casa (90 centímetros de pergaminho falando das propriedades dos ingredientes da poção da verdade). Fiquei procurando no livro de poções a poção da verdade. De repente Potter puxou o pergaminho onde eu estava organizando as coisas do baile. Levantei a cabeça por cima do livro e o fitei irritada.

– O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Perguntei irritada.

– Tentando consertar seus erros, parece que não sebe fazer as coisas. Qual é _Evans, _mesmo uma pessoa com a sua cabeça podem fazer isso aqui. Acho que teu mal é sono – Respondeu ele olhando para o pergaminho.

Puxei o pergaminho da mão dele e analisei.

– Como assim "uma pessoa com a minha cabeça"? Me acha burra?

– Nunca disse isso em voz alta.

– Bom – falei me levantando e recolhendo meu material – você me acha burra agora, só porque eu não te quis. Mas saiba que eu não me acho burra, muito pelo contrario, sou esperta o suficiente para saber que "não" é não e não sair ofendendo as pessoas só porque elas não me suportam.

Joguei minha mochila nas costas e sai andando deixando ele sozinho no Salão Comunal. Subi direto para o meu dormitório, tomei banho e me joguei na cama. Fiquei revirando na cama até pegar no sono.

**xxxXxxx**

Acordei tarde no dia seguinte. Quando fui tomar café o Salão Principal já estava quase vazio. Avistei em um canto os marotos; Remus parecia mais cansado do que o normal e olhava irritado para Dorcas que estava na mesa da Corvinal conversando com um garoto moreno, Sirius esta falando com uma menina e o Potter tinha acabo de levantar e vinha na minha direção. Continuei caminhando diretamente para onde Alice e Frank estavam sentados.

– Ei, Lílian – me virei automaticamente para Tiago. Merda é POTTER. Fazia tempo que não escutava ele falar meu nome.

– É Evans, Potter – Corrigi.

– Que seja – Falou ele. Olhei para ele irritada.

**Viu como esse "que seja; é irritante?**

Detesto quando você tem razão.

– O que você quer? – Perguntei.

– Eu queria pedir desculpa por ontem – Respondeu ele. ELE ESTÁ CORRANDO. EU FIZ TIAGO "TODO MARAVILHA" POTTER CORRAR. PEGA ESSA – Eu fui muito idiota, eu estou irritado. Não gosto de ficar sem falar com você, Lily.

– Por isso que você age como idiota? Isso não é uma boa desculpa, Potter.

– Mas...

– Por que você não vai brincar com seus amiguinhos e me deixa em paz? Eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer hoje.

Depois disso perdi a fome. Voltei para o Salão Comunal e subi direto para o dormitório. Peguei minha mochila e fui para a biblioteca.

Me sentei em uma mesa no fundo da biblioteca e comecei a fazer meus deveres. Já havia acabado a redação de Poções quando alguém se sentou na minha frente. Levantei a cabeça. Sirius estava parado na minha frente.

– O que você quer? – Perguntei com frieza.

**Ele não te fez nada Lílian, não seja grossa.**

Com gente como o Potter e o Black deve sempre ser grossa.

**Não é, o Sirius não te fez nada, Lilian.**

Ele é amiguinho do Potter, a Lílian esta confraternizando com o inimigo.

Cala a boca vocês duas.

– Falou como uma autêntica Black – Ele deu um sorrisinho debochado.

– Idiota – Ele continuou lá sem falar nada – Então, o que você quer?

– Hum... Sua amiga ainda ta saindo com o Fabian Prewett?

– A Lene nunca saiu com o Fabian, era só para te fazer ciúmes.

– Ela te disse isso? – Perguntou ele esperançoso.

– Não, mas eu sei que foi pra isso. Eu conheço a Marlene. Ela estava te fazendo ciúmes e pelo jeito funcionou.

– Então... Eu ainda tenho alguma chance?

– Melhore, amadureça, deixe de ser arrogante e prepotente, aja como um cavaleiro e não tente fazer ciúmes para ela... – Fui falando distraída.

– Vou tentar. Talvez eu de essas dicas ao Pontas, para ele conquistar uma certa ruiva, sabe.

– Francamente Sirius, seu amiguinho não iria amadurecer nem a magia dele estivesse em jogo.

– Mas ai eu acho que estaria muita coisa em jogo, não acha? Ah Lily deixa de ser cabeça dura. Sabe que Tiago nunca faria mal a você, nem a ninguém. Por mais garotas que ele já tenha ficado nunca foram duas ao mesmo tempo, não queremos ninguém aqui com a cabeça enfeitada.

– Olha, eu já estou atrasada. Combinei que iria encontrar os organizadores do baile depois do almoço, preciso me apressar.

Sirius deu uma gostosa gargalhada. Droga. Ele sabe que eu estou mentindo. A organização do baile só vai se reunir no domingo.

– Ah é? Pensei que seria apenas no Domingo.

– Ta bom, ta bom. Estou mentindo. É só que não estou afim de falar sobre Tiago, okay?

– Tudo bem – Ele se levantou e sorriu – mas, se você quer um conselho, se eu fosse você iria para ouvir o seu coração, não sua razão.

Ele saiu andando.

– COMO VOCÊ PODE FALAR DO MEU RELACIONAMENTO INESISTENTE QUANDO VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO TEM UM?

Recolhi meu material com Madame Mazzi, a bibliotecária, gritando no meu ouvido, não dei importância, joguei a mochila nas costas e sai andando irritada.

Estava a caminho do Salão Comunal quando ouvi uma risada fria e aguda. Olhei para onde vinha o barulho e vi Bellatrix Black, Severo Snape, Lucio Malfoy e Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange conversando. Que estranho, hoje todo mundo vai ir para Hogsmeade, menos eu, claro. Fiquei observando e os vi vindo na minha direção. Me escondi atrás de uma armadura para tentar ouvir alguma coisa.

– ... se você não quiser, Snape, tudo bem, não vamos te fazer nada – Ouvi Bellatrix falar.

– Claro, vocês irão tentar me matar – Disse Snape frio.

– Quem falou que nós vamos tentar. Não seria uma tarefa difícil para nós, Snape, sabe disso – Disse um dos Lestrange.

De repente a cabeça da armadura caiu e eu me abaixei para não me verem, mas foi em vão.

– Olha o que temos aqui._ Evans._

– Olá – Disse sorrindo sarcástica. Sai de trás da armadura e fiquei parada de frente para eles.

– Ouvindo nossa conversa, Evans? – Perguntou Bellatrix.

– Uma parte – Respondi meio insegura.

– Qual parte? – Perguntou Snape empalidecendo.

– Interessa?

– Isso é jeito de falar conosco? – Falou Bellatrix tirando a varinha das vestes. Os outros três imitaram o gesto. Fiz o mesmo que eles – Eu acho que você ouviu o que não devia.

– Agora não tem seu namoradinho intrometido e nem os amiguinhos patéticos dele – Falou o Malfoy.

– Quem disse, Malfoy? – perguntou uma voz atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e vi Tiago, Sirius e Remus parados na nossa frente com a varinha em punho.

– Não devia falar de "amiguinhos patéticos" quando os seus são esses ai – Falou Sirius.

– Ninguém se dirigiu ao amante de trouxa – Falou Lestrange.

Sirius lançou um feitiço no Lestrange, que voou longe. Todos olharam espantados para Sirius.

– Quem quer ser o próximo? – Perguntou ele.

– Olha o que você fez seu idiota – Gritou o Lestrange que esta em pé, ainda. Bellatrix mandou um feitiço que Sirius desviou rapidamente. Senti Tiago me puxar pelo braço para trás dele.

– Fugindo da briga, Evans? – Perguntou Bellatrix. Snape olhava a cena, perplexo.

– Não mesmo – Puxei a varinha e gritei: – Expelliarmus!

A varinha dela voou alguns metros e caiu com um baque surdo.

– Quer correr? – Perguntei para o Lestrange que ainda estava de pé e assistia a cena tremendo.

– Não fale comigo sangue ruim – Respondeu ele. Malfoy, Snape e Lestrange levantaram a varinha e começaram a duelar com Sirius, Tiago e Remus respectivamente. Bellatrix saiu de perto e correu para apanhar sua varinha. Quando ela conseguiu pegar a varinha caminhei para frente dela.

**Isso vai ser divertido.**

– Ah, a oportunidade que eu queria. Agora você vai ver com quantos feitiços fazem um bom bruxo Bellatrix.

Bellatrix me olhou como se estivesse ofendida.

– Como ousa dizer meu nome? Como se fossemos amiguinhas. Não se dirija a mim como se fossemos iguais Evans.

– Expelliarmus! – gritei. Ela desviou por pouco.

– Crucio! – Uma luz vermelha saiu da varinha dela. Me abaixei e senti a luz raspando na minha cabeça.

– Sua idiota. Isso é ilegal – adverti. Bellatrix riu.

– Como uma sangue ruim como você pode saber? – Perguntou ela com aquela voz aguda e irritante.

– Quer jogar sujo? Então vamos jogar sujo. Staklo Sferni! **(N/A: Explicação rapida: esse é o feitiço qe Tio Voldy usa contra o Tio Dumby no Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fenix, mas isso não é magia negra)**

Pedacinhos de vidro sairam da ponta da minha varinha. Bellatrix abaixou e se encolheu no chão. O pedaços de vidro sumiram. Ela se levantou e me olhou irritada. Seus braços estavam com alguns pequenos cortes e escorria sangue da sua cabeça.

– Sua Sangue-Ruim! Avada Kedavra!

Deviei por pouco da luz verde que veio em minha direção.

– Estupefaça! – Gritei.

Bellatrix voou alguns metros, bateu contra a parede de pedra e caiu, desmaiada.

Sorri e olhei para os lados. A briga estava feia com os meninos. Remus estava com um rasgo na calça e muito sangue escoria da sua perna(e que perna), mas havia conseguido estuporar Lestrange; Sirius se encontrava com o cabelo bagunçado, as vestes sujas e um corte no rosto, duelava ferozmente contra Malfoy; e Tiago estava quase inteiro a não ser por um corte no ombro e já tinha se livrado de Snape.

Quando Sirius estuporou Malfoy eu suspirei.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou Tiago.

– Estou sim – respondi sorrindo. – Você que não me parece muito bem, alias, todos vocês. Como conseguiram todos esses corte em menos de dois minutos?

– Os Comensais da Morte devem ser treinados para primeiro ferir e depois matar ou deixar desacordado – respondeu Remus.

– Mas você foi realmente boa, Lily – Comentou Sirius – Deixar a Bellatrix desacordada não é fácil. Ela é ótima duelista.

– Mas a Lily é melhor – falou Tiago. Encontrei o olhar dele, mas logo desviei.

– Vamos para a Ala Hospitalar cuidar desses machucados – Chamei.

– A Madame Pomfrey vai nos perguntar o que fizemos para ganharmos esses cortes – disse Sirius mostrando o corte em seu rosto.

– Eu vou tentar fechar esses machucados então. Vamos.

Caminhamos em direção ao Salão Comunal e no meio do caminho encontramos Marlene, Dorcas, Alice e Frank.

– O que aconteceu com vocês? – Perguntou Dorcas ansiosa e preocupada espiando por cima do meu ombro onde eu sabia que Remus estava.

– Nada não. Só uma briguinha com o pessoal da Sonserina. Nada de mais – Respondeu Sirius.

– Olha esse corte no seu rosto! – Exclamou Marlene indo em direção a Sirius e tocando de leve em volta do corte – Como vocês conseguem se meter em tanta confusão? Não podem apenas ficarem sentadinhos, quietinhos no Salão Comunal? Parece que estão sempre atrás de confusão... – ela começou a ralhar, mais precisamente para Sirius. Então resolvi interromper.

– Foi minha culpa Lene – Admiti.

– Com assim "sua culpa"? – Perguntou ela parando de falar.

– Eu estava onde não devia e o pessoal da Sonserina descobriu. Se não fosse por Tiago... – Sorri para Tiago – ...Sirius... – olhei diretamente para Marlene – e Remus claro – mandei um olhar significativo para Dorcas. Esta pareceu entendeu e puxou a Mao de Remus.

– Vem eu vou dar um jeito nesse machucado.

E os dois foram caminhando pelo corredor (Remus foi mancando por causa da perna).

– Ah, pensei que tinha sido culpa do Sirius – falou Marlene – Eu vou te ajudar com esse corte.

Sirius e Lene foram por onde Remus e Dorcas acabaram de sair.

– Nós vamos dar uma voltinha no jardim – disse Alice pela primeira vez. Ela e Frank também saíram e só sobramos eu e Tiago.

– Vem – Chamei, ele sorriu pra mim e puxou a minha mão.

Fomos caminhando lentamente para o Salão Comunal.

– Ainda não entendi – falei quando estávamos chegando ao quadro da mulher Gorda – por que eles machucam antes de deixar desacordado ou matar. Se eu quisesse, verdadeiramente, me livrar de uma pessoa eu deixaria, pelo menos, desacordado.

– Como Remus disse; eles devem ser treinados para ferir ou torturar suas vitimas, os Comensais – respondeu ele.

– Não sabemos se eles são Comensais, Tiago, podem ser apenas pessoas que querem ferir as outras, não acha? Sinceramente, não acho que aquelas pessoas possam ser consideradas boas suficiente para poder servir Você-Sabe-Quem.

Okay, isso foi uma espécie de "falso orgulho", mas eles não me intimidam.

– Fala serio Lily – ele me olhou inexpressivo – O Malfoy e os Lestrange são uns babacas idiotas que só porque ao sangue-puro se acham superiores, mas, por mais que eu odeie, do fundo da minha alma, admitir, ele é muito bom em azarações. E a Bellatrix sabe duelar muito bem, já a vi brigando com as irmãs e não queria estar na pele dela.

– Eles não me intimidam – fechei a cara para ele.

– Nem a mim, – ele parou no meio do corredor – mas não é por mim que eu tenho medo, é pelas pessoas que eu amo. Meus pais são aurores, já fiquei meses sem eles, por estarem em viagens ou no hospital. É horrível a angustia de poder perder alguém. Eu tenho medo de perder as pessoas. Meus pais, Sirius, Remus, Pedro... você... Comensais da Morte não querem saber se estão ferindo uma pessoa importante ou magoando alguém. Ferem sem piedade. Imagine o que iria acontecer a você se nós não tivéssemos te encontrado...

– Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

– Você sabe se cuidar sozinha, mas não consegue brigar com 5 Comensais da Morte sozinha...

Olhei emburrada para ele. Paramos em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, falei a senha (cabeça de hipogrifo) e entramos no Salão Comunal.

– Fique aqui que eu vou pegar um kit primeiros socorros pra cuidar de você – Falei.

– Eu vou para o meu quarto.

– Okay te encontro lá.

Subi de pressa as escadas do dormitório. Entrei correndo no quarto e abri meu malão procurando uma caixinha branca. Quando finalmente achei, desci para o Salão Comunal e fui em direção ao Dormitório masculino. Quando abri a porta do dormitório vi Tiago deitado em uma das camas.

Caminhei até ele e parei em frente a cama.

– Sente-se – Ordenei.

Ele obedeceu. Sentei na sua frente e comecei a limpar o machucado.

– Ai! Isso dói Lily! – Exclamou ele se esquivando.

– Fica parado, Tiago! Não vai dar pra mim curar isso aqui.

– Mas isso dói Lily.

– Vai doer mais se você não parar quieto.

Ele suspirou e parou de se mexer. Quando coloquei o curativo ele olhou para o ombro.

– Uau. Não esta mais doendo. Obrigado – ele sorriu pra mim.

– Não foi nada e obrigado você. Eu poderia não estar aqui se não fosse por você.

Ele me fitou serio por alguns instantes e logo depois me abraçou.

– Ah, Lily, você não tem idéia do quanto você é importante pra mim. Volte a falar comigo, por favor. Não consigo ficar sem você.

Ele me soltou e eu sorri para ele.

– Você tem certeza que quer ser apenas meu amigo? – Perguntei.

Certo. Não sei de onde tirei coragem para dizer isso. Mas eu sei de onde eu vou eu tirei coragem para fazer o que eu estou prestes ao fazer me aproximando daquela boca vermelha que, eu não posso negar, me deixa com tanta vontade.

**xxxXxxx**

_**N/A: Como vocês podem perceber, já estamos na reta final da nossa querida fic.**_

_**Mas ainda tem coisas a serem feitas. Como, por exemplo, o baile. Isso mesmo. O tão querido e desejado baile.**_

_**Espero que gostem do cap e se divirtam com os próximos que será a conciliação da Lene e o Sirius e a reconciliação de Remus e Dorcas. E pra quem gosta, vai ter um pedacinho de Alice e Frank.**_

_**Não percam o próximo cap.**_

_**BjoBjoBjo**_

_**Até a próxima**_

_**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**_


	9. O Cachorinho Agora Tem Coleira

**PQV Marlene McKinnon**

– O que realmente aconteceu? – Perguntei pela milésima vez. Sirius deu um suspiro cansado.

– Eu já disse que não foi nada – respondeu ele.

Estávamos em um canto do Salão Comunal sentados. Eu limpei o machucado no rosto de Sirius e fiz um curativo.

– Não se consegue machucados como esse por "nada".

Fiz aspas no ar.

– Nós só tivemos uma briguinha com o pessoal mal encarado da Sonserina. E só.

– Você e seus amigos não podem ficar um minuto sem arranjar brigas? – Perguntei levantando a voz.

– Sim, se a sua amiga ficasse sem arrumar confusões – replicou ele também levantando a voz.

– A culpa não é da Lily.

– Nem minha.

Revirei os olhos e fiquei olhando a lareira.

– Você é muito difícil McKinnon – falou ele.

– Você se acha muito fácil.

– E-e-eu vou esfriar a cabeça.

Ele levantou do sofá, caminhou até o buraco do retrato e saiu.

Deitei no sofá onde ele estava e fiquei lá muito tempo.

Eu realmente tenho um recentemente com Sirius. Tudo bem que já faz anos, mas nós guardamos a lembranças ruins mais do que as boas. Dois anos nem é tanto tempo assim.

Chega de mistérios. Vou contar porque eu quero Sirius Black rastejando até mim.

Foi no Natal do quinto ano. Eu não ia para casa aquele ano por ser um dos últimos Natais que eu poderia passar em Hogwarts. Estava indo para a festa de Natal do professor Slughorn. Meu par tinha furado de ultima hora, não podia culpá-lo; seu pai havia sofrido um horrível acidente. Mas isso não me era um problema, garotos naquela festa na me faltaria. Quando cheguei a festa comecei a conversar com um gatinho da Corvinal, daí então vi Sirius Black entrando na festa sem acompanhante. Começamos a puxar conversa com ele, dançamos e então ele começou a beber. Ele me agarrou no meio da festa. Depois disso passamos a noite juntos na sala precisa. Quando acordamos no dia seguinte ele já estava de pé, me perguntou o que aconteceu e quando respondi, ele me disse que não se lembrava de nada e disse que não tinha acontecido nada. Me chamou de varias coisas e depois foi embora.

Depois disso evitei-o até o ano passado. Nunca contei a ninguém, principalmente a Lily (que faria Sirius pedir desculpas de joelho se descobrisse, não que eu não quisesse) jurei se vingar dele. Fiz um plano infalível de fazê-lo se aproximar de mim e quando quisesse algo a mais eu o rejeitaria. Mas tudo foi por água abaixo porque eu descobri que eu estava apaixonada por aquele canalha.

Suspirei e fechei o lhos.

– Problemas? – Perguntou alguém na minha frente. Abri os olhos e vi olhos castanho-chocolate me encarando. Sorri ao reconhecer Fabian.

– Alguns – respondi.

Sentei direito no sofá.

– Se você me contasse quem sabe eu não poderia ajudar? – Perguntou.

– É complicado. Só eu posso me ajudar.

Ele ficou algum tempo me encarando.

– É serio. Só eu posso me ajudar.

– Talvez não – ele se sentou do meu lado.

– Desenvolva – Falei. Ele sorriu.

– Seu problema tem nome, sobrenome, fama e até um apelido, estou certo?

Eu ri.

– Certo.

– Seu problema é gostar demais desta pessoa, sim?

– Sim.

– Mas seu problema não é gostar da pessoa, é a pessoa em si.

– Sirius Black é, com certeza, meu problema.

– Sabe Lene, você é uma pessoa muito especial – Comentou ele após longos minutos.

– Você também é.

– Eu queria que nós décimos certo.

– E eu queria que você fosse a pessoa que eu estivesse apaixonada.

Ele fitou um ponto da lareira e então se voltou pra mim.

– Não deu certo, porque não era para dar – ele fez uma pausa – E eu não queria te ter infeliz. E, confesso, que foi melhor assim.

Olhei curiosa para ele.

– Se nós déssemos certo, eu não teria conhecido Nathali Attlee, e nós não estaríamos namorando.

– Serio? Que bom que o amor funciona com alguém.

Ele riu.

– Funciona com todos, mas alguns não sabem como usá-lo.

– É né.

Voltei a fechar os olhos.

"– _Oi McKinnon._

– _Black._

– _Hum... Os animago tem características únicas para serem identificados._

_Ele apontou para a minha lição de Transfiguração._

– _O que, exatamente, você quer comigo?_

– _Eu estava pensando... Nós... Hum... poderíamos... ir... ao... ao... baile... juntos, não? Só como amigos._

_Ele corou. _

– _E você poderia convidar sua amiga ruiva._

– _Acho que..._

– _Não responda agora, pense e depois responda._

_Ele sorriu me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu."_

Chegou a ser engraçado a maneira como ele me convidou. Não falou nada sobre ele e deu preferência sobre minha escolha.

"– _Olá._

– _Ah, oi McKinnon._

– _Sim._

– _Hã?_

– _Sim. Eu quero ir ao baile com você._

– _Serio? Quer dizer... Eu pensei... Isso é ótimo."_

Ele me pareceu tão feliz com a noticia. Não parecia o galinha Sirius Black. Parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar doce.

– _Quer namorar comigo, Lene?_

A pergunta dele ainda ecoava em minha cabeça.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos percebi que Fabian ainda estava do meu lado. Fitava algum canto a nossa frente.

– Vai lá. Vai com a sua namorada. Sei que ela deve estar te esperando – falei.

– Não. Até você sair correndo daqui atrás daquele idiota que você ama. E avisa pra ele que se ele te magoar vai se ver comigo.

Sorri para ele.

– Só vou para não ficar atrasando seu vida.

Dei um beijo na bochecha dele e sai correndo em direção ao buraco da Mulher Gorda.

Parei e olhei para os lados. Não sabia onde encontrá-lo.

Aonde você encontra um Maroto lindo? Eu também não sei.

Resolvi ir até os jardins. Fui andando distraidamente. Quando já estava no hall de entrada quando senti alguém me empurrando para trás.

– Descul... Você! – Gritei. Bellatrix Black estava caída no chão na minha frente – Você não merece minhas desculpas.

– Ridícula – retrucou ela.

Levantei e arrumei minha roupa.

– Ei, você é prima do Sirius. Sabe onde ele está? – Perguntei.

– Não sou prima daquele traidor.

– Então você não me é útil.

Quando me virei senti uma mão apertando meu braço. Me virei e empurrei ela.

– Tá louca? – Perguntei irritada.

– Escuta aqui McKinnon, você não vai conseguir nada com o Sirius. Ele é meu e ninguém tasca, entendeu?

Hã? Eu entendi bem? A louca Bellatrix gosta do Sirius?

– Você gosta do Sirius? – Perguntei.

– Isso não te interessa. Mas fique avisada: você e seus amiguinhos estão começando a me irritar. Não queira estar na minha listra negra.

– Isso é uma ameaça Bellatrix?

– É uma promessa.

– Há, há, há, Bellatrix. Acha que me coloca medo?

Ela sorriu.

– Espere para ver – disse e saiu andando.

Voltei minha atenção em encontrar Sirius. Fui até o jardim e procurei Sirius. Então vi uma cena bem peculiar.

Dorcas e Remus estavam no maior amasso encostados em uma arvore. Fiquei tentada a ir lá e perguntar para Remus se ele sabia onde Sirius estava, mas desisti. Dorcas me mataria (estou de prova o quanto mal ela ficou depois de brigar com Remus) e do jeito que a coisa ia Remus também não ficaria feliz.

Continuei a procurar Sirius. Vi-o sentado em baixo de uma arvore afastada. Fui em direção a ele e parei na sua frente.

– Posso me sentar do seu lado? – Perguntei. Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

– Claro – respondeu.

– Então... O que te trás aqui? – Perguntei. Ele tombou a cabeça para trás e sorriu.

– Você tem certeza que não sabe? – Respondeu com outra pergunta.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

– Bom, eu vou te contar. Tem uma garota muito linda, que eu amo, mas ela não está interessada em mim. Eu já até pedi ela em namoro, mas ela simplesmente não quer.

– Que estranho, logo você, o cara mais gato da escola – falei sarcástica.

– Pois é. Eu pensei a mesma coisa.

Ele sorriu pra mim.

– Acho que você tinha que verificar novamente – falei.

– É, acho que vou fazer isso mesmo.

Ele se levantou e saiu andando.

– Sirius Black! Não ouse fazer isso!

Ele voltou sorrindo e parou e centímetros de mim.

– Eu te amo – falou simplesmente.

Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura e me beijou.

Era um beijo apaixonado. Quente, bem quente, envolvente, gentil, ao mesmo tempo. Minha língua encontro a dele... Tudo ao redor parou... Parecia que só existia eu e ele. Aquele momento. Podia até sentir o fluxo da energia passando...

Quando ele parou parecia ter passado minutos ou horas... Não sei dizer.

– Eu também te amo – Falei.

Ele puxou a minha mão. Entramos no hall de entrada, subimos as escadas de mármore até o sétimo andar. Pensei que íamos a sala Comunal, mas ele fazia outro caminho. Parou em frente a uma tapeçaria antiga. Fechou os olhos e logo depois uma porta começou a se materializar na nossa frente.

Ele abriu a porta e me puxou.

Um grade quarto enorme com uma cama grande e redonda com colcha vermelha, as paredes bege claro com candelabros de prata com velas acesas.

Sirius me passou a mão pela minha cintura e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– O Pontas e a Lily já devem estar ocupando o dormitório.

Ele voltou a me beijar e... Bom, usem a imaginação para saber o que aconteceu em seguida...

**xxxXxxx**

– Acorda meu amor – chamou alguém no meu ouvido. Abri os olhos de vagar e vi Sirius na minha frente.

– Hum... Six... – Ele sorriu – Que horas são?

Perguntei sentando na cama. De repente a noite de ontem veio na minha cabeça como um flesh... Sirius me beijando... me levando naquele quarto... como foi bom...

Sorri para ele e ele retribui. Deu um leve beijo nos meus lábios.

– São Sete e meia. E mesmo que eu queira ficar aqui o dia todo, nós temos aulas.

Me levantei em um pulo, mas percebi, tarde de mais, que estava completamente nua. Senti meu rosto corar e puxei o lençol para me cobrir. Sirius deu uma risada canina.

– Não precisa esconder, eu já vi tudo ontem.

– Bobo.

Comecei a recolher minhas roupas jogadas no chão e percebi que Sirius me observava.

– O que? Suas roupas se recolhem sozinhas? – Perguntei sarcástica. Ele deu uma risadinha.

– Não sei se você percebeu Srta. McKinnon, mas eu estou vestido.

Ele apontou para o próprio corpo. Estreitei meus olhos.

Me troquei rapidamente.

– Vamos? – Chamei.

– Antes eu quero falar com você – falou ele serio.

Sentei na ponta da cama ao lado dele. Ele puxou minha mão.

– Você está serio... – Comentei, mas ele fez sinal para me calar.

– Sabe Lene – começou ele – eu te amo muito. E quero que você saiba que ontem foi muito especial – senti meu rosto corar violentamente. – Você pode ter certeza que não é só mais uma da minha "listinha". – Ele fez aspas no ar – Eu pensei a noite toda nisso e resolvi que só tem um jeito de você saber que eu te amo verdadeiramente e que te quero pra sempre. Aqui vai:

Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente.

– Marlene McKinnon você quer namorar comigo?

Senti o ar me faltar. Respirei fundo varias vezes. Quando finalmente consegui voltar a respirar falei:

– Aceito – ele sorriu e me beijou. – Mas eu tenho algumas condições – disse quando ele me soltou.

– Hã?

– Condições Sirius. Condições.

– Eu sei o que é – ele falou sarcástico – Mas quais são essas condições?

– Um: Se estiver a fim de outra me fale, não me traia.

– Nisso você pode ficar tranquila, eu te amo.

– Dois: Longe de confusões. E só azarar quem merecer.

– Hum... Certo. Vou tentar.

– Três: Não falar da nossa vida pessoal para ninguém, principalmente para os Marotos.

– Ah, Lene... Quer dizer... São meus amigos...

– Não estou pedindo pra você não ser mais amigos deles, só para não falar da nossa vida pessoal pra eles.

– Certo, Lene. Certo.

– E quatro: Se isso é oficial, meus pais tem que saber.

– S-s-seus p-pais?

– É... Bom... Sabe eu sou filha única... E meus pais são um pouco protetores...

– Se assim você quer, assim vai ser.

Sorri para ele e joguei meus braços nos seus pescoços.

– Eu te amo, muito, muito, muito – falou ele.

– Eu também amo você, muito, muito, muito.

Ele se levantou e me levou junto.

– Bom... agora nós temos que ir tomar café para não chegar atrasados, não acha?

– Vamos.

Nós saímos do quarto e olhei pra trás.

– Ainda não entendi. Como esse quarto apareceu do nada?

– Não é um quarto, é a Sala Precisa. Ela aparece só quando alguém precisa de alguma coisa. E é sempre equipada com o que mais se precisa. Legal, não é?

– É sim.

– Quase que eu me esqueci – ele parou subitamente e bateu a mão na cabeça.

– O que foi? – Perguntei.

– Sabe eu já tinha te pedido em namoro há muito tempo. E naquele dia eu estava muito presunçoso que você aceitaria. Então te comprei uma coisa. Antes de você acordar eu me lembrei e fui lá no dormitório buscar.

Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo azul marinho e entrego a mim.

– O que é? – Perguntei.

– Um presente.

Abri a caixinha e me deparei com uma corrente delicadamente talhado a ouro branco com um pingente em forma de "S".

– Ah, que lindo Sirius.

– Eu também tenho uma – disse ele tirando de dentro das vestes uma corrente parecida com a minha, mas com um "M" em vez do "S".

– Que ótimo. É bom essas garotas saberem que você tem uma dona.

Ele sorriu e me beijou.

– Coloca em mim.

Entreguei a corrente para ele e puxei meu cabelo. Ele passou a corrente pelo meu pescoço e quando me virei sorri para ele.

Chegamos no Salão Principal que estava muito vazio. Alice e Frank estavam em um canto da mesa d Grifinória. Caminhamos até eles e nos sentamos de fronte.

– Bom dia – falei feliz.

– Bom dia – respondeu Alice – Posso saber porque eu passei a noite sozinha no dormitório? – Perguntou ela.

– Não estou vendo seu distintivo de Monitora, nem de babá – Falei calmamente me servindo.

– A monitora Chefe também não passou a noite no dormitório.

– O que você acha que a Lily está fazendo? – Perguntei divertida.

– Alguma coisa bem melhor que eu – respondeu ela.

Dei risada.

– Olha lá o Remus e a Dorcas vindo na nossa direção – apontou Sirius para trás.

**xxxXxxx**

**N/A: Nem demoro tanto néh gente...**

**E temos uma leitora nova****; ****Harumi Evans Potter tomara qee goste**

**Tomara qee gostem**

**Deixem Reviews pq faz as autoras felizes**

**Tchauzinho**

**Beijãaaaao **

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter**


	10. Notas

_**N/A: Pessoas lindas do meu coração**_

_**Nós vamos viajar e não vai dar pra postar os caps até o fim do mês, mas agente promete que no comecinho de agosto postaremos 2 caps de cada fiic, okay?**_

_**Não nos mate, please.**_

_**Quem quiser pode aaproveitar as férias para ler nossas outras fics**_

– _10 Coisas que eu nunca falaria para..._

– _Você é importante demais pra mim_

– _Totalmente Marotos, O começo_

– _Totalmente Marotos, A Pedra Filosofal_

– _Um Amor para recordar_

_**E deixem bastantes Reviews**_

_**Vlw**_

_**BjooBjooBjoo**_

_**D. Hally Black&&Kcooka Potter **_


	11. Sim, eu a amo! Amo mesmo?

**_PQV Dorcas Meadowes_**

– Ai, ai, ai, AI. Dorcas, está doendo! – reclamava Remus. Estávamos em uma sala vazia e eu tentava, inutilmente, passar um poção no corte em sua perna.

– Fica quieto que não vai doer – falei irritada.

– Ah, desculpa se minha dor te incomoda – falou ele sarcástico, num tom não característico.

– Então cuide disso sozinho – falei me levantando da cadeira que estava sentada e empurrando a perna dele para longe.

–Desculpe, Dorcas, esses dias eu estou meio irritado – ele pediu, sincero.

– Eu também não estou muito bem.

Voltei a me sentar e puxei a perna dele para o meu colo. Continuei passando a poção como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não reclamou mais, mas fazia caretas de dor que me deixou com vontade de rir.

Quando acabei o corte estava fechado e não havia mais sangue.

– Obrigado – agradeceu ele.

Ficamos algum tempo em silencio. E esse silencio me incomodava. Quando namorávamos, o silencio não me incomodava, geralmente ocupávamos esse silencio com beijos. Beijos muito bons pra falar a verdade, mas foi interrompido por uma simples briguinha boba. Nem me lembro porque brigamos.

– Por que terminamos mesmo? – perguntei.

– Pra falar a verdade não sei – respondeu ele. – Acho que foi o clima ruim de brigas... Não sei...

Sorri para ele.

– Sinto sua falta – admiti corando de leve.

– Eu também, mas...

Levantei da cadeira e sentei na mesa na sua frente.

– Mas...? – incentivei.

– Não quero namorar você – disse ele.

– Como assim! – perguntei indignada. Levantei da mesa e ele levantou da cadeira. Ficamos com os corpos muito junto.

– Eu não quero namorar você – repetiu ele.

– Por quê?

– Você sabe que não teria futuro comigo por causa do meu problema... e...

– Você sabe minha opinião, Remus Lupin! – gritei.

– Não importa. Cheguei a conclusão que não podemos mais namorar.

– Se é assim, não volte mais me procurar, Lupin – falei friamente virando de costas. Sai da sala de cabeça erguida, quando já estava longe da sala desabei no chão chorando.

**PQV Remus Lupin**

Mais que merda eu tinha feito! Acabei de terminar de vez com a Dorcas! Ela disse que sentia minha falta! E eu também sinto a dela, mas... Ela não tinha futuro comigo de qualquer jeito.

Fui caminhado distraído quando alguém que vinha correndo esbarrou em mim. Uma garota morena de cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos mel. Ela usava o uniforme da Grifinória e estava ofegante e com olhos vermelhos.

– Oh, desculpe, Lupin – falou a garota.

– Não foi nada – disse eu levantando e ajudando a garota a se levantar. – Você está bem?

– Sim – respondeu ela.

– Como você sabe meu nome?

– Você é um maroto, não é? Todo mundo conhece os marotos – respondeu ela sorrindo fracamente.

Sorri para ela.

– E qual é seu nome? – perguntei.

– Holly Johnson – respondeu ela.

– Eu nunca te vi aqui na escola.

– Eu sou do 5º ano e não sou do tipo espalhafatosa, como os marotos.

– Ah claro.

Ficamos em silencio algum tempo.

– E por que você estava chorando? – perguntei.

– Ah, nada. São só... problemas – respondeu ela.

– Também tenho... problemas – falei.

– Então somos três.

– Três?

– Sim. Eu, você e uma garota que estava chorando no corredor do 6º andar.

– Você a conhece? – será que era a Dorcas?

– Não... mas já a vi com você. Ela é morena da Corvinal. Sabe quem é?

– Sim, eu sei – respondi.

– Vamos fazer assim: Você me conta seu problema e eu conto o meu. Assim podemos nos ajudar – ela sorriu.

– Isso seria muito bom – ela disse. Caminhamos até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e nos sentamos em uma canto afastado.

– Sou todo ouvidos.

– Bom... Minha família está com alguns problemas e eu... Estou com alguns problemas... é complicado. Primeiro começo com meu pai provocando uns comensais e acabo sendo... bom ele morreu faz dois anos. E minha mãe morreu pouco tempo depois e tive que morar com meus irmãos mais velhos. A Mia é a mais velha tem 23 anos e trabalha no ministério e meu irmão Derek tem 21 e joga Quadribol. Eles me dão bastante atenção, mas não é a mesma coisa. E agora estou sobre vigilância constante, por que segundo o ministério meus irmãos não são bons o suficiente pra cuidarem de mim e se eu fizer besteira vou ter que morar com meus avós no EUA. E aqui na escola tem uns Sonserinos bem irritados comigo por que eu não seguro minha língua e falo de mais. E eu acabei de descobrir que meu namorado estava me traindo.

Ouvi tudo em silencio. Uau, problema deve ser o nome do meio dessa garota.

– Que péssimo – falei sem saber exatamente o que falar.

– É, está bem difícil, mas... Ah, Lupin, eu nem devia estar falando meus problemas pra você, é só que... eu sinto que posso confiar em você. E eu preciso fala com alguém. E eu acho que minha única amiga não entenderia e... Esquece tudo que eu falei. – Ela levantou do chão e se dirigiu ao dormitório feminino.

– Hey, você ainda não me ouviu e se te faz sentir melhor meus problemas conseguem ser piores – falei.

Ela sorriu e voltou a se sentar.

– Pode falar – disse ela.

– Vou te contar o meu maior segredo de todos. Por que eu acho que posso confiar em você e não tem perigo, mas você não pode contar a ninguém no mundo. Está bem?

Holly fez que sim. Não acredito que vou contar meu segredo para uma garota de 15 anos que eu acabei de conhecer.

– Pode falar, não vou contar a ninguém.

– Antes eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta.

– Pode falar – repetiu.

– Você tem algum preconceito ou coisa do tipo sobre raças mestiças? – perguntei.

– Ah, não... O Derek tem um amigo que é lobisomem, sabe. Ele é super divertido e legal... Mas por que está me perguntando isso?

– Porque eu também sou um... lobisomem – sussurrei a ultima parte. Ao contrario do que eu pensei ela sorriu mais ainda.

– Serio? Isso é muito triste. A ultima pessoa que eu pensaria em ter um problema desses é você. Sempre certinho e educado. Acho que você é o cara mais legal que eu já conheci depois do meu irmão. Mas pra mim não tem problema.

– Você não pode contar pra ninguém.

– Não vou contar, mas isso não é algo para se envergonhar. Quem realmente gosta de você não vai nem se importar.

– Obrigado.

– Esse é o seu problema? – perguntou ela. Percebi como Holly falava rápido.

– Um deles – sorri pra ela.

– O outro seria com a Dorcas Meadowes? – perguntou ela.

– Pois é.

– Pode falar.

– Bom... é meio complicado... Eu gosto muito da Dorcas, mas... agente não tem futuro sabe.

– Por causa...?

– O Sirius chama de "probleminha peludo".

Ela riu.

– Ela descobriu? – perguntou Holly, seria.

– Sim, mas não foi por isso. Ela já tinha descoberto há muito tempo. Nós estávamos namorando, mas meus amigos tiveram uns problemas e agente meio que entrou nesse clima de brigas e... nós acabamos terminando.

– Por que você não vai atrás dela? – perguntou ela.

– Ela falou pra mim não ir mais atrás dela.

Holly riu e me mandou um olhar indignado.

– Você não sabe nada de mulheres, não é mesmo? Ás vezes falamos coisas que não queríamos apenas para vocês homens nos surpreender.

– Você acha que ela estava não falando serio?

Ela sorriu e chegou mais perto de mim, até nossos lábios roçarem um no outro.

– _Você_ acha que ela estava falando serio? – perguntou ela antes de selar nossos lábios.

**xxxXxxx**

**PQV Dorcas Meadowes**

Por que tinha que ser assim? Justo comigo? Eu amo um cara que não me ama.

Acho que vou levantar daqui antes que alguém me veja chorando desse jeito e faça aquela pergunta irritante "o que foi?". Uma garota da Grifinória passou por mim correndo e chorando. Acho que ela não me viu. Levantei e segui a garota. Ela correu até o corredor da sala que eu estava com Remus. Eles se chocaram e começaram a se falar. Eles conversaram um pouco e saíram do lugar. Sai andando para o meu Salão Comunal. Cheguei na porta bati uma vez e esperei a pergunta da águia. Demorei um pouco para responder a pergunta. Entrei no Salão sem falar com ninguém (como sempre já que minhas amigas em sua maioria era da Grifinória). Subi direto ao meu dormitório individual. Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts o numero de alunos não era exato; havia um aluno a mais (eu) por isso fiquei com um quarto só pra mim enquanto os outros alunos tinham 4 colegas de quarto. Eu bem que podia entrar em um quarto, mas quando me perguntaram, eu disse que preferia um dormitório sozinha, apenas para ter privacidade. Infelizmente, isso me privou de ter muitos amigos,

Quando entrei em meu quarto me joguei na cama e comecei a chorar. Lembranças vinham em minha mente. Todas com Remus doce e gentil como sempre.

_– Olá – falou Remus tímido._

_– Oi – respondi sorrindo. Não é sempre que um Maroto legal vem falar com você._

_– Dorcas Meadowes, não é? Eu sou Remus Lupin, da aula de poções e História da Magia – falou ele corando. Que fofo!_

_– Sei quem é você._

_Ele sorriu ainda tímido._

_– Bom... Eu estava pensando. Você é muito legal e eu queria saber se... você não gostaria de fazer aquele trabalho de Poções comigo... sabe aquele trabalho que o professor mandou fazer com um aluno de outra Casa? Você já tem parceiro?_

_– Hum... Ainda não, eu adoraria fazer par com você – falei._

Essa foi a primeira vez que falei com Remus. No 6º. Para um trabalho de Poções que agente nós tiramos um Ótimo.

_– Olá Dorcas. – um Remus com sorriso maroto apareceu na biblioteca._

_– Oi Remus._

_– Você ficou sabendo do baile, né? – perguntou ele._

_– Ah, sim, eu estou ajudando nos preparativos, mas não vai demorar um pouco? Quer dizer, nós estamos no começo do inverno e o baile é só no Natal._

_– É, eu sei, mas... eu queria me certificar que a pessoa que eu quero ir vai poder ir comigo no baile._

_– Ah, sim – falei um pouco desanimada._

_– Então, quer ir comigo ao Baile de Inverno? Como amigos, claro. Os Marotos vão também com umas garotas da Grifinória._

_– Eu adoraria._

Isso foi já no 7º Ano a mais ou menos um mês, quando ele me convidou para ir ao baile.

_– E se elas não gostar de mim, Remus? Sabe eu não tenho muitas amigas e... – eu falava insegura olhando para a mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal. Mais precisamente para um ponto onde os Marotos e algumas meninas davam risadas e se divertiam no café da manhã._

_– É claro que eles vão gostar, Dorcas. Você é maravilhosa – disse Remus. Sorri para ele. – Me diz uma coisa; quem não gosta de você?_

_Ele se aproximou do meu rosto. Dava pra sentir seus lábios roçarem nos meus, então..._

_– Hey Dorcas – chamou alguém. Remus parou no meio do caminho e eu olhei para ver quem me chamava. Um garoto que eu não lembrava o nome vinha em nossa direção. Ele se aproximou – olá Dorcas. Queria saber se você já tem par para o baile..._

_– Ela já tem – quem respondeu foi Remus. Ah, que fofo! Ele está com ciúmes!_

Depois disso nós nos tornamos mais próximos, depois o namoro, a briga e agora a separação...

– _Eu te amo Dorcas Meadowes, e se depender de mim ficaremos juntos para sempre._

Foi o que ele me falou em uma das tardes que namorávamos em baixo de uma arvore no jardim da escola. Pelo visto esse "amor" não era tão grande assim, pra ele ter me deixado.

**xxxXxxx**

**PQV Remus Lupin**

UAU. Como a Holly beija bem! Quase tão bem quanto a Dorcas! Ela se afastou e sorriu pra mim.

– Está esperando o que? A Meadowes cair no seu colo? Vai atrás dela! – ela disse.

Balancei a cabeça tentando entender o que ela havia dito. Holly queria que eu fosse atrás da Dorcas? Depois desse beijão?

– Depois desse beijo? – fiz a pergunta mais imbecil que eu podia.

– Eu só te beijei porque me deu vontade. Não quero nada com você e nós dois sabemos que você ama a Dorcas e tem que ia atrás dela antes que outra pessoa vá.

– Hum... certo – nos levantamos e inesperadamente Holly me deu um selinho.

– Boa sorte Lupin – ela deu uma piscadela e saiu andando em direção ao dormitório feminino. Fiquei parado no meu lugar alguns segundos antes de subir correndo até o meu dormitório. Parei em frente ao malão de Pontas antes de começar a jogar tudo para o ar até achar o que eu precisava. Quando finalmente achei o que precisava levantei a cabeça e olhei ao redor. Estava tudo vazio e a cama de pontas estava bagunçada. Estranhei, pensei que ele e a Lily estariam aqui, mas que se dane. Peguei o Mapa do Maroto e apontei a varinha no pergaminho em branco.

– "Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom" – falei e o mapa começou a se abrir. Procurei com os olhos até ver um pontinho escrito "Dorcas Meadowes". Ela está em seu dormitório. Desfiz o mapa e o joguei de qualquer jeito na mala do Pontas. Sai correndo pelo Salão Comunal e desci um lance de escadas até parar na águia que eu sabia ser a passagem para entrar no Salão Comunal da Corvinal.

Bati na parede e a águia fez a pergunta. Prestei bastante atenção e respondi. A porta se abriu e eu entrei correndo. Parei o primeiro garoto que vi na minha frente. O segurei pelas vestes e descobrir ser, pra minha infelicidade, o rebatedor do time da Corvinal. Não deixei-o me intimidar com o olhar fulminante que ele me mandou nem com o tamanho dele que era o dobro do meu.

– Quero que saibas Lupin, não goste que me segurem.

– Não perguntei. Quero saber onde é o dormitório da Dorcas Meadowes – falei.

– Não sei onde é o dormitório da Meadowes e nem...

Não o deixei terminar. Empurrei-o na poltrona mais próxima e fui falar com uma garota loira que estava conversando em um grupo.

– Com licença, mas você poderiam me falar onde é o dormitório da Dorcas Meadowes?

– A Meadowes? Ela tem um dormitório sozinha, metida. Fica ali – respondeu a loira apontando pra uma escada – é a ultima porta a esquerda.

Sai correndo e no ultimo segundo lembrei que a escada viraria um escorregador. Cai pra trás e olhei irritado para a escada.

– Merda! – xinguei baixinho. Levantei e olhei para os lados. Todo mundo me olhava perplexo. De repente uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça e sai correndo do Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Refiz o caminho que havia feito e voltei para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Entrei correndo sem dar atenção a ninguém e corri para o meu dormitório. Continuava vazio. De novo fui até a cama do Pontas e puxei de lá a vassoura Nimbus novinha que ele ganhara por virar capitão do time no 5º ano. Peguei também o Mapa do Maroto e coloquei no bolso.

Voltei a correr pelo Salão Comunal e deci as escadas de marmore parando apenas no hall de entrada. Me encaminhei para uma parte afasta e abri o mapa. Dorcas ainda estava no seu dormitório, no mesmo lugar que estava antes. Montei na vassoura e começei a subir olhando no mapa para ver se eu ia para o caminho certo.

**xxxXxxx**

**PQV Dorcas Meadoews**

Resolvi que não ia mais chorar por Remus. Levantei da cama, fui até o banheiro e lavei o rosto. Arrumei meu cabelo e desamacei minhas vestes. Me olhei no espelho, estava apresentavel. Peguei um livro qualquer e deitei na minha cama para ler. Já estava tentando ler a mesma frase a uns 10 minutos quando ouvi um barrulho do lado de fora da mina janela. Parecia... UMA BATIDA! Mas quem iria bater em uma janela em uma torre no 6º andar de um castelo? Corri até a janela. **(N/A: ARE esse povo é mt pressado, taah todo mundo sempre correndo ¬¬ Kcooka má escritora, nunca mais deixo voc escrever)(N/B: Fica quieta Hally, o capitulo está muito bom e se você ouvisse um barulho do lado da sua janela em uma torre no 6º de um catelo andar você também iria se assustar).**

Abri a Janela devagar a janela e quase cai para trás. Remus estava montado em uma vassoura e sorria pra mim. Ele fez sinal pra mim abrir mais a janela e eu o fiz. Ele passou por mim e parou do lado da cama. Ele sorriu amarelo pra mim e eu arqueei uma sombracelha.

Ele parecia um pouco mais cançado do que o normal. A rosto dele estava com expressão de quem não sabia o que falar. Seus olhos mel vagavam meu quarto a procura de palavras. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas mudou de ideia. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de puro nervosismo e abriu a boca para falar de novo e mesmo falando parecia hesitante e nervoso.

– Dorcas, me desculpe, eu não queria terminar com você é só que... eu... Dorcas eu te amo e eu _quero _ficar com você para... eu quero ficar com você Dorcas. E-eu... eu... eu te amo Dorcas, eu te amo muito e quero você de volta pra mim, comigo, nos meu braços e mais ninguém – ele disse num fôlego só. Atravessou o quarto e se ajoelhou na minha frente. – Dorcas Meadowes você quer voltar a namorar comigo?

**xxxXxxx**

**PQV Remus Lupin**

Até ali o plano estava saindo como o desejado. Eu havia conseguido chegar no quarto de Dorcas, entrei e agora nos encarávamos, mas por que eu não conseguia falar? E por que de repente olhos mel não deixa minha cabaça? Desde quando uma simples quintanista meche tanto com a minha cabeça por causa de um simples beijo? Não é querendo me gabar, mas eu já beijei muitas garotas, não tanto quanto Sirius e Tiago, mas um numero considerável. Mas como agora uma simples garota pode entrar na minha cabeça e fazer toda essa bagunça por um _simples beijo_? Mas eu sei qual é a verdade. A verdade é que o jeito de criança e jeito de divertido e inseguro de Holly havia me encantado, simplesmente por ela ser... _ela_. E depois daquele beijo _ela _não sai da minha cabeça. Bem na hora que eu tenho que falar pra garota que eu amo que eu quero voltar com ela.

**Quer mesmo?**

Remus Joan Lupin, eu te proíbo de pensar assim! Você ama a Dorcas e está aonde está para voltar com ela. E não pode falhar. Abri a boca para falar, mas desisti. Voltei a abrir a boca, mas minha voz estava nervosa e hesitante.

– Dorcas, me desculpe, eu não queria terminar com você é só que... eu... Dorcas eu te amo e eu _quero _ficar com você para – parei um pouco para pensar. Eu quero me amarar com uma garota aos 17 anos? Claro que sim! – eu quero ficar com você Dorcas. E-eu... eu... eu te amo Dorcas, eu te amo muito e quero você de volta pra mim, comigo, nos meu braços e mais ninguém – disse num fôlego só. Atravessei o quarto e me ajoelhei na frente dela – Dorcas Meadowes você quer voltar a namorar comigo?

– Oh, Remus, é claro que eu quero, nunca quis terminar – me levantei e sorri para ela.

**...**

Passamos o resto do dia namorado debaixo de uma arvore no jardim **(N/A: Alguém ai lembra da Lene comentando do amasso que eles estavam em baixo da arvore?)** quando a noite caiu falei que ia voltar para o meu dormitório, mas ela insistiu que eu ficasse com ela no dormitório dela. Concordei com a idéia e subi de vassoura até lá. Passamos a noite juntos (não pensem besteiras, nós não fizemos nada, apenas dormimos).

Acordei de manhã, me arrumei no quarto dela mesmo e descemos para o Salão Principal. Todos já estavam na mesa tomando café, menos Lily e Tiago.

– Oi gente – cumprimentou Dorcas feliz. Nos sentamos.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia lobinho, passou a noite onde? – Sirius inconveniente como sempre perguntou.

– Você estava no dormitório? – perguntei. Ele corou e eu sorri – então isso não é do seu interesse.

Ele fechou a cara.

– Eu dormi no meu dormitório hoje – comentou Dorcas, como quem não quer nada.

– Sozinha? – perguntou Sirius.

– Não, Sirius.

– Aha, com quem?

– Tenho cinco companheiras de quarto, Sirius – respondeu ela. Segurei o riso ao ver a cara desapontada de Sirius.

– Me importo com a virtude vocês – falou ele.

– Quem é você pra falar de virtude Sirius Black? – se manifestou Marlene pela primeira desde que cheguei na mesa.

– Ah, é verdade, já ia quase me esquecendo – falou ele. Marlene corou.

– E a Lily e o Tiago, onde estão? – perguntou Dorcas.

– Não sabemos, estamos aqui um tempão e eles ainda não aparecera – respondeu Frank.

– E a Lily não passou a noite no dormitório – falou Alice.

– Nem o Tiago – aumentou Frank novamente.

– Não os vi na Sala precisa – comentou Sirius pensativo.

– Então onde eles estão? – perguntei. Todos fizeram caras pensativas.

**xxxXxxx**

**N/A: E ai gente blz? Quem escreveu esse cap foi a minha Linda Kcoollyn Cristina (qee detesta esse nome). Quem gostou levanta a mão \o/|\o/|\o/|\o/|\o/|\o/|\o/|\o/|\o/|\o/**

**Eu tbm gostei Kcookinha, ficou mt legal msm.**

**Vamos falar do cap**

**GENTE ONDE SERÁ Q SE ENCONTRA TIAGO "PONTAS" POTTER E LÍLIAN "CERTINHA" EVANS? MEU DEUS, ELES SUMIRAM, vou colocar uma plaquinha de procurados nas fotos deles...**

**Querem pistas? Não foi no dormitório feminino nem masculino, sala precisa tbm não foi. Foi dentro dos terrenos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas não foi dentro do castelo. Alguém sabem onde foi? Quem mandar o primeiro Review eu vou dar mais uma pista.**

**Ou vocês podem ficar com o poder da duvida**

**Carollyn Potter**** vlw por esperar... Beijão linda**

**E um vlw especial por quem coloco a fic nos favoritos e/ou quem colocou no alerta**

**Briagadão **

**Bjaão para todos**

**Deixam Reviews**

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter **


	12. Avisos

(Voz Timida) _Oie pessoas lindas (e feias tbm) =D0_

**Primeiramente venho pedir piedade e não me matem, pq eu sou uma pobre alma que se ferrou POR CAUSA DE UMA AMIGA**

Pra inicio de conversa quem geralmente escreve os cap é a Hally, mas ela, com aquele genero de Lyra que tem fez besteiras e está sem computador por um booooom tempo. Então eu, Kcooka, sendo essa alma boa que sou, resolvi ajuda-la pra que vocês não fiquem sem noticias pensando que fugimos ou coisa parecida. Naaão, longe disso. Todas as fics irão continuar...

... quando eu tiver tempo para escrever...

Os caps já estavam quase prontos, de todas as três fics que estamos escrevendo atualmente (Uma chance de Amar, Um Amor para recordar e Totalmente Marotos e a Pedra Filosofal), mas estão no computador da Hally, em outra cidade (a Hally estuda em colegio interno, agora em Niteroi) e ela não tem como me mandar nem por e-mail, pq ela está sem pc, como eu disse (da proxima vez não sai por ai dando uma de Lyra, Daniella Hally Kogutti). Até ai tudo bem.

Se você não contar o fato de que quem vai escrever mal tem tempo para ir ao banheiro...

Estou com TRÊS cursos nas costas (minha mãe diz que quer que eu tenho todas as oportunidades do mundo ¬¬' valew mamãe) e um curso tecnico hiper dificil de economia, tudo isso fora escola =D. Então só tenho umas 3 horas por dia para escrever...

Sem mais enrolação, os caps ficaram prontos até o fim do mês, se eu der sorte teremos uns dois por fic ou três se eu estiver criativa...

Mas por favor não deixem de ler.

Obrigado pra quem leu esse comunicado

Mil beijos

Kcooka Potter


	13. Futura Senhora Potter

_**N/A: hj eu vou fazer diferente... em vez de falar lá em baixo vou falar aki em cima rsrs**_

_**E ai geeente? Descobriram onde eles irão ficar? Se não descobriram (oq não é querendo me gabar, mas eu tenho certeza) vão descobrir AGORA**_

_**Aproveitem o cap mais esperado da fic**_

**xxxXxxx**

– _Uau. Não esta mais doendo. Obrigado – ele sorriu pra mim._

– _Não foi nada e obrigado você. Eu poderia não estar aqui se não fosse por você._

_Ele me fitou serio por alguns instantes e logo depois me abraçou._

– _Ah, Lily, você não tem idéia do quanto você é importante pra mim. Volte a falar comigo, por favor. Não consigo ficar sem você._

_Ele me soltou e eu sorri para ele._

– _Você tem certeza que quer ser apenas meu amigo? – Perguntei._

_Certo. Não sei de onde tirei coragem para dizer isso. Mas eu sei de onde eu tirei coragem para fazer o que eu estou prestes ao fazer me aproximando daquela boca vermelha que, eu não posso negar, me deixa com tanta vontade._

Foi o melhor beijo que eu já dei em toda minha vida. Foi... foi... Indescritível! Qual é gente? Você acham que eu vou descrever o beijo do meu futuro namorado? **(N/A: ¬¬' vai lá com Tiago Potter,vai Lily)**. Sua mão escorregou para a minha cintura me puxando para mais perto, já minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo.

Quando ele se separou de mim por falta de ar, sorriu pra mim ainda ofegante.

– Isso é serio? – perguntou ele.

– Por que não seria? – perguntei de volta, antes de beijá-lo novamente. **(N/A: Não vamos esquecer que eles já estão em uma cama, então estão encaminhados ;)** Ele me empurrou até chagar na cabeceira da cama. Senti meu sangue subir todo para o meu rosto quando senti as mãos dele passando em baixo da minha camiseta.

E agora? O que eu faço? Vou falar uma coisa que você já devem saber. Eusouvirgem (?). Isso mesmo, eu nos meus dezessete anos, sou virgem.

**Nós não falamos a mesmo língua, Lily.**

Vocês voltaram!

**Só eu voltei, a outra sumiu, porque você se deixou levar pelo lado Maroto! Legal isso né.**

Vai ficar só nós duas aqui conversando?

**Nós não estamos conversando. Você está prestes a perder sua virgindade, mas eu não acho que agente está preparada.**

VOCÊ ACHA? E AGORA O QUE EU VOU FAZER?

**Da seu jeito. Fui.**

Vai me deixar sozinha aqui? É isso mesmo? Valeu em.

Voltando ao mundo real fora da minha cabeça de maluca...

Tiago desabotoou minha camisa facilmente. Claro, ele não é mais virgem. Dãr. Só na minha cabeça que Tiago Potter é virgem. **(N/A: ¬¬ retardada)**

– Tiago eu não posso – falei me afastando quando ele desabotoou o ultimo botão. – Eu não consigo, não agora. Talvez em outra ocasião. Espero que você entenda.

Ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

– Eu demorei demais pra ter você – me arrepiei ao ouvir isso. – Vou esperar o quanto você quiser.

Sorri para ele. Abotoei minha camisa.

– Tive uma idéia. Isso precisa virar oficial – falou ele Maroto num pulo. – Vem, quero fazer uma coisa.

– O que?

Ele me puxou pelo dormitório, depois descendo as escadas e chegamos ao Salão Comunal que estava lotado.

– Lembra que você sempre disse que se um dia falasse sim pra mim eu iria ser só mais uma na "minha listinha"? – perguntei ele.

– Não vai falar que eu estava certa...

– Nada disso, pelo contrario, espere um pouquinho aqui que eu esqueci uma coisa. – Ele me deu um selinho e subiu as escadas correndo. Depois de uns 3 minutos ele voltou pulando os degraus.

– Eu não estou entendendo. O que você 'ta fazendo?

– Olhe o que eu vou fazer – Ele deu uma piscadela e subiu em cima de uma das mesas do Salão Comunal. – Por favor vocês podem olhar para cá? – chamou ele. Ninguém virou. – Gente. Gente. CARAMBA DA PRA OLHAR ANTES QUE A MCGONAGOLL CHEGUE E ME DE UMA DETENÇÃO?

Todos que estavam no Salão Comunal fez silencio e viraram pra ele.

– Obrigado. Bom como todos você sabem, e eu sei que sabem porque eu sou popular... – _e humilde _– ... eu sou Tiago Potter, Apanhador, Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, Maroto, recente Monitor Chefe e futuro Auror de sucesso. Vocês devem se lembrar das muitas brigas que eu tive com aquela linda ruiva toda corada na em frente a escada dos dormitórios de incríveis olhos verdes, Lílian Evans. Tenho muita felicidade em dizer que não vai mais haver brigas entre nós – então começou uma barulheira como se Dumbledore estivesse acabado de anunciar que iria haver um baile amanhã na escola. Então Tiago voltou a falar. – E fico mais feliz ainda em dizer que o motivo de nossas brigas pararem não é apenas uma trégua e sim porque, sinceramente não sei como, Lílian Evans, finalmente, me aceitou. E podem apostar que eu vou aproveitar essa chance muito bem.

Tudo estava em total silencio, acho que estavam todos tentando digerir o que ele falou. Então Tiago pulou da mesa e veio em minha direção.

– Na Família Potter temos a tradição de dar um Colar Mágico para nossas amadas. Esse colar vem passando de geração em geração há século e vai mudando seu pingente para a inicial da letra do nome do Potter que da o colar. E isso é para sempre, tanto o colar quanto o Potter.

Ele segurou minha mão aberta e então depositou uma corrente toda talhada a ouro com um lindo "T" com diamantes em volta.

– É linda! – disse sem fôlego.

– Lílian Elizabeth Evans **(N/A: Eu não sabia o segundo nome da Lílian, então coloquei Elizabeth porque é bem comum)** você aceita namorar comigo? – perguntei ele. Todo o Salão Comunal explodiu em vivas quando em vez de dizer um idiota sim, eu passei meus braços pelo pescoço do _meu _Maroto e o beijei. Quando nós nos separamos ele colocou a corrente em mim e me puxou pela mão. – Vamos passear um pouco.

A primeira coisa que ele fez quando saímos do Salão foi me prensar na parede e me beijar apaixonadamente.

– Estava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso

– Você acreditaria que eu queria fazer isso também.

Ele sorriu.

– Vamos que eu quero te mostrar um lugar.

Fomos andando pelo jardim até passar pela cabana do guarda caça e quando vi que íamos até o Salgueiro Lutador parei de súbita.

– Tiago... hum... tenho que te contar uma coisa... se você planeja me legar naquele túnel em baixo do Salgueiro Lutador eu já sei onde fica e...

– Não, não é... O que? Você já foi lá? Como assim? Só os Marotos conhecem esse lugar!

– Foi na época que nós descobrimos o segredo do Remus. Nós seguimos vocês e no dia seguinte fomos lá. Não sei bem onde é, mas não é em Hogwarts. Talvez aquela casa mal assombrada de Hogsmeade. Se bem que nós somos bruxos e não devíamos ter medo de fantasmas, quer dizer tem fantasmas em Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim todos tem medo... Espera, a casa não é assombrada, mas... – parei de falar como uma retardada quando senti seus lábios nos meus.

– Achei uma bela maneira de me fazer calar a boca – disse sem fôlego **(N/A: Boa sorte Charlie *-*)**.

– É, eu também – revirei os olhos. Então voltamos a caminhar, mas nos afastamos do Salgueiro. – É bom saber que você já foi lá, mas não repita isso, é serio Lily – falou ele vendo minha expressão. – Pode ser perigoso, sabia?

– 'Ta certo, não vou mais fazer.

– Eu fico preocupado sabia? – perguntou ele divertido. – Já penso se acontece alguma coisa com a futura senhora Potter?

– Futura Senhora Potter? Não sabia que fui promovida.

Ele sorriu.

– Acha que vou deixar você escapar depois de três anos de espera? Quando falei que era pra sempre não falei em vão.

– Ah é? Bom saber. – Andamos mais um pouco e já estávamos quase nas Estufas. – Onde nós vamos mesmo?

– É uma surpresa – ele deu outra piscadela.

– Só me da uma dicazinha de nada – pedi fazendo bico.

– Nós já chegamos.

Olhei ao redor. Estávamos parados do lado das estufas e o céu já estava quase escurecendo. O que nós íamos fazer aqui?

– Tem certeza? Quer dizer... nós estamos no meio do nada. E...

– Claro que tenho. Vem por aqui – ele foi andando no meio das estufas até chegar à ultima. – Já veio nessa estufa?

– Não, nós geralmente temos aula nas primeiras estufas, porquê?

– Sabe o que é o Mapa do Maroto, certo?

– Aquele mapa de Hogwarts? Claro que já, vocês deviam tomar cuidado. Eu já tinha confiscado do Pedro **(N/A: Nossa ele ainda existe!)**.

– Bom, eu estava olhando ele e comecei a observar essa parte. Então descobrir um ótimo lugar pra ficar e ninguém me encher.

– Então quando você some...

– ... eu venho pra cá.

Então ele tirou uma chave enferrujada do bolso e girou na porta da ultima estufa. Quando ele abriu a porta via tudo escuro com cheiro de mofo, então ele me puxou pra frente me colocou dentro do ambiente.

E qual foi minha surpresa perceber que a sala era enfeitiçada? Nenhuma. Mesmo se aquele ambiente fosse o tamanho do parte de baixo da minha casa. Parecia o Salão Comunal, com dois sofás vermelhos em baixo de duas enormes janelas e parede coberta com papel de parede. Uma mesinha de centro com vários pergaminhos, um cálice de prata com algum liquido dentro e um prato em cima, uma lareira colocada não sei como, uma escrivaninha de canto e uma estante que parecia ter sido tirada da Sala de Troféus, com vários prêmios de Quadribol e outras coisas. Vários portas-retrato enfeitavam a sala com fotos Bruxas (muitos deles com fotos minhas). Nos fundos uma portinha branca e na parede uma grande bandeira da Grifinória.

– U.A.U como você...?

– Arrumei isso aqui? Não foi difícil, sabe. O mais complicado foi achar a chave e os feitiços. Tudo feito de Transfiguração – ele sorriu orgulhoso.

– Serio? Eu sei que você e ótimo em Transfiguração, mas isso aqui, acho que só a professora McGonagoll e o Professor Dumbledore fariam.

– Se posso virar um animago, posso muito bem fazer isso.

– Eu adorei! – disse passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. – Você vai fazer isso na nossa casa quando eu virar a Sra. Potter?

– Claro que sim.

Beijei-o com vontade. Senti os braços dele em volta da minha cintura e me percebi que estava sendo levada. Ele me colocou em um dos sofás e deitou em cima de mim, me beijando com mais vontade.

– Sabe de uma coisa? – perguntou ele, se afastando e sentando de frente pra mim.

– Não, o que?

– Você é linda e eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo! Porque só um beijo é tudo que eu preciso. Pegue minha mão e me deixar levar, longe para um lugar vazio. Eu vivo para ver seu rosto sorrindo para mim depois de beijar você. – cantou ele. – E sabe o que é mais incrível disso tudo? Agora eu posso falar isso todo dia, porque você agora é só minha e vai ser assim até o ultimo dia das nossas vidas!

Ficamos horas conversando e namorando até depois de escurecer. Então o sono me dominou e eu acabei dormindo nos braços do meu mais novo namorado.

**xxxXxxx**

A primeira coisa que percebi ao acordar era que já devia ser muito tarde, pois o sol já estava iluminado todo o lugar que eu estava. Isso era a segunda coisa que eu tinha percebido, não estava na minha cama, muito menos no meu quarto. E logo quando vi Tiago dormindo tranquilamente, com o braço ao meu redor e o óculos torto no rosto. Ele parecia estar tendo um sonho bom, porque estava sorrindo.

Sai do braço de Tiago e me levantei. Me espreguicei e olhei no meu relógio. Já era meio dia, o que quer dizer que estava na hora do almoço e nós já tínhamos perdido o primeiro tempo **(N/A: Gente nunca falou o horário do almoço de Hogwarts nos Harry Potter e se já falou eu não me lembro, mas eu sei q as aulas acabam as 15h nos EUA então eu coloquei o almoço ao meio dia, mas eu NÃO sei se está certo)**. Me abaixei e fiquei em frente do Tiago.

– Hey, acorde. Tiago, Tiago, meu amor, acorde – ele se mexeu, mas nem piscou. Suspirei e sei um selinho nele. De repente seu braço me prendeu e me puxou para aprofundar o beijo. – Você é muito besta sabia? – falei quando ele me soltou.

– Eu estou acordado há muito tempo. O sol mal tinha nascido. Você é muito preguiçosa. Não sei como levanta antes de mim. E sabia que você fala dormindo?

– Opa. Eu sei, é que em volta da minha cama tem uma proteção pra ninguém ouvir o que eu falo...

– Eu ouvi coisas... hum... digamos peculiares – ele deu uma risadinha. – _'Minhas metas: Fazer o Tiago virar mais que um amigo, se formar em Hogwarts, dar um jeito de controlar aquelas vozes, ter dois filhos, um garoto, Harry e uma garota Hanna...' _– ele imitou minha voz. – Eu gosto de Harry, acho um bom nome pro nosso primeiro filho. Vou falar para o Sirius que o afilhado dele vai se chamar Harry.

– Você é muito, muito, muito besta Tiago Potter. É feio ouvir as pessoas falando dormindo sabia?

– Desculpe, mas isso não está no manual de etiquetas – bufei e amarei a cara. – O que?

– Perdemos aula, por sua culpa. Sabia que nós temos uma prova importante no final do ano letivo e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de faltar nas aulas. Além do mais, o que vamos responder quando a McGonagoll vir perguntar por que faltamos, sabia que tínhamos dois tempos de Transfiguração agora de manhã? E como você pode ser tão bom nessa matéria faltando sem nenhum pudor e tem mais...

De novo parei de falar quando Tiago me puxou para mais um beijo.

– Eu vou me arrumar e ir almoçar. Se você quiser vem também – falei levantando depois do beijo.

– Te ver arrumar?

– Ir almoçar.

– Que pena – ele fez uma cara de cachorrinho.

– Você é um cervo, não um cachorro.

– Hey, Lily, acho que estão nos procurando. Sumimos a noite toda!

– Devem estar, mesmo porque eu faltei na aula, as meninas devem estar preocupadíssimas!

**xxxXxxx**

**PQV Marlene McKinnon**

Lily e Tiago não apareceram no resto do café da manhã, muito menos nas aulas. Nem ela, nem Tiago. Remus falou que tinha esquecido O Mapa do Maroto no quarto de Dorcas e não dava pra saber onde eles estavam e prometeu pedir para ela pegar depois do almoço. Em quanto isso teríamos que ficar na teoria.

– Mas e se eles não estiverem e Hogwarts? – perguntou Dorcas na hora do almoço.

– A Lily não sairia de Hogwarts – falou Remus.

– E ela não perderia aulas, mas eu não a vi hoje – falou Sirius sarcástico.

– Você ouviu aquilo no Salão Comunal? – sussurrou Alice.

– Aquilo o que? – se intrometeu Sirius.

– Você não ouviu Sirius? É sobre seu melhor amigo.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– TIAGO POTTER E LÍLIAN EVANS ESTÃO NAMORANDO E DESAPARECERAM DESDE ONTEM E FORAM VISTOS AGORA POUCO NOS JARDINS DE MÃO DADAS – gritou uma garota na entrada do Salão Principal e então começou a faladeira.

– Era isso? – perguntou Remus. Levantei da me inclinei pra trás e fiz sinal para a garota da Grifinória que não devia de passar do quinto ano que havia gritado. Ela sorriu e veio andando.

– McKinnon, não é?

– Johnson, não é?

– Holly Johnson é minha amiga, eu sou Sophie Maguaey.

– Você é amiga de Holly Johnson? – perguntou Remus.

– Então é verdade? – perguntou a garota em um sorriso malicioso.

– Bom, sim – Remus corou.

– O que é verdade? – perguntou Dorcas, curiosa.

– Que o Lupin...

– Que eu conversei com a Holly ontem.

Percebi que não era só isso, mas não falei nada porque Dorcas pareceu acreditar.

– Esqueçam isso. O que você disse agora pouco? – perguntei irritada.

– Vocês não viram? Tiago Potter subiu em cima de uma mesa e pediu a Evans em namoro ontem. Depois disso ninguém viu eles dois. Sei que eles sumiram nos jardins, só isso.

– Mas eu e Frank ficamos horas no Salão Comunal esperando vocês e não vimos nada – falou Alice em tom lógico.

– Foi de tarde, vocês não viram?

– Estávamos ocupados – falei.

– Todos?

– Sim – respondemos eu, Sirius, Dorcas, Remus, Alice e Frank.

– Que pena, vocês perderam. Ele deu um colar com a letra 'T', disse que é mágico e dado de geração em geração nos Potter. Ela tem uma sorte – ela suspirou. – Como diz minha mãe, tem gente que nasceu virado para Lua. Tchau para vocês – ela deu um tchauzinho com a mão e foi sentar do lado de uma garota morena. Sophie falou alguma coisa pra menina e apontou pra gente. Então a garota deu um sorrisinho para Remus.

– Vocês não deviam ir no quarto de Dorcas para pegar o tal mapa? – perguntei. – Eu estou... – parei de falar quando ouvi o 'PLAFH'.

– VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA MESMO, POTTER! – uma Lílian vermelha entrou gritando no salão seguida de um Tiago totalmente irritado com a marca dos 5 dedos certinhos da Lily.

– PARE DE GRITAR EVANS! É POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM UM NAMORADO! NINGUEM TE ATURA!

– QUEM É QUE FICA ME CONVIDANDO PRA SAIR TODA HORA?

– E QUEM ACEITOU?

– VOCÊ É MUITO BAIXO POTTER! ME QUERIA SÓ PRA ENTRAR NESSE LISTINHA IDIOTA!

– QUER SABER? VOCÊ TEM RASÃO! EU MENTI. NUNCA GOSTEI DE VOCÊ. MAS EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMA!

– VOCÊ É RIDICULO POTTER.

O Salão inteiro estava em silencio olhando para eles. Essa era com certeza a pior briga que já teve nos sete anos que eu estive em Hogwarts.

Então de repente os dois começaram a rir (lê-se gargalhar). Todos ficaram sem entender até os dois começarem a se beijar. E daí começou o vivas de todo o Salão, até da Sonserina.

Eles vierem de _mãos dadas _e _sorrindo_ até nós.

– Oi gente – falou Tiago, sentando-se. Lily se sentou do lado dele e passou o braços pelo ombro dela.

**xxxXxxx**

**PQV Lílian Evans**

– Gostaram do show? – perguntei sorrindo.

– Onde vocês passaram a noite? – perguntou Marlene.

– É da sua conta Lenezinha? – perguntou Tiago. Ela estreitou os olhos.

– Perguntei pra minha amiga Potter.

– Potter? O que aconteceu com o Ti?

– Morreu – respondeu.

– Eu estou vivinho Lenezinha.

– Se você me chamar de Lenezinha de novo não vai estar mais – ela se virou pra mim. – Então? Onde passaram a noite?

– Não sei se você e seu cachorrinho de estimação conhecem, mas existe uma coisa chamada dormitório...

– ... e esse foi um dos lugares que você não dormiu – falou Alice.

– Duvido que alguém aqui dormiu no dormitório.

– Eu dormi – retrucou ela. – E a Dorcas também.

– Queria saber porque está todo mundo tão curioso pra saber onde passamos a noite meu amor – falou Tiago fingindo inocência.

– Também não sei – disse.

– Vamos logo, temos que ir pra...

A voz de Remus morreu quando uma sombra de uma pessoa nos cobriu. Me virei e vi o rosto severo de McGonagoll.

– Evans e Potter, quero os dois na minha sala depois das aulas – falou ela e se retirou.

– Ferrou – disse Sirius dando risada. Levantei do banco e me inclinei para frente.

– Você está com inveja _Black_? Não teve uma boa noite?

Ele também se levantou.

– Eu tive uma noite melhor que a sua, pode ter certeza, _Evans_.

Então minha corrente em forma de 'T' talhado a ouro caiu ficando a amostra.

– Então era verdade! O colar! – Exclamou Sirius. – Sinceramente na acreditei quando você falou que seu pai te deu isso.

– Eu falei – Tiago deu de ombros. – Sirius não acreditou quando eu contei pra ele que havia falado pro meu pai de você e ele me deu o colar, para dar a você quando namorássemos.

– Foi daí que eu tirei idéia para dar uma pra Lene, mas o meu tem um par – ele ergueu um 'M' da camisa.

Eu me sentei novamente e Sirius fez o mesmo.

– Não entendi – falou Marlene e Dorcas juntas.

– Nos Potter tem uma lenda... – começou Tiago.

– Você não me disse que era uma lenda – interrompi olhando direto para ele.

– Deixe-me contar, meu amor – pediu e então prosseguiu: – Como eu dizendo, nos Potter tem uma lenda de um colar Mágico que é passado de geração a geração. É uma corrente talhada a ouro com o pingente de letra. Muda de letra conforme vai passando de pai para filho. Meu pai disse que só funciona quando é colocado em uma mulher que o Potter ame de verdade, por exemplo se eu colocasse em qualquer mulher daqui o colar iria voltar para o lugar de onde veio. Por isso meu pai me deu, para eu provar que eu amo essa ruivinha – ele me abraçou.

– Isso é tão romântico! – exclamou Alice.

Ficamos horas conversando até sermos os últimos no Salão.

O resto da tarde foi realmente tedioso, com Tiago na aula de Adivinhação e eu na aula de Runas Antigas. Então quando deu o sinal da ultima aula que eu pude finalmente ver meu lindo Maroto de cabelos arrepiados.

– Senti sua falta – sussurrou ele no meu ouvido me abraçando.

– Eu também.

Nos separamos ao ouvir alguém pigarrear do nosso lado. Senti-me corar quando vi professora McGonagoll olhando severa para nós.

– Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans pensei ter pedido para vocês comparecerem na minha sala depois da aula, e já bateu o sinal.

– Já estávamos indo professora – falou Tiago sorrindo.

– E sem demonstração de afeto nos corredores, por favor.

– Sim, senhora – falei. Dei um tchau com a mão para meus amigos e sai com a professora na nossa frente. Quando entramos na sala da professora ela se sentou e fez sinal para sentarmos de frente a ela.

– Algum problema professora? – perguntou Tiago.

– Vários, Potter! Vários! Primeiro um escândalo no Salão Comunal, desapareceram por uma noite e faltaram todo o período da manhã, fora mais um escândalo no Salão Principal! Isso soa como problemas para o Senhor, Sr. Potter?

– Pra falar a verdade eu acho que não senhora – respondeu Tiago.

– O que quero saber é por que meus dois monitores-chefes faltaram no período da manhã – senti meu rosto esquentar.

– Nós... – comecei, mas Tiago me interrompeu.

– Eu não estava muito bem de manhã e a Lily foi ver como eu estava, ela me falou pra ir para a enfermaria, mas eu já estava melhorando.

– E onde estavam de noite? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Nós saímos para passear nos jardins e voltamos perto da hora de se deitar, professora, deve ter sido por isso que ninguém nos viu – respondi.

– E quanto aos escândalos? – nossa, tinha coisa que não acabava mais.

– Ah, essa é uma coisa boa professora! Eu estava pedindo a Lílian aqui em namoro e ela aceitou – ele sorriu e passou o braço pelo meu ombro. Me senti corar ainda mais.

– E para isso precisa de tanto barulho? – perguntou a professora. – Não vou tirar o baile, porque vocês estão no ultimo ano aqui e seria terrível, além do mais a Srta. Evans está na organização do baile, mas irão cumprir mais detenções. Aquela detenção de vocês já acabou se não me engano – ela olhou em uns pergaminhos. – Na minha sala depois do jantar. Agora podem sair, agora.

Quando já estávamos a dois corredores de distancia, Tiago me agarrou e me prensou na parede me dando um beijo cheio de saudades.

– Ai como eu senti sua falta! – disse ele.

**...**

A nossa detenção foi um 'pé no saco' com a professora mantendo eu e Tiago longe um do outro e observando o tempo todo enquanto nós limpávamos a sala dela. Absurdo. Depois de horas ela nos liberou depois de horas de trabalho duro e um longo sermão.

Rumamos para o Salão Comunal e nos despedimos, cada um para o seu dormitório.

– Detenção ruim? – perguntou Lene.

– Existe detenção boa? – rebati.

– Não sei, pergunte ao seu namorado – ela rebateu.

Não respondi, fui direto para o banheiro e tomei um longo banho. Quando sai as meninas já estavam nas suas respectivas camas. Dentei na minha cama, mas não consegui dormir de imediato. Fiquei me remexendo e remexendo até perceber que faltava alguma coisa. Levantei da cama e peguei meu roupão, ao ia descer até o Salão Comunal com uma camisola curta desse jeito. Linda sim, mas um pouco indecente.

Desci para o Salão Comunal com meu travesseiro no braço e subi as escadas para o dormitório masculino. Entrei de fininho no dormitório do 7° ano. Tiago dormia tranquilamente em sua cama como os demais garotos. Parei na frente da cama do meu namorado e fui puxando a coberta devagar.

Tiago estava só com a calça do pijama deixando os músculos a amostra. Ele se remexeu. Deitei devagar do lado dele e me cobri.

– Lily? – chamou ele sonolento.

– Oi meu amor, não consegui dormir, posso ficar aqui, sim? – perguntei.

– Claro.

Me aninhei a ele e fechei os olhos deixando o sono me dominar de vez nos braços do meu lindo e Maroto Namorado.

**xxxXxxx**

**N/A: E ai gente? Gostaram? Espero que sim, pq quem fez tudo foi eu, Kcooka...**

**Quem gostou do lugar qee eu inventei? Mt legal, não? Eu sei, eu sei, fiz uma coisa terrível, todas as pistas indicavam a Casa dos Gritos, mas eu achei qee a Casa dos Gritos seria meio deprimente pra você e levar sua namorada, não é? Fala serio! A Hally não é nem um pouquinho romântica, não sei com o namorado dela agüenta ela ATÉ HOJE.**

**Eu não achei nada certo da minha conta fazer isso, porq ia ser na Casa dos Gritos, as dicas já eram pra ser pra lá, mas galera, não ia mesmo ficar legal, eu já até tinha feito o cap, mas apaguei e comecei tudo de novo, por isso demorou taaanto. Então foi mt mt mt mal meeeesmo.**

**Quero agradecer o Reviews e quem teve paciência de esperar eu postar o cap**

**O proximo não demora, prometo**

**Enquanto não sai que tal voc ler o trailer da nossa proxima fic?**

**De cabeça para baixo: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 4 0 3 7 71 / 1 / **

**A vida de Lílian vai entrar de Cabeça para baixo quando ela descobrir que ela não é bem quem pensava que era U/A**

**Qee tal mandar um Review dando a opinião de vocs sobre a fic?**

**Bjoos pra todos**

**Espero qee gostem e deixe Reviews**

**Kcooka Potter**


	14. Procurando Tiago Potter

– Azul?

– Não vou falar.

– Vermelho?

– Não vou falar.

– Rosa?

– Já disse que não vou falar Tiago Potter – falei irritada pela milésima vez.

– Só me fala a cor, Lily! – ele disse indignado. – Eu sou seu namorado, poxa.

– Por isso mesmo, você só vai ver meu vestido amanhã.

– Só me diz uma coisa: é muito curto?

– Depende do ponto de vista.

Ele bufou. Eu dei um leve beijo nele e comecei recolher minhas coisas que estavam espalhadas no chão. Estávamos em baixo de uma arvore nos jardins tentando estudar á horas, mas quem disse que o meu Maroto me deixou estudar?

Fazia um pouco mais que uma semana que estávamos namorando.

– Vai assisti o treino de quadribol? – ele perguntou.

– Não vai dar, preciso ver algumas coisas que faltam para os preparativos do baile antes do almoço. E de tarde vou tentar estudar no meu dormitório, sozinha.

– Você não precisa estudar Lily, você já é inteligente – ele falou. – Fica comigo meu amor, por favor – ele fez biquinho. – Ou se não podemos estudar lá no meu dormitório.

– Nem pensar Potter – disse. Levantei e joguei a mochila atrás das costas. Tiago se levantou e me abraçou por trás.

– Vai dizer que você não quer ficar aqui comigo?

– Eu quero, mas preciso estudar.

– Então, me espera no dormitório que eu vou ir à reunião dos preparativos do baile e nós podemos ficar juntos antes do almoço que tal? – perguntei.

– Preferia que você estudasse comigo lá no dormitório, que tal?

– Você não vai me deixar estudar – me soltei dele e sai andando. Ele passou pro meu lado.

– Eu deixo, vai Lily, você não quer ficar com o seu namorado?

– Ok, ok. Eu fico lá, mas se você não me deixar estudar eu vou para o meu dormitório.

Ele sorriu. Sirius apareceu no hall do castelo e mostrou a vassoura de Tiago.

– Até mais meu amor – Ele me beijou rapidamente e foi em direção a Sirius.

Caminhei até o castelo e subi direto para a salinha de reunião dos monitores.

– Evans! Pensei que ia passar o dia com o seu namoradinho – falou Anne Malth, a encarregada do baile que tinha uma quedinha por Tiago.

– Eu até queria, mas ele precisava treinar, mas de tarde nós nos veremos – respondi.

Fiquei quase duas horas confirmando todos os pedidos do baile, e dando baixa nas coisas que já tinha chego para decoração e estavam na salinha do lado do Salão Principal, tendo que supervisionar o cardápio e tudo mais. Já estava quase no final do almoço quando eu entrei no salão principal. Olhei diretamente para o lugar que costumávamos ficar mesa da Grifinória. Bufei irritada. Já estava acostumada com garotas dando em cima do meu Maroto, mas ele dando atenção pra essas vaquinhas era outra coisa. Dei a volta na mesa e sentei de fronte para ele. Todo mundo me cumprimentou menos Tiago que parecia muito distraído conversando com as novas amiguinhas.

– Oi Tiago, como foi o treino? – perguntei me servindo.

– Lily! – ele me olhou animado. – Foi a mesma coisa de sempre. Por que você demorou tanto?

– Tinha muita gente lá sabe, e o Rick ficou me alugando...

– Rick Feltymen? – fiz que sim. – Rick Feltymen estava lá? E ficou te alugando? E você deixou.

– Não se preocupe Tiago. Ele namora. E tem respeito pela namorada – olhei pra onde aquelas vaquinhas tinham ido.

– Você não está... Lily, elas queriam saber sobre o cargo que abriu de narrador e a McGonagoll me deixou encarregado de achar outra pessoa.

Mandei um olhar irritado para Tiago quando ele deu uma risadinha.

– Quem diria que Lílian Evans é ciumenta – ele comentou.

– Não sou ciumenta Potter – falei rápido.

– Já estava demorando – falou Marlene.

– Estava sentindo falta – disse Sirius.

– Isso não é uma briga e eu não estou com ciúmes!

Levantei da mesa irritada. Ok, isso foi ridículo da minha parte, mas parece que ninguém entendia que Tiago Potter esta namorando. Senti uma mão quente segurando meu pulso e me virei para encontrar os olhos de Tiago me encarando.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou. – Você está irritada de mais hoje.

– Essas garotas Tiago. Elas estão me dando nos nervos. Desde que agente começou a namorar.

– Hey, minha ruivinha ciumenta, não se preocupe, eu só tenho olhos pra você. Você sabe. Acha que eu ficaria todos esses anos atrás de você se não te amasse?

Tiago me puxou de leve para frente dele.

– Não se preocupe com o que elas falam Lily – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Por fim eu soltei um suspiro e puxei pelos corredores.

– Preciso estudar, amanhã a Marlene quer se arrumar bem cedo. Então não vou ter tempo pra estudar.

– Então vamos fazer como combinamos? – ele perguntou.

– Aham.

Ele sorriu e continuamos a caminhar até a torre da Grifinória.

**...**

Passamos uma maravilhosa tarde sem nenhum estudo já que os Marotos resolveram que hoje era dia de fazer nada. Legal isso. Gostei mesmo. Depois do jantar Tiago ficou me esperando até eu tomar banho e ir para o dormitório dos meninos com um pijama decente (depois do namoro Lene e eu começamos a dormir sempre no dormitório masculino, isso queria dizer que eu não podia mais colocar meus pijamas curtos, o que deixava Tiago desapontado). Conversamos um pouco até eu cair no sono.

**...**

No dia do baile acordei cedo e arrumei todas minhas coisas no bainheiro dos Monitores, porque é claro eu não ia ficar naquela loucura dos dormitórios. Quando desci para o Salão Principal encontrei só algumas pessoas. Na mesa da Grifinória só tinha algumas crianças do 1º e 2º reclamando que não poderiam ir ao baile e uma menina que reconheci como Holly Johnson uma quintanista que estava passando tempo de mais com Remus pro gosto de Dorcas. Sentei perto dela e lhe mandei um sorriso.

– Bom dia Evans – ela cumprimentou.

– Pode me chamar de Lílian, afinal você é amiga do Remus, e amiga do Remus é minha amiga também.

Ela deu sorrisinho e eu tenho certeza que ela sussurrou alguma coisa "_amigos, claro"_.

– Então... Com quem você vai ao baile? – perguntei depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

– Um amigo meu sabe, ele me convidou ontem, bem em cima da hora não acha? – ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa.

– Eu conheço?

– Provavelmente – ela respondeu dando um ponto final na conversa.

**...**

A manhã passou tediosamente de vagar. Toda hora alguém me aparecia com algum problema do baile, ou de algum aluno que estava bagunçando. Depois do almoço os meninos foram para campo de quadribol. Ficamos nas arquibancadas olhando-os jogar contra os Lufa-Lufa num jogo amistoso.

Quando deu 16h Marlene começou a me puxar para se arrumar. Entrei no campo para me despedir de Tiago quando um Corvinal no primeiro ano veio na direção de Tiago.

– A Professora McGonagoll e o professor Dumbledore querem falar com você – então o garoto foi embora.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei para Tiago.

– Não sei, não fiz nada – ele respondeu. – Vou lá, até mais tarde – ele me deu um leve beijo e então voltou para o castelo.

– Você sabe o que é Sirius? – perguntei ainda olhando para onde Tiago sumiu. Sirius parou do meu lado.

– Sei que não aprontou nada, não sem mim. Mas para o Dumbledore chamar deve ser serio – ele respondeu.

– Vamos logo, antes do baile ele volta.

Deixei Marlene me guiar até o castelo.

– Fiquei preocupada – falei me jogando na cama.

– Não se preocupe – ela parou na minha frente. – Vamos se arrumar anda.

Depois de tomar banho com uma pequena tortura chamada depilação, Marlene fez minha maquiagem e depois arrumou meu cabelo. Tudo sem me deixar se olhar no espelho. Quase duas horas depois quando ela finalmente acabou mandou (literalmente) eu colocar meu vestido. Quando finalmente estava pronta me olhei no espelho. Não reconheci a garota que estava lá.

Tinha os mesmos cabelos ruivos, os mesmos olhos verdes, as mesmas sardas, mas era diferente. Uma versão melhorada de Lílian Evans. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um coque totalmente bagunçado com vários fios soltos e as poucas mechas que estavam presas tinha uma pequena flor branca. A franja caia sobre os olhos verdes que tinha uma maquiagem simples, mas um pouco escura. Uma corrente talhada a ouro com um lindo 'T' de diamante estava no pescoço e terminava um pouco antes do generoso decote do vestido. Era um simples e elegante vestido. No decote pequenos stras prendia até o começo da alça fina. Era verde escuro com um foro transparente preto por cima, um fino laço passava acima da cintura. Descia até acima do joelho deixando a amostra um pouco da coxa. A sandália era alta e preta com detalhes dourados. Era simplesmente perfeito.

– Você está linda! – Marlene parou do meu lado.

Seu vestido era azul e rodado. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam puxados perfeitamente e ficavam totalmente cacheados atrás. Ela estava com o salto mais alto que o meu e seu rosto estava lindo com uma maquiagem clara que realçava seus olhos azuis.

– Você também – disse sorrindo.

Alice parou do meu outro lado.

Seu vestido era rosa com um laço preto na cintura. Sua sandália também era preta. Seu cabelo estava trançado caindo pelo ombro e sua maquiagem era simples com um batom rosa choque.

– Frank disse que o Sirius está te procurando Lily – disse ela.

...

Quando cheguei ao Salão Comunal encontrei todos os Marotos reunidos, menos Tiago.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

– Você sabe onde o Pontas está Lily? Ele sumiu há horas – disse Remus com expressão preocupada. Todos já estavam de smoking.

– Sumiu? Como ele sumiu? Ele me falaria se fosse fazer alguma coisa. – falei nervosa.

– Já o procuramos em cada canto do castelo, nas passagens, nas salas, na torre de astronomia, mas ele não aparece em lugar nenhum! – disse Sirius.

–Cadê o Mapa do Maroto?

– Não sabemos – quem respondeu foi Remus.

Bufei irritada. Como Tiago podia ter sumido?

– Informaram os professores?

– A McGonagoll falou que ele já tinha saído do gabinete do diretor há algum tempo e parecia transtornado. Acho que ele recebeu más noticias Lily – disse Sirius.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio.

– Você tem certeza que não tem idéia de onde ele pode estar? Algum lugar pra onde ele iria pra se livrar de todo mundo? – perguntou Remus.

De repente eu sabia onde Tiago estava.

**N/A: Demorei? Nem tanto. Curto? Sim muito! Atrasada? Bom o nata foi ontem não foi? Mas mesmo assim espero que todos gostem e mandem bastante Review.**

**Esse é o penúltimo cap. e talvez tenho outro antes do Ano novo. Obrigado por quem leu e está lendo. **

**Mil beijoos pra vocês**

**E Até a próxima!**

**D. Hally Black e Kcooka Potter.**


	15. Meu Maroto

_**No capitulo anterior...**_

– _Você tem certeza que não tem idéia de onde ele pode estar? Algum lugar pra onde ele iria pra se livrar de todo mundo? – perguntou Remus._

_De repente eu sabia onde Tiago estava._

_**xxxXxxx**_

Imagine eu, linda, com um lindo vestido, uma linda maquiagem, lidas sandálias, lindo penteado, andando pelo castelo quase chorando. Ok, besteira eu estar com os olhos molhados não é? Quer dizer, eu sabia, _ou quase_, onde ele estava. Não sabia?

Talvez as lagrimas fossem apenas de preocupação. Por que eu sei que ele me amava. Tinha um colar talhado a ouro com diamantes pra provar isso. Não que eu fosse materialista. Era apenas a magia que o colar carregava. Magia antiga dos Potter. Mas as pessoas daqui, por mais seguro que fosse Hogwarts, são cruéis. E Tiago arranja muitas brigas, principalmente com os Sonserinos. E também tem aquelas invejosas! Querem que Tiago e eu nos separemos a todo custo! Podem ter dado poção do Amor para ele! Ou prendido ele em uma sala. Qualquer coisa! Sim eu tenho motivos pra me preocupar!

Ou talvez não. Talvez ele tivesse sumido por outro motivo. Talvez...

Meu coração deu um salto quando avistei as estufas. Caminhei pelo jardim cheio de neve rumo a ultima estufa. De repente a corrente em forma de T no meu pescoço começou a pesar mais. Tirei uma pulseira do braço que eu carregava a chave da estufa e olhei para os lados. Ninguém por perto. Abri a porta da estufa senti o cheiro de mofo na total escuridão. Dei um passo e foi como se tivesse tirado o peso do céu das costas.

Lá estava ele. Sentado no sofá, jogando seu pomo de ouro pra cima e pegando como sempre ficava quando estava no Salão Comunal entediado.

– Espero um bom motivo pra você estar vestido com uniforme de quadribol – falei e me sentei na mesinha de centro. Ele nem levantou os olhos. – Algum problema?

Ele continuou do mesmo jeito.

– Tiago Potter.

Ele de repente levantou e me olhou. Parecia... admirado! Depois de um longo tempo ele me beijou. Um demorado beijo.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei. – Você sumiu o dia todo!

– Eu... – ele começou com a voz rouca e então parou. – Me desculpe.

– Por que?

– Lily eu te amo.

– Por Merlin! Tiago Potter, me fale o que aconteceu! Estou ficando nervosa.

Ele se endireitou e me olhou nos olhos.

– Está acontecendo muitas coisas ultimamente, Lily, entenda que não é escolha minha – ele começou a falar. Eu não entendia bulhufas. – Lily, você sabe, minha mãe vem de uma família muito, muito antiga, certo? Pois bem, ela colocou na cabeça que ela e meu pai não vão viver para sempre e eu não posso ficar sozinho – ele bufou e resmungou: – como se eu fosse uma criança.

Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para o outro lado da sala. Não precisei virar para saber que ele estava olhando um dos porta-retratos de sua família.

– Minha mãe quer que eu me case. Eu disse a ela que eu já estava namorando, mas ela disse que... – ele parou. Entendi na hora. Eu não era boa o suficiente para Tiago Potter. – Lily, entenda, não estou tentando defender a minha mãe, mas ela foi criada assim. Se ela te conhecesse iria te adorar, vocês são parecidas na verdade – ele sorriu. – Todo Potter adora uma ruivinha.

Continuei encarando-o.

– Você vai me deixar? – perguntei. Ele pareceu confuso. – Eu sabia! – gritei levantando. – Como eu pude ser tão idiota? É claro! Você não me ama tanto a ponto de desobedecer a mamãe! Covarde!

– Hey, quem disse que eu vou te deixar – ele se levantou e me fitou – Você não acredita mesmo que eu te amo não é? Lily! Eu falei pra minha mãe que eu te amo. Não me importo o que você seja. Você é _minha _Lily. Não acredita nisso? Não posso fazer nada!

Ele parecia _bem _irritado.

– Eu passei a tarde pensando em você! Pensando como reagiria. Pensei que iria sugerir para mim ir até e conversar com os meus pais ou sei lá. Mas ainda pensa assim de mim, Lily, poxa! Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

Abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada. Sim eu realmente pensei isso dele.

– Eu estou um pouco insegura – murmurei. Ele levantou o meu rosto e então vi que ele estava sorrido.

– Eu te amo – ele disse.

– Eu sei – falei. Ele me abraçou.

– Nós temos um baile para ir, certo? – perguntou ele. – Vou me arrumar rapidinho, ok?

– Rápido.

– Hum... Tiago? – chamei enquanto caminhávamos de mãos dadas pelo corredor.

– Sim?

– Você passou o dia todo lá só por causa disso? – perguntei.

Ele parou e ficou pensativo.

– Meu pai morreu em uma missão ontem – ele falou dando de ombros. – Ele era meio ausente sabe? Nós quase nunca nos vimos, então não fiquei tão mal assim. Ainda tenho minha mãe, ela que ficou comigo a maior parte do tempo, mas mesmo assim é meu pai, certo?

Imaginei como devia de ser quando você descobre que seu pai morreu, mas ele não parecia muito abalado. Na verdade estava normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Você não está triste? – perguntei.

– Por que estaria?

Fiquei sem resposta. Ele realmente nunca falara do pai.

– Bom... Sei lá. Ele é seu pai não?

– Eu mal o conhecia. Algumas vezes no natal nós nos vimos, mas nem isso sabe? Ele sempre foi distante. E quando estava em casa ele estava sempre ocupado no escritório.

– Você não... o amava?

– Ele era meu pai certo? Mas, ele não vai me fazer falta – ele respondeu. Parei de fazer perguntas.

Chegamos no Salão Comunal e todos vieram falar com Tiago. Acalmamos todos e os mandamos para o baile.

Tiago demorou menos de meia hora para se arrumar. Fiquei brincando com o Mapa do Maroto enquanto Tiago se arrumava. Varias pessoas estavam no baile. Remus com Dorcas em uma parte mais afastada, provavelmente sentados. Alice e Frank estavam juntos com outros casais, provavelmente dançando. Lene e Sirius estavam nos jardins, não quero nem imaginar o que estavam fazendo. Um pontinho se aproximou de onde Remus e Dorcas estavam. _Holly __Johnson_ indicava o pontinho. Ela parou em frente a eles e ficou lá por um bom tempo. Dorcas saiu de onde estavam. Remus foi atrás dela, mas Holly Johnson o parou. Eles foram para perto dos outros casais dançavam.

– Que coisa feia Srta. Evans! Espionando as pessoas? – deixei cair o mapa quando levantei a cabeça para retrucar.

Ele estava com um smoking preto simples com a gravata meio frouxa. O cabelo bagunçado como sempre e um sorriso maroto no rosto. Estava simplesmente lindo.

– Não é espionar – falei.

– Claro que não.

Ele me ofereceu a mão.

– Agora sim, Srta Evans, aceita me acompanhar até o baile?

Aceitei a mão que ele oferecia.

_**PQV Remus Lupin**_

– Sabe Remus – começou Dorcas. Com certeza com mais um motivo para brigas.

– Podemos, por favor, não brigar aqui, sim? É um baile – falei baixo.

– Não quero brigar – ela respondeu. – É que, não está dando certo.

Ela suspirou.

– Não vou te segurar aqui, vá com seus amigos – ela sorriu pra mim.

– Eu...

– Remus? – uma voz feminina chamou meu nome. Holly apareceu sorrindo do meu lado.

– Olá Holly – falou Dorcas que não gostava muito de Holly.

– Como vai Dorcas? – perguntou ela formalmente.

Dorcas apenas acenou com a cabeça.

– Queria saber se você não gostaria de dançar, mas vejo que você tem companhia – ela falou.

– Não tem mais – disse Dorcas. – Tchau Remus.

Dorcas se levantou, me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu. Levantei para segui-la, mas Holly me parou.

– Ela não quer mais nada. Me disse isso.

– Como?

– Ela disse que você é chato – ela deu um sorriso divertido. – Não quer mais nada com você.

Sorri e puxei-a para a pista de dança.

– Queria saber o que você viu em mim – falei. – Um chato.

– Exatamente isso.

_**PQV Lílian Evans**_

Cheguei um pouco tarde no baile, eu acho. Lene estava um pouquinho bêbada. Dançava na pista com qualquer um, o que não deixou Sirius muito feliz. Dorcas estava flertando com um garoto que eu sabia ser jogador de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa. Remus estava se agarrando com Holly em algum canto por ai. Somente Alice e Frank e Tiago e eu que estávamos dançando normalmente.

– Vem – chamou meu Maroto quando o baile estava esvaziando. Ele me guiou até os jardins e nos sentamos em um banco.

– Você também não imaginava que o baile iria ser assim, não é? – perguntei.

– Esta sendo melhor – ele respondeu. No baile começou uma musica lenta. – Aceita essa dança Srta Evans? – ele estendeu a mão.

– Aqui?

– Sim.

– Agora?

– É.

Antes que eu pudesse responder ele passou uma mão pela minha cintura e me colocou em pé.

Dançamos.

Dançamos até depois da musica lá dentro acabar.

– Eu te amo Lily e não queria estar aqui com ninguém a não ser você – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– Eu também te amo – respondi.

– Lily?

– Sim?

– Quer casar comigo?


	16. Lílian Evans Potter, uma mulher corajosa

Você pode perguntar se eu me arrependi. A resposta? Simples e curta. Não. Cada detenção, cada briga, cada carinho, cada abraço, cada beijo, cada eu te amo fizeram valer a pena. Eu sempre amei aquilo tudo secretamente. Ele dizia que sabia que nós íamos acabar ficando juntos. No fundo eu também sabia. Eu o amava. Sempre amei. Lembro-me com clareza de quando começamos a namorar. De quando ele me pediu em casamento. Na nossa primeira vez. De tudo. E se no passado tivessem me contado que iríamos no casar eu, com certeza, não iria acreditar, mas se falassem que eu iria me ariscar tanto apenas por ele. Por eles. Acho que acreditaria. Harry veio em um momento de guerra. Mas veio com muito amor. Foi recebido com muito amor. Cuidamos para que tivesse o melhor. Meu bebe inocente que não fazia idéia do futuro que lhe aguardava. Morri triste, infeliz, mas com orgulho. Meu Maroto já tinha ido. Meu pequeno não tinha muitas chances, mas eu o salvei. Nós o salvamos. De alguma forma, o amor conseguiu ser mais forte. Dezessete anos depois meu sacrifício deu certo. Lá estava ele. Parecido com o meu Maroto. Sendo feliz como um dia eu já fora. Não tive medo. E sempre me orgulhei de meu filho também não ter. Assim como meu maroto.

Coragem não é a ausência do medo, mas a decisão de que algo é mais importante que o medo.

_**N/A: antes do ano novo? Acho que chegou um pouquinho atrasado né não? Mas tudo bem. Como prometido está ai, o último cap dessa linda fic. Agradecimentos á Imdilualovegood**_,_** Sarah Black Potter, CarolMedeiros, Sarah Weasley Potter Black, Ninha Souma, Sophie Stevens, deny weasley, Pamella S. Potter, Pamella S. Potter, Mel Cullen Malfoy, Sassah Potter, Regina Wassally e Ssika pelos Reviews.**_

_**Tbm á **__**Alessandra de Souza, AlwaysPotter7, CarolMedeiros, Emmylie, Erika-Dramione, Harumizinha Potter, Igor De Souza Santos, imdilualovegood, Katie Masen Potter, Lalaias, Ssika, Sophie Stevens, Sarah Weasley Potter Black, Sarah Black Potter por colocarem nos favoritos.**_

_**E tbm quem colocou nos alertas.**_

_**Obrigado meeeeesmo. Fico muito feliz quando vejo que tem gente que gostam dessa fic. Ela minha xodó sabe, a primeira long, por isso ficou taaaaaão demorada. Mais que um ano né? Foi mal mesmo.**_

_**Beeeeijiitos pra vocês.**_

_**Até a próxima e não deixam de acompanhar a minha próxima fic 'De cabeça para baixo'.**_


End file.
